<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drinks and a Good Time by ShinyTyphlosion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885994">Drinks and a Good Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyTyphlosion/pseuds/ShinyTyphlosion'>ShinyTyphlosion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyTyphlosion/pseuds/ShinyTyphlosion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what would happen if a high-class designer walks into a bar and meets the most beautiful and charming barmaid she has ever encountered?<br/>The answer - lots of fluff. A tiny bit of angst and a few naughty things.</p><p>--</p><p>It's sort of an office/bartending AU, so no K/DA band stuff. Just my attempt on sharing some fluff and love :)</p><p>--</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. (Except for one who will appear later on)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Barmaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone :)<br/>I'm new to AO3, but not completely new to fanfiction writing. Thanks to Riot Games I got this unhealthy obsession with K/DA and I quickly dove into the fandom here as well. Turns out my new OTP is Kahri xD (I'm obsessed, really)<br/>I had this idea stuck in my head for a long time, but I never quite had the right characters to write it with, but now I found them. And after long years I felt like sharing it on the internet again. I'm quite nervous about it to be honest, but I wanted to contribute to the community.<br/>I hope you guys enjoy it! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai’Sa sighs.</p><p> </p><p>This warm Sunday evening is going to be busy, that’s for sure. A lot of people are already here in the bar she works at. <em>Last Caress</em> is its name. She has yet to figure out what rode her boss to name it like this. Then again, knowing what her boss is like, it’s really not that surprising.</p><p> </p><p>She grabs her water, which she always places neatly on her workspace practically under the counter, a spot that customer’s wouldn’t be able to reach that easy because they don’t expect it there – not that they would, anyways – then takes a few good sips of it. She puts it back and lets her hand run through her lush black hair, which is, as always, neatly tied into a ponytail and she scans he crowd. At this time of the day, families with children are mostly leaving, so she doesn’t have to worry too much about their food menu items anymore. Then there are a couple of regulars sitting at tables, chatting. Lots of random people who just happen to pass by and decided to check the place out, probably wanting to have a nice Sunday evening with a good drink or two.</p><p> </p><p>And then there is this annoying group of three men, who already seem like they are trouble. Why Kai’Sa can sense it? Well, she’s worked in this business long enough to just have some sort of a sixth sense for it. They speak loudly, they gesture around wildly, not to mention they asked her to be quick with the refills on their beer, basically wanting another refill as soon as the pitcher is empty. This one guy, who seems to be the alpha of the group, said it in the most obnoxious demanding voice, which Kai’Sa just ignored, smiled and walked off.</p><p> </p><p>She’s been keeping a close eye on those guys and their pitcher, trying her best to be a good bartender and waitress, but the bar is close to full and she has a lot of other customers to deal with. All while her colleague is behind the bar, preparing all the drinks and some snacks. On evenings like this one, they are helplessly understaffed, mostly because their boss is super picky with employees. They tried out some guys and girls, but they just wouldn’t fit the woman’s needs. Too shy, too bold, too flashy (whatever that’s supposed to be), too boring … the list goes on. Kai’Sa wonders how she ever lasted longer than a week, but she’s been on good terms with the boss from the start, and now she’s been working here for a good three years, along with her colleague and best friend, Akali.</p><p> </p><p>Then she realizes that the pitcher of those three guys is close to being empty and she just fills up another one, then walks over to them and places it on the table. “Another pitcher for you lads.” she adds in the most lighthearted tone she could muster, which was quite convincing, actually. Her more foreign accent probably also helping</p><p> </p><p>The alpha-guy eyes her from top to bottom, something Kai’Sa dislikes in general when people – especially men like him – do so. “A little quicker the next time would be great, sweetie.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa fights back the urge to kick him in the balls, since he is sitting there with his legs spread apart, as if he owns this place. She just smiles and says, “Of course. Anything else I can get you?”</p><p> </p><p>A smirk crawls to his lips. “Yeah, how about a pair of these,” he points towards her thighs, “on a silver platter?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Wow, dude, I’ve heard better ones. Way better ones.</em> Kai’Sa thinks to herself, trying not to roll her eyes at the comment. Instead, she chimes in with the laughter of the alpha-guy’s buddies, and just waves the comment off with a, “Oh, boys, it’s a little too early for those jokes, now is it?” and then walks away. She doesn’t want to stay at this table for a second longer, or so help her, she’s going to let her symbiotes go crazy on them. Instead, she ignores the comments that they make when she is walking away. Between her and her colleague, it’s Akali who is the one to have better comebacks or be just plain rude. Kai’Sa is friendly and polite. She can stand up for herself if she has to, but she prefers to keep the atmosphere relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the bar, she leans against the workspace with stretched-out arms and lets out a long sigh. “Give me a break.” she mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Bokkie, you usually eat guys like those for breakfast.” Akali remarks from beside her, offering a lopsided smile.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “I’m not in the zone tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” Akali shrugs, taking the empty pitcher out of Kai’Sa’s hands, “You just need to get laid.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa groans. “Kali … ”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true!” the slightly younger and slightly smaller girl retorts.</p><p> </p><p>Not even in the mood to bicker with her friend, Kai’Sa just sighs again. “You’re probably right.” She then takes a deep breath and continues to work, running around the place and picking up empty glasses and taking new orders.</p><p> </p><p>On her way back to the bar, she hears mister-obnoxious-alpha-guy calling out, “Miss!?”</p><p> </p><p>She turns her head to look at him, and he just holds up another empty pitcher. She nods, acknowledging that she saw him and takes notice, before finishing her way back to the bar, reading the drink orders to her colleague, who already prepared the pitcher for her, having witnessed the guy waving around the empty glass as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an angel.” Kai’Sa says as a thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Akali grins widely. “I prefer ninja.”</p><p> </p><p>Amused at her friend, Kai’Sa smiles, takes the pitcher and serves it to mister-obnoxious and his two appendages.</p><p> </p><p>“You really gotta work harder, sweetie, if you don’t want a complaint.” alpha-guy says.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa takes an unnoticeable deep breath, and replies, “My apologies, but we do have a full house.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see past it, though, if you take me up on the offer I made earlier. You know, you and me, a quick number in the bathroom. It’ll be fun.” he offers with no shame whatsoever, ignoring what she said. And he was not quiet either, since a few heads from neighboring tables turned his way.</p><p> </p><p>It was, in fact, so blunt that Kai’Sa was taken aback for a moment. It’s been a while since she’s had such a bold and stupid offer. She can feel her symbiote crawling up her spine, but she still keeps her composure and declines as politely as she can muster, “No, thank you. I’d rather stick to refilling your pitchers.”</p><p> </p><p>Visibly annoyed by the rejection, but keeping his shit eating grin up, he says, “In that case, I will have to ask to speak to your manager.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa, also smiling again, replies with a simple, “She will be right here.” and walks away from him.</p><p> </p><p>When she returns to the bar, even Akali looks at her wide-eyed. “Dude, what is his problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you hear? He wants to have sex with me, and I declined. I’ll go get Eve.” Kai’Sa replies, not smiling anymore but visibly pissed.</p><p> </p><p>This statement, though, makes Akali grin again, and she says, “Oh, sweet! She’s in a good mood today. You can thank me later.” then wiggles with her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being angry, Kai’Sa just has to snort at her friend’s remark. She knows it’s Akali’s way of cheering her up. Even though she is not interested in her colleague’s and boss’s sex-life. “Gross, Akali, I didn’t need to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa walks through the door that leads to a room in the back of the bar, which is where their boss and manager, Evelynn, usually stays in. Currently she is sitting at her desk, one leg thrown over the other, looking through what seems like a moderate pile of papers. And she looks incredibly graceful while doing so. Everything about this woman is, actually, very intriguing.</p><p> </p><p>“Eve?”</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn looks up from her paperwork. Her golden eyes boring into Kai’Sa as they always do. It was something she found incredibly uncomfortable in the first time she was working for her. The way the woman looks at you just feels like she is completely invading your personal space, without even being physically close. It’s probably a side effect of Evelynn being a demon. Maybe she does it intentionally.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai’Sa, darling, I can literally taste your anger.” Evelynn remarks in her silky voice. “Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Evelynn is a demon. And yes, Evelynn thrives on people’s agony and pain. But she is the most protective of Kai’Sa and Akali. If anybody gives these two a hard time, Evelynn will be there for them and defend them with everything she has.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a guy who wants to ‘speak to the manager’.” Kai’Sa tells her, making air quotes with her fingers. “Table five.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn chuckles. “Oh, Bokkie, whatever did you and your sweet soul do? Usually it’s Akali who gets into trouble.” she asks, not in an accusing tone though.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa gets more annoyed again when thinking about the alpha-guy. “I didn’t offer him my vagina along with the drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that statement actually makes Evelynn laugh out loud. Kai’Sa is usually not this blunt, but she is clearly angry. Evelynn puts a hand to the younger woman’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “I’ll handle him, darling. Take a few … and maybe a deep breath, you’re so worked up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bar’s too busy for a break, but thanks, boss.” Kai’Sa lamely replies, but appreciates her boss’s friendly offer.</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn nods. “Anything else I should know about him?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>They walk back outside, into the actual bar area. It is still packed and Kai’Sa immediately goes back to preparing a few drinks and feeling guilty to having left Akali alone in the room for the few minutes she talked to her boss.</p><p> </p><p>“Any more problems?” Kai’Sa asks.</p><p> </p><p>Akali just shakes her head. “It’s just crowded, Bokkie. Nothing we haven’t handled before. But please get those to table seven.” The motions towards a tray that has a couple of drinks neatly arranged on it.</p><p> </p><p>“On it.” Kai’Sa replies and skillfully lifts the tray up. On her way to the table she overhears the conversation her boss has with alpha-guy.</p><p> </p><p>“You … are the manager?” alpha-guy asks, sounding surprised. Granted, Evelynn does look more like a super-model. Rumor has it she used to be one but is just having a phase in which she doesn’t want to be in the limelight for a change.</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn casually stems a hand into her hip, and replies, “That’s right. Now what did you want to talk to me about?”</p><p> </p><p>He clears his throat under her intense look. A similar look that Kai’Sa once had a hard time withstanding. Just that it’s probably not a playful one. “Well, uhm … your employee here, she is not keeping up with her orders. At all.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn shortly looks at Kai’Sa, who is very obviously working her butt off as she always is, then looks back at him. “Interesting, to me it looks like she is keeping up quite well.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s had us waiting for our pitchers for a long time.” the man continues. “And she was rather rude when I politely pointed it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn crosses her arms and raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “Sir, we do have a lot of customers tonight. Clearly you noticed that as well. And, out of my two loyal and long-serving employees, Kai’Sa is the sweet soul of them.”</p><p> </p><p>But, of course, that wouldn’t be it from him. “Well maybe you should pay more attention to your employees, ma’am. We didn’t get our drinks on time and she was rude. And instead of offering some sort of compensation you defend her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I defend her. I know my employees well, and when she had you waiting a little longer than you think you deserved, then I guess you just weren’t worth her impeccable timing.” Evelynn throws back, her voice still casual.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” alpha-guy now raises his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me. Now, as a compensation I can have Akali serve you instead. But be warned, she is not as well-behaved as my sweet Kai’Sa. Or I can call the police and we can all talk about the sexual harassment she had to endure from you. And I wouldn’t recommend this option, I am quite good friends with the head of the neighborhood police.” Evelynn tells him. Her voice hasn’t changed but her look sure has. A perk of being a demon, this intense look she can give that can make people visibly shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Who … ? I was just joking!” he defends himself.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted her to compensate a mistake she didn’t make with sex, dear. Should I call the police?” Evelynn asks, pulling her phone from her pocket. Another perk of being a demon, she can read minds. Even though she doesn’t usually use it on people dear to her, she did it this time just for Kai’Sa’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>He finally seems to get a hint. “N-no, ma’am, it won’t be necessary. We’ll be leaving. But don’t think I won’t leave a bad review for the horrible service.” he throws back slightly unsure but angry at the end. He throws some money on the table, motions his two companions to move and starts leaving, muttering some profanities on his way.</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn stays still and makes sure that he leaves, her arms still crossed. When Kai’Sa moves past her, she puts an arm around the barmaid’s shoulders, walking her towards the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Eve.” Kai’Sa says in a small voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokkie, darling, you handled worse than these three clowns. Are you sure you’re alright?” Evelynn asks, now actually sounding a little concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Just having a day, nothing to worry about.” Kai’Sa replies, even offering a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn chuckles again and retreats her arm from the younger woman’s shoulders. Then she says, as nonchalantly as Akali did earlier, “You need to get laid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, boss.” the barmaid replies sarcastically and she hears her colleague snickering next to her. “You two are insufferable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we wrong?” Evelynn asks, a playful smirk now also gracing her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa takes a short breath, then drops her head in defeat. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should set you up, then?” the older woman with the platinum colored hair suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no! No set-ups again, Eve! I’m good on my own.” Kai’Sa quickly intervenes, head shooting back up quickly. Like she would endure another setup from these two, especially from Evelynn.</p><p> </p><p>The demoness crosses her arms. “Aren’t you being a little ungrateful, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the trouble you went through to organize this blind date. But, Eve … that woman was kinda frightening. You have to admit that yourself.” Kai’Sa replies.</p><p> </p><p>Evelynn shrugs. “So, she was a little kinky.”</p><p> </p><p>“A little kinky?” Kai’Sa tries to yell quietly but with meaning, “She was a dominatrix! I’m not into that stuff! And she was a demon as well, that’s what made it pretty scary.”</p><p> </p><p>“N’aww, Bokkie, it’s not all that bad.” Akali throws in with a proud grin on her lips. “You could have given it a try.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa quickly retorts, “Not helping, Kali.” Also, she tries to just scratch the mental images of her best friend and her boss doing those practices out of her head quickly before they can manifest themselves for longer than she wants them to.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember her being a rather nice lady.” the demoness replies, clearly not wanting give up on the argument yet.</p><p> </p><p>“She was very polite and friendly after I explained to her that our sexual preferences are not even close to the same and this was a huge misunderstanding. No more set-ups, Eve.” Kai’Sa calmly replies, her tone rather demanding though. “Now, can I please just get back to work?”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, darling.” Evelynn replies completely nonchalantly. Kai’Sa is right, work won’t wait. They can always discuss this topic later or another time. “Akali, dear, help Kai’Sa out in the service? I will work the bar for a little bit. It <em>is</em> very full tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, boss.” Akali replies, even saluting comically. Which makes Evelynn amusedly roll her eyes at her younger lover.</p><p> </p><p>And so, Kai’Sa and Akali continue working a busy evening and night, with the rare situation of their boss helping them out. The shift was just a regular shift for Kai’Sa after all. With those men gone, she even started to enjoy the night again. Maybe her colleague and her boss were right, though. Maybe she did need someone in her life, and not just for one night. Or maybe, just maybe, she should just have fun. But who knows, the future can bring anything.</p><p> </p><p>Or anyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for everyone who made it through the first chapter!</p><p>Two things<br/>- I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for any typos I missed<br/>- English in not my first language :)</p><p>And a special shoutout to a dear friend who has read the whole thing and encouraged me to write more and also publish it. You are awesome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Designer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the comments and Kudos! Here's the next chapter for you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahri sits down at the small meeting table in her office, along with all four of her colleagues, and she clears her throat shortly. It’s Monday, 10 am, time for their weekly meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, lovelies.” she greets them with a wide smile. A wide and artificial smile which she hopes looks genuine enough for the others not to notice. It’s very important to her to keep her private problems out of work. Or at least away from her colleagues. She is the head of the design department, anyways, a character who has to be some sort of model, especially for her rather young colleagues. (Not that she is old, herself, they are just younger).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning.” can be heard in unison from the other four. Well, all of them but one, which sounded a lot more like a growl or mumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Xayah, is everything alright?” Ahri asks, concerned. As their boss she has to make sure everyone is well, of course. Happy employees work better, and when the work she delivers to <em>her</em> boss is good, well, she has a lot less trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The red-haired woman leans back in her chair with a groan, her animal-like ears slightly drooping to her side. “Sorry, boss. Long weekend. I’m just tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xayah is from the race of the Vastaya, who are mainly human-animal hybrids. There used to be many different tribes very early on in history, but they have been well-established in modern-day society. Actually, Ahri herself is a Vastaya, and so is another one of her colleagues, Neeko, a very young and bubbly specimen with shorter, blue hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Xayah was having too much fun with her boyfriend, hm?” said specimen indicates with an ambiguous undertone and in her broken accent. She has always been struggling a bit with the local language, but is getting better at it. She doesn’t sound amused, though. “Xayah should concentrate more on fun with colleagues!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Xayah snarl and another one of the members groan. A human woman with brunette hair and very prominent amber colored eyes named Quinn. “Not this again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Xayah. Neeko. Please, can we start the meeting? You will have time to discuss everything else later.” Ahri interferes in a rather sharp tone before the two start bickering, as they tend to do sometimes. Apparently it has something to do with Neeko having a huge crush on the redhead, who has a boyfriend. A fact that the blue-haired woman dislikes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, boss.” comes from both of them in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sera, you didn’t put that into the protocol, did you?” Ahri asks the last and by far youngest of the four, her personal assistant, Seraphine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course not, Miss Ahri!” Seraphine replies with a smile and a happy voice, trying to keep the mood light. She’s been working for Ahri for a couple of months now and gets along well with her and the others. Always hard working and a happy soul, something they all appreciate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” Ahri lets out a short breath. Already thinking about what will lie ahead of them not just this week, but the next few months, starts giving her a headache. “Now, as you all know, we are re-designing the logo for the company. They want something sparkly, like diamonds or crystal. And along with the new logo they will release a new clothing line, of course, that should match this new logo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me guess, also sparkly?” Xayah throws in, sounding unimpressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri nods. “Exactly. Sparkly. Iridescent. That sort of stuff is getting more and more popular, as you might have noticed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately I have.” the redhead replies in her husky voice. “Where are the good old times, when people just wore black?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not everyone is an emo like you.” Quinn remarks, to which Neeko bursts out in a short laughter, Seraphine quietly giggles and even Ahri has to hold back a snort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xayah crosses her arms defensively. “Like you would wear all sparkly outfits, you wannabe-ornithologist. And I’m <em>not</em> an emo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, girls, <em>focus</em>!” Ahri calls out to them. The downside of having an all-female team is all the bickering between them. “I’m sure you will find a way to combine black and iridescent, Xayah. So far, there are no limits.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This seems to satisfy the redhead. “Cool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More colors would do Xayah some good!” Neeko exclaims, once again igniting this sort of conversation, that just has no room in a meeting but more in after-work events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri just sighs shortly, but she is not necessarily annoyed. They are young and high-spirited and just love their word-duels. Sometimes she just enjoys this as well, but today is not the day, unfortunately, to let them just go at it. They actually have work to do. New logo, new clothing line, means a lot of work in the next couple of weeks. And they better get at it before her boss gets antsy. So, with a firm tone she says, “<em>Girls</em>!” to get back their attention and continue the meeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, the bickering of the young women didn’t stop throughout the meeting, but they managed to somehow work through the most important work-related. After she dismisses the four she gets back to her desk and plops down on her chair, letting out a long breath. She leans her face into her hands, rubbing her eyes slowly, her foxlike ears pointing to the side. Blonde hair falling into her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>So much to do this week.</em> She thinks to herself, going over her calendar in her mind. And she is not just thinking about her work calendar. <em>Why did the Crownguards have to come up with this stupid re-invention of their logo and practically their whole brand this month? Couldn’t they have waited until I am done with-</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Ahri?” a soft voice interrupts her thoughts, and she looks up from her hands, ears sharp and upright again. It’s Seraphine, her young and pretty assistant, holding a mug with a hot beverage. Young, pretty and innocent. And always a smile on her face, like she has no worry in her life. Ahri sometimes envies that, but is happy for her at the same time. The girl shouldn’t have those problems. Ever. “I’m sorry to intrude, but you looked like you needed coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri gives the younger woman a grateful smile and takes the mug, holding it to her nose. The smell of coffee soothes her sometimes. “Thanks, Sera. You’re a gem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seraphine lights up at the compliment, her smile broadening. Though, her features then turn a little more serious and worried. “Is everything alright? You look very stressed lately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri wants to blurt everything out, she really does, but she simply can’t worry her colleagues with her personal issues, despite knowing they would listen. She also listens to their problems, she worries, she wants people around her to be happy. But she has to stay their role model, she can’t just drop all of this onto them. Especially someone so young and pure as Seraphine. “Nothing I can’t handle. Thank you for asking, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seraphine shifts from one foot to the other, clearly contemplating whether or not she should even open her mouth again. After a second or two of inwardly debating with herself, she decides to take the risk, “Are you going through a divorce?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri looks at her, wide-eyed. Now she is also having an inner debate. Lie or tell her the truth? Has it ever done her anything good if she lied, though? She also listens to her colleagues’ problems, knows some personal issues. They all get along well, so why not let them in a little on what is happening?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, the truth it is, “Yes, Sera. I am.” she admits, and it comes out as a sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence. Should she say more? She doesn’t really want to get into a long-winded talk about how she got into this situation. Work is still pressing in the back of her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” the young woman mouths quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri gives her a smile again. “How did you know? I didn’t tell anyone here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm … you’re not wearing your ring anymore. The others noticed that as well, by the way.” Seraphine replies, still looking a little uncomfortable. “I’m sorry if this was too personal to ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, it’s alright, Sera. Don’t worry.” Ahri reassures with a smile. She knows that Seraphine wouldn’t have any bad intentions. “I appreciate your concern.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This makes Seraphine’s carefree smile return to her lips, but with a blush, too. She asks in a quiet voice, “May I tell the others, too? They’ve been kind of sending me here to ask you because we were all concerned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri feels touched. Her team cares about her, which feels like the first good news in a while. She almost, but just almost, feels tears stinging in her eyes, but instead she lets out a short giggle. “Of course, tell them.” she says, now also wearing a smile again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Ahri.” the younger woman now grins. “Oh, and if you ever need someone to talk to about it, I always have an open ear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri wants to thank her but before she can her phone rings. Her private phone, not her work phone. She checks the caller ID and lets out a sigh. <em>Speak of the devil.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I appreciate it, Sera, but I’m afraid I should take this.” Ahri unfortunately has to dismiss her assistant. Seraphine nods understandingly and leaves the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With another sigh, Ahri picks up. “Hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe?” comes the male voice from the other side. Her husband. Well, still-husband. She won’t be referring to him as that very soon. Hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope this is important, Sett.” Ahri replies, not interested in any conversation with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanted to know how you’re holding up?” he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri frowns. She doesn’t have time for this. “Is that all? I told you to only call me during work if it’s about our divorce.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It <em>is</em> about our divorce.” he retorts, sounding a little upset.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” she sighs again. “Did you call to tell me you finally signed the papers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short pause. Ahri is impatiently tapping her nails on the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then finally an answer, “I called to ask if we really have to go through with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri groans in frustration, her white fox-tail twitching in anger behind her. This conversation has been going on for a month. “Yes, Sett, we will go through with it. We agreed to do this. Stop letting your family or your pride interfere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You turned into a real bitch, you know that?” he sounds butthurt, and Ahri finds it pathetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you turned into a disgusting macho.” she deadpans, still not sounding interested in what he has to say. “Anything else? Because I will hang up now, this conversation is not going anywhere and I have work to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and your stupid work can go to hell.” another butthurt comment through the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri rolls her eyes. “And you’re still wondering why we’re getting a divorce. Goodbye, Sett.” she says and quickly hangs up the call. After getting such sweet concern from her colleagues she really doesn’t want to deal with the nightmare that is her divorce and that moron who still calls himself her husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>’Get married’ they said … ‘You’re a great couple!’ … ‘Why wait when you have a handsome man like him’ they said. Never. Ever. Will I listen to my family again.</em> Ahri thinks, massaging her temples with her index and middle fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Ahri?” Seraphine peeks her head inside the office again, her pink and blue dual-colored bangs falling into her face at the movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sera, did I ever tell you that having a spouse is not the most important thing in life?” Ahri asks out loud, more or less ignoring that her assistant probably wanted to inform her about something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seraphine enters the office fully, since she is being talked to by her boss, and pushes the bangs behind her ear. “I don’t think you have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri crosses her arms. “Well then let me tell you. Having a husband … or wife, of course, is not the most important thing in life. In fact, it is the least important. Having fun and enjoying your life is. Please, do me a favor and enjoy your life, and if you must have someone, find a partner who loves you for who you are and not because you are good for their status or image or something like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seraphine seems a little confused, not used to Ahri talking to her like this, but she still smiles. “Uhm … I will, Miss Ahri.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Great work, Ahri, that’s what you get for ranting. A poor, confused, Seraphine.</em> Ahri thinks, then shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Sera. What were you going to say in the first place?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, right, the Web-department is on the phone. Should I transfer them?” Seraphine asks, regaining her composure very quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, please.” Ahri replies, “And thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let the day of work begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri shuts down her PC and lets out a frustrated sigh. This whole divorce fiasco is not helping her creative juices. In fact, she feels like she is not creative at all at the moment. Instead of going over the drafts her colleagues have sent her, she has been busying herself with phone calls to other departments they have to work together with instead. It’s something she has to do, anyways, but still. Every time she looked at a design she felt something was missing about it, but she couldn’t pinpoint what it was, let alone do any adjusting to it. If she doesn’t get her mojo back soon she will have a real problem with her boss very soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, she knows better than to try and work on something too hard, and instead decides to call it a day. Also, she has duties to take care of at home as well. <em>If only my life was simple, at least for one day.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not late, but her co-workers are probably all gone by now. When she walks out of her office she is greeted with an empty room. No, wait, there is still someone here. Quinn is sitting at her desk, deep in thought and scribbling away on her tablet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quinn?” Ahri softly calls out to the other woman, not wanting to startle her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette looks up from her tablet. “Oh, boss, I thought you and the others already left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri smiles and shakes her head. “I’m about to leave now. And so should you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quinn shrugs her shoulders. “I’m kind of in a flow right now … better not spoil it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, promise me you won’t overwork yourself. I still need you this month.” Ahri replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure.” Quinn even offers a smile, which Ahri returns, before turning to leave. Before the fox-lady can take a step, though, she hears her co-worker’s voice again, “Uhm … boss?” and her voice sounds a little unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” Ahri turns back around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about your divorce.” Quinn offers, her look now sympathetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri lets out yet another sigh, a quiet one. “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look … I know we are working under you, and I understand that you might not want to share your whole life with us. But I at least hope you have someone to talk to about this. You seemed so bottled up in the last months.” Quinn tells her. Out of the four, Quinn is the most mature of them. And yet, Ahri knows this offer comes from all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I uhm … ” Ahri starts but doesn’t quite know what to say. She technically doesn’t actually have anyone she can talk to, since her parents aren’t really for the divorce, and everyone else she doesn’t want to bother with it. “I’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm.” Quinn hums. “If you want to, you can join us on Friday for some after-work drinks. Xayah found this new bar – which is why she was so tired today – that she wants to show us. We can talk about your divorce, and anything else, have a couple of drinks, and maybe get your mind off of things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri ponders on the offer for a moment, her ears twitching slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The bar is in the east side.” Quinn adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” Ahri looks surprised. “That’s around where I live.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Quinn smiles knowingly. “Bar’s called <em>Last Caress</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri raises an eyebrow. “Interesting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quinn shrugs again. “Apparently they have great drinks and nachos. Who are we to judge a book by its cover, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True.” Ahri agrees, crossing her arms, still contemplating on whether to join her colleagues or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you coming or what?” Quinn asks again, eyebrows raised and she is honestly wearing a rather hopeful expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One Ahri can’t just refuse like that. “Oh, alright. I’ll join you.” Having a nice night with her co-workers can’t hurt, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri took the public transport to get to work and back home today. She owns a car, but it’s more of a ‘what strikes her mood’ kind of thing in the morning to decide whether she will take the car or not. At least most of the times. Life does throw her some obstacles along the way every now and then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gets out at a stop earlier today, wanting to take a short walk, and starts the way to her apartment. The sun is still out, it’s in the middle of the afternoon. People are walking about and passing her, some staring at their phones, some listening to music, a few even having an actual conversation, smiling and laughing. Ahri also has to smile, looking forward to the day she can walk around so carefree again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, suddenly, she spots something, and she turns her head to look. There, on her almost typical way to work and home (she did sometimes walk an extra stop), on the other side of the road, is a bar. <em>Last Caress</em>. She’s never noticed it until now. <em>Funny, how you perceive things when you talk about them beforehand.</em> She thinks to herself, stopping in her tracks. The place doesn’t look especially intriguing from the outside, rather plain, blending in, but the deep purple logo just stands out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow she wants to go inside. Maybe check the place out beforehand. Maybe get a tolerable drink, before real life at home decides to visit her later. Sounds like a plan. An untypical plan for her, but she seems determined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, Ahri crosses the road with a goal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, so, slight bit of a cliffhanger there xD you'll get your Kahri interactions soon though!</p>
<p>Also, on a sidenot, this is not a complete slow-slow burn. Things will step up soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Fox and the Symbiote</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Compared to Sunday, when the bar was full to the brim, Mondays are super-lazy and slow. They are the exact opposite, there are hardly any people in the bar. So, Kai’Sa is working this shift by herself, Akali has a day off. And tomorrow it will be the other way round. Evelynn, as always, is in the back, working everything in the background and then some.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are really only two people here right now. Granted, it is still only afternoon and more people usually come when the hour gets later. Kai’Sa heads over to one of the customers to collect his empty glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another beer, sir?” she asks, politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods his head, hardly paying attention to her. His eyes are fixed on the screen of his smartphone. Normally, Kai’Sa would find it rude, but after the busy night yesterday she enjoys that people actually aren’t paying attention to her. She quickly fixes him another beer and, when returning to the bar once again, she realizes that another customer walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gives them some time to study the drinks on display, since they sat down at the bar and not at a table, and she washes the glass that she just collected from the other customer. When she is done, though, she does take a look at who walked in, she almost chokes on her own saliva at the first glance of an extremely beautiful Vastaya woman with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She is clad in a skirt suit and Kai’Sa even catches a glimpse of a white tail. But also, she looks so … troubled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>For fuck’s sake, Kai’Sa, don’t mess this up.</em> Kai’Sa thinks to herself, as she swallows the lump that has apparently formed in her throat and she approaches the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri is busy looking at the various bottles of alcohol and the small drink menu that is scribbled onto a chalkboard in a very neat but also kind of edged handwriting. She is not much of a drinker, and usually orders what other people order. Whatever should she get?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good afternoon, ma’am.” she hears a soft and surprisingly soothing voice in a slightly foreign accent, so she looks up. It’s a young woman, with long dark hair that have an emerald colored streak in it, tied back into a tight ponytail, only a couple of fringes daring their way into the woman’s face. Her purple eyes seem to be looking at her, but also kind of through her, like they are actually trying to look into her soul. And she is wearing a white shirt with a dark vest over it, and dark pants. Something about this woman is instantly very appealing to Ahri. “What can I get you today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri blinks once, not able to speak for a moment. Since when is she so startled by a stranger? A very beautiful stranger, to be fair. “Oh, uhm … do you have something not too strong but still … satisfying?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa thinks for a moment. She knows plenty of drinks that they have on their menu or she’s learned in the past which are all in some books, that probably might suit that woman’s needs. But somehow, she doesn’t just want to make something random for a woman who looks so insanely breathtaking. She wants to create something of her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I got something for you.” Kai’Sa replies, collecting herself again, then mixes together a small selection of fruit juices and spices them with alcohol. She adorns it neatly with sugar and a slice of fruit, and at the end puts a straw into it, before setting it on the bar and sliding it over to the Vastayan woman. “I wonder if it will suit your taste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri has been watching the barmaid curiously, the woman’s skilled moves, fingers almost dancing with the glass and ingredients. She’s putting on quite a show for anyone who would see it, really. Her heightened sense of smell is instantly pleased at the fruity but sweet scent of the drink. She then delicately clasps her lips around the straw and takes a careful sip. The liquid explodes in her mouth like a tropical paradise with the slight sharpness of alcohol, but her senses are tingling very pleasantly at the taste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa watches the Vastaya with the same interest as the blonde woman has watched her prepare the drink. And she finds the sight in front of her almost a little too much to handle for her touch-starved self. <em>God, you really need to get laid, Kai’Sa. Focus.</em> she colds herself, quickly shaking off any naughty thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mh.” Ahri lets out, even smiling slightly. Her fox-ears giving a slight twitch. “This is absolutely delicious. Which one is it, so I can order it again sometime?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid offers one of her most charming smiles, which Ahri finds absurdly attractive, then the dark haired woman replies, “Oh, I just meddled it together. Let’s call it ‘a nice kick after an exhausting day’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice.” Ahri remarks, then raises a challenging eyebrow at the other woman, though. “You can tell I had an exhausting day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa chuckles. “Trust me, I’ve been working in this business for quite some time now. It’s not hard to figure out you had an exhausting day. Maybe even more than one day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri has her elbow propped on the bar, head laying in her hand, one eyebrow raised. “Interesting. What else have you figured out about me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Is she flirting with me? I must be hallucinating.</em> Kai’Sa asks herself. There was definitely something more to the tone of the other woman’s voice. “Well … you’re a Vastaya.” They both share a playful smile at this very obvious fact. “Which also makes determining your age difficult because I know Vastaya age differently than humans. But I can see you are some sort of business woman. But, what I can most prominently see is that there is something on your mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Ahri asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods. “Yes. And now I will do my most cliché duty as a barmaid,” she starts, then takes a clean rag from under her workspace, “and wipe the bar while you tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was more of a request than a question, one that makes Ahri giggle. Especially as the dark haired woman starts to very blatantly wipe the bar and give her an expectant look. “I don’t know, I can’t just burden a stranger with my problems.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa grabs the opportunity. “What’s your name, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahri.” the fox-lady replies, looking just slightly confused at the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Ahri. My name is Kai’Sa. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Kai’Sa offers another one of those charming smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine.” Ahri replies, offering a smile herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now that we know each other’s names, I’m not a stranger anymore. So, spill!” Kai’Sa tries again. Of course she cares about why the beautiful woman across from her is wearing the frown on her face, but also, she really wants to keep this conversation going as long as possible. It’s not every day that a woman catches her attention quite like Ahri does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, Ahri giggles at the playfulness of the other woman. But when that dies down, the smiles is replaced with a deeper frown, and she sighs. The offer is too tempting to resist since she hasn’t had anyone to properly talk to about this. “Well … I am getting a divorce. And it’s agonizing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa stops her movements shortly. Ahri must be a lot older than she assumed if she’s getting a divorce. Or not? “I bet. How long have you been married?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Three years. We started dating when I was in college. It’s a long story, really, I don’t want to bore you with it.” Ahri starts but cuts herself off again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I got time. And I enjoy long stories.” Kai’Sa offers, now leaning against her workspace. Her look a mix between pleading and curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>How can a stranger be so endearing?</em> Ahri asks herself, giving in. “Fine.” she takes a longer breath, before starting, “So, like I said, my husband and I started dating when I was in college. I was an art student and he was basically a model. He still is, actually. Anyways, he was always quite charming, sweet and polite and all. We started dating and were pretty good from the get-go. It didn’t take our families long to kind of pressured us into marrying. Well, my family pressured me, I think he was always for it. I wasn’t sure about the marriage, but since I knew he always treated me well I eventually agreed. And as soon as I said yes, everything changed. And I realized that, in the end, he saw me just as some sort of a prize. I mean, I always knew he enjoyed ‘bragging’ with me, showing me off. And after graduation I got this job at the design department at <em>Crownguard</em>, that sort of put some sort of ‘high-status’ label on me, which he enjoyed showing off even more. But at home, he didn’t seem to care at all about me anymore. I put that ring on my finger and that was it, he thought I was his, like he didn’t need to put any effort into the relationship anymore. All he cared about was me ‘looking pretty’ – even at home when I just wanted to relax – and sex, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kai’Sa realizes that Ahri is taking a short break, the barmaid asks, “Well, was the sex good, at least?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri snorts. “Not particularly, no. I mean, he treated me well and everything, but there was nothing exciting that ever came with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Kai’Sa says. “I mean, about the whole situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh don’t be. It’s not your fault he now just is this self-absorbed prick. We’ve had troubles in our marriage for a long time, and a couple of months ago I voiced that I want a divorce. He didn’t take me seriously until I presented him with the papers. He’s been throwing a tamper-tantrum ever since, and still hasn’t signed them. I just don’t have the energy to take this to court, it’s so unnecessary. Also his family and my family don’t understand why we are getting divorced because ‘we are the perfect couple’ – whatever that’s supposed to be. And it just fuels him with some idea that maybe, if everybody keeps bugging me about it, I will take back the papers and stay in the marriage. But that’s not gonna happen, so I’m just waiting for him to sign it, and I think he’s slowly getting the idea that I won’t bounce back.” Ahri continues. Her tail has been twitching ever so slightly, probably uncomfortably, every now and then while she was talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is a lot of pressure on a single person.” Kai’Sa notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri sighs and nods, then rubs her temples again. “Right? And to top this all off, the Crownguards decided to change their logo and with it basically their whole brand and that loads me with work. It’s like the universe doesn’t like me right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa just looks at her with a blank expression. “My goodness, you sound like you need a vacation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri buries her face in her hands. “Yeah, earliest I can take a vacation is in a year. Or in five.” she says, but then sits back up, appearing as graceful as before, and takes another sip of her drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So uhm … Crownguard, huh? You <em>are</em> quite a fancy one.” Kai’Sa says with a playful voice, trying to change the subject a bit, at least draw it away from the divorce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s ears twitch at this statement, and she’s wearing a very slight smile again. “Apparently I am. Head of the design department, right here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa is intrigued. “Wow, so everything that we see from Crownguard comes from you? Clothes, purses, accessories and whatnot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me and my team, yes. And, of course, the boss. Miss Crownguard herself.” Ahri replies sounding rather nonchalant, taking another good sip from the delicious drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tianna Crownguard?” Kai’Sa asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri nods. “Yep, the one and only.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I’m not into all of the gossip of the tabloids, but she looks like a handful.” Kai’Sa remarks. The woman always looks rather snarky on pictures, and she never smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles. “Oh she is. Never satisfied with anything, always judging, hard working. You know, what you would expect from someone who always looks so pissed. Unlike her nephew and niece, who are also sort of helping her run this company.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? What are they like?” the dark haired woman asks, still intrigued, she would probably talk to the other woman the whole night if given the opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri looks a lot more relaxed by now. Seems like the change of topic helped. “Garen is a little more like his aunt, I guess. He enjoys the role of being in charge, likes to boss some people around, but at the end of the day he seems to have a more human side to him. And Luxanna, well, she’s a thorn in her aunt’s eye. She’s a bubbly sweetheart, cares about employees, laughs and smiles all the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady takes another sip of her drink, and Kai’Sa watches her shortly, before finally tearing her gaze away from the woman to check on the customers. She was so fixed on the conversation she wouldn’t have noticed anything happening around her. And honestly, she wouldn’t have cared. Luckily, nothing in the bar has changed, the other two customers have their glasses still almost full and not looking like they will be leaving soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope I’m not keeping you from anything?” Ahri’s voice gets her back out of her thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa grins. “You mean from the masses of customers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri looks around shortly, then giggles again. “It’s not always this vacant, though, is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” the dark haired woman shakes her head. “Only Mondays and Tuesdays are lazy. On weekends we are usually filled to the brim.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” Ahri muses, looking back at the barmaid. “I do appreciate your time, by the way. Even though I kind of didn’t have a choice but talk to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa raises her arms, a sheepish look on her face. “Sometimes people need a slight push towards what’s good for them. Are you at least feeling a little better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am, actually. Thank you.” Ahri replies, her smile looking a lot less forced now, even reaching up to her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile that makes Kai’Sa almost blush because of its sincerity and beauty. “Anytime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ahri realizes that all she has done the last couple of seconds was study the other woman’s eyes – because they are very fascinating even from further away – she decides to say something again before this moment gets a little too … intense. “So, you do have quite a keen eye then when judging people. Or does it maybe have to do with the fact that you also aren’t quite human?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa’s eyes widen at the statement. She is certain her symbiotes didn’t show during the conversation. “Uhm … how did you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>am</em> Vastaya. We are prone to magic. And I feel something about you that is definitely not human.” Ahri replies, her look now curious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman pushes the bangs out of her face, but they fall right back. “Well, you’re not wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri finishes her drink, then lays her forearms on the counter, eyebrows raised. “I would love to hear more about it, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not necessarily something Kai’Sa talks about much, since her transformation and what came with it is often linked to nightmares. Then again, talking about it never hurt. “No, I don’t.” she says. But before she talks she takes her glass of water and takes a good sip. “I travelled a lot as a kid and a teenager, and I always enjoyed exploring the surrounding area of where we stayed at. I saw a lot of the world, and I also saw a lot of interesting things during those explorations. Just, that one day, it seems like I took a few wrong turns during exploring. Nothing bad happened, but I just saw this … goo … on the floor. And I know there is this unspoken, universal rule to not touch the goo, but … ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You touched the goo?” Ahri asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods. “I touched the goo. And the goo liked me, and we entered a symbiosis. I was ten back then, so that’s why I might not have known about the goo-touching rule. Anyways, turns out whatever I caught back there was some remnant of a void-spawn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Void-spawn? I thought these things were taken care of a long time ago.” the blonde muses with a thoughtful frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was just remnants of one, apparently they still move and you might or might not run into them. And, of course, I had the honor to find one, and now I can’t get rid of it anymore.” Kai’Sa replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still curious, Ahri asks, “Is it bad, though? Does it hurt?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman shakes her head. “No, not at all. It itches sometimes, especially when it spreads across my skin. But so far, it’s been rather useful. It makes me stronger, heals wounds faster. But also, the symbiosis was like going through literal hell, and I get nightmares about it every now and then. So that’s also something I have to live with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri gives her a sympathetic look. “Aw, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa just shakes her head. “We all have our vices, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re right.” Ahri replies. She then checks her watch. <em>Damn, I have to go. But at least I know I will be back.</em> “How much do you get for the drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s on me.” Kai’Sa replies, taking the empty glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde frowns again slightly at this. “I really couldn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not even on the menu. And you seem like you can use a kind gesture. So, it’s on me.” the dark haired woman insists, her eyes locking with the fox-lady’s blue ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri looks at the other woman for a second longer than she intended, studying those purple eyes one more time today. Those fascinating orbs in this unusual color. Then she snaps herself out of it. “Alright. Then … thank you, Kai’Sa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And one more time, Kai’Sa gives that charming smile again. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri nods and then reluctantly gets up. And boy has Kai’Sa never seen anyone get up gracefully in her life until now. And before she can stop herself she says, “Please do come back if you ever need someone to talk to again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri, who has already started to walk away, looks over her shoulder and this time gives a more suggestive and playful look. Why it turned out that way she doesn’t even know herself. Nevertheless, she says, “I will.” and that came out more like a purr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It leaves Kai’Sa standing behind the bar with a blush on her face. It is only when Ahri left, that she hears a silky voice from somewhere beside her, “My, my, Bokkie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman very quickly snaps out of her thoughts, even jumping slightly, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. “Eve!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a stunning woman that was.” Evelynn remarks, smirking slightly but knowingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa scratches the back of her neck, still feeling her cheeks completely flushed. It’s like the fox-lady cast a spell on her. Well, maybe she actually did. “Yeah, uhm … s-she was quite something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demoness raises an eyebrow at her barmaid. “’Quite something’ is an understatement the way you are blushing, my dear. And that look she gave you there at the end … it seems you got yourself an admirer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think so?” Kai’Sa asks, sounding like a little kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep chuckle from Evelynn. Being a succubus she has a quite keen sense of people’s attractions. “Oh, Bokkie, I don’t want to spoil the suspense. Did you at least get her number?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh … no. But I did get her name. And I know where she works.” the barmaid offers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job, darling. Now let’s hope she’ll be back soon. I like that spark she ignited in you.” Evelynn remarks, then, as quickly as she appeared, she disappears again in the room behind the bar, leaving a rather dumbfounded Kai’Sa standing there. She’s still blushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I guess the first step is done for them! Hope you enjoyed</p>
<p>Thank you all again for the Kudos and comments, you guys rock my world :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friday Night Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, again, thank you so much for all the lovely comments and Kudos! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday evening. People are starting to come to <em>Last Caress</em>, wanting a good drink and a good time after their week of work. They sit at the tables and at the bar, talking with their friends, colleagues, dates, acquaintances. They’re smiling and laughing and generally look like they’re having a good time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa leans on her workspace with her forearms, scanning the crowd with a very slight smile. Nights like this one are always a delight to work. Now hopefully they won’t get another Mister Obnoxious who thinks he’s better than the rest. <em>Better not jinx it.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo, Bokkie.” Akali grabs her attention from the side. Kai’Sa just looks at her. “You think the pretty lady will come again soon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Kai’Sa replies, looking back towards the customers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eve said she was smokin’.” the smaller one of the two says. “I really want to see her and confirm that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes the other barmaid chuckle slightly. “I’m pretty sure that’s not the word Eve used.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. That doesn’t change that fact that you were really into her.” Akali says with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa raises an eyebrow at her colleague. “Oh, did Eve tell you that as well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Akali replies nonchalantly. “Was she wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. But when such a beautiful woman walks into the bar it’s really not hard.” Kai’Sa says, thinking back on the blonde beauty who she hasn’t been able to wipe off her mind. Those electric blue eyes still haunting her, especially that last look she received. It makes a shiver run down her spine just thinking about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>New customers arrive at the bar. A group of five ladies, it seems, one prettier than the other. But then, Kai’Sa’s heart stops for a split second as the last of the five walks inside, her eyes cross a pair of familiar ones. Purple meets blue once again, if only for a brief second. That look, that presence, it knocks the air out of her lungs. She freezes a good couple of seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hardly even notices the hand that is waving in front of her face. “Earth to Bokkie? Are you still in there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s here.” Kai’Sa says without moving from her frozen position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali blinks. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahri. She just walked in.” Kai’Sa snaps out of it, but now her hands are getting all sweaty and her heartbeat rises. She wasn’t prepared. At all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali’s eyes widen, then she slings her arms around her colleague’s shoulders, almost climbing on her form the side, scanning the crowd frantically, trying to see where Kai’Sa is looking. “Where?!” she practically yells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kali, can you please be a little less … obvious?” the taller of the two says while trying to peel the other woman back off of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, there are five women that just came in, three of them are Vastaya. Which one is she? You’re killing me here!” Akali asks anxiously, still trying to gain some height by clinging onto her colleague and stretching her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa sighs. “The blonde.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?! Holy fuck she’s hot- hey!” Akali exclaims and also complains as Kai’Sa successfully shoves the smaller woman off of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have no decency or subtlety in you.” Kai’Sa remarks, straightening her clothes again from the friendly assault of her colleague.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna go get a closer look.” Akali starts, but Kai’Sa quickly grabs her arm to stop her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, you’re not. You stay here, I will get that table.” she adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali frowns playfully. “Why? You already know what she looks like from up close.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t trust the words that might leave your mouth once you’re there. You have no filter sometimes.” Kai’Sa replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali now pouts shortly, but then shrugs. “Alright, fine. You got a point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the table, Ahri is trying to act as casual as she can. She knew she would come to the bar again today, so she might or might not have put one a little more makeup and made sure her outfit looked presentable. She already spotted Kai’Sa on her way in, and she swore she saw the positive surprise on the barmaid’s face as she spotted Ahri. The whole week she had the conversation with the dark haired beauty in her mind, it almost drove her insane. She doesn’t know where this fascination with the other woman came from, but she didn’t mind it either because it somehow reignited her creativity. And she thought it might not hurt to investigate this issue a little further. Maybe she will have time to talk to Kai’Sa again tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you said the nachos are good?” Quinn asks, studying the menu. The voice of her colleague gets Ahri back out of her thoughts. She is fighting with herself to not look at the bar the whole time, although she did glance over once more since she arrived and just found Kai’Sa in what seemed like an argument with the other barmaid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really good. And the drinks are as well. Rakan and I tried a couple last weekend and every single one was delicious. They got quite the mixologists here.” Xayah replies casually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No kidding.</em> Ahri thinks to herself, biting her lip before actually saying it out loud. She can’t give away that she’s been here before, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening, ladies.” this soothing voice in the slightly foreign accent greets them. “What can I get you tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Fuck, fuck, shit, it’s Kai’Sa. Stay smooth and calm.</em> Ahri takes a deep breath to calm her nerves again. Honestly, she has been rather anxious to visit the bar again and talk to the other woman, but she figured returning every evening would be kind of a stalking behavior. But now that Kai’Sa is standing right beside her, she feels like a little girl. It almost surprises herself how much she wanted to see the woman again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, we’ll need something to get this one’s mind off of some bad shit.” Xayah says, unashamed, pointing at Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde woman looks up at Kai’Sa, who is standing beside her, and gives her a sheepish look. Their gazes lock again, and seemingly the world around them disappears for a moment. This sensation is quite overwhelming but also rather unexplainable for both of them. Or … is it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gives a slight smile, then tears her gaze away from Ahri – as hard as it was – and asks the redhead, “Alright, and what did you have in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about we start with some tequila shots?” Xayah asks the other woman, who all seem fine with her choice. “Alright, then five shots of tequila and one of those awesome nacho plates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gives them her charming smile, the one that kills Ahri every time she sees it. “Coming right up, ladies.” She lets her gaze wander to Ahri one more time for just this split second before she leaves for the bar, and Ahri could have sworn her smile widened this slight bit more when she did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, boss?” Xayah asks for the blonde woman’s attention. Ahri gives her a questioning look. “Should I get that chick’s number for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri frowns in confusion. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now even Quinn chimes in, “I mean, you were practically staring at her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was?” Ahri asks, a little dumbfounded. What a weird effect does this barmaid have on her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boss was looking at miss barmaid like she will be boss’s next dessert.” Neeko says with a big grin, and way too loud for Ahri’s liking. But the statement seriously catches Ahri off guard, she just very much fights a blush at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Xayah then shrugs. “Hey, I don’t judge. She’s an eyecatcher.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess she is?” Ahri agrees, trying to sound like this isn’t affecting her too much. And to add some sass, she says, “Bold of you to assume that I like women, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, boss, she is really hot. You don’t have to be into ladies to realize that.” Quinn agrees with her co-worker. It’s funny, when they are at work, she hardly sees these two interacting, but ever since they left the office building, they have changed their tone with each other quite a lot. “Isn’t that right, Sera?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-well uh … she is.” Seraphine replies, politely blushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sera so innocent. So adorable.” Neeko chirps, throwing an arm around Seraphine’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa’s voice beside them almost makes Ahri jump, “Here are your shots, ladies. The nachos will take another few minutes.” then she sets down the tequila shots, neatly adorned with slices of lime, and she also gives them some salt. “Enjoy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kai’Sa walks away and Ahri fights the urge to glance at her again, Xayah asks, “You all had tequila before, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quinn snorts at the question, Neeko nods eagerly, Ahri says, “Sure.” and Seraphine also affirms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all prepare the salt then, and Xayah is the first to raise her glass. “To a great Friday night. I’m really glad you joined us tonight, boss. And also, I’m happy Seraphine tagged along as well for a change.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cheers!” the five women call out in unison, lick their salt off their hands before downing the burning liquid and finally each of them end with a good sucking of the slice of lime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa prepares the nachos behind the bar, scanning the crowd at the same time, as she always does, but pays extra attention to the five woman at the one table. Or maybe just one woman at this table, wondering if they are here because of Ahri’s divorce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tequilas up front, huh? You think they gonna get drunk?” Akali asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounded like it.” Kai’Sa replies with a shrug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller of the two nods, then grins. “Maybe you can snag her number tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa makes a sound of amusement through her nose. “I won’t take advantage of a drunk woman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. But you can at least get her number.” Akali presses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa finishes off the nachos and then picks up the large plate. “We’ll see what the night brings.” she tells her colleague before walking off with the snack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the hours passed on, the group of women downed quite a number of drinks. They got a little loud, but not necessarily obnoxious, at least not for Kai’Sa and Akali. For Ahri, it might have been a little different. Xayah kept bugging her about asking “the hot tall barmaid” for her number. Quinn was busy trying to keep Neeko from getting too touchy feely with Seraphine, who is just being her happy and cute self, just giggling a lot more the more drinks she had. And apart from that, Ahri got quite drunk herself, it loosened her tongue a bit and she managed, in between some craziness, to tell her colleagues about her husband and her divorce. And some other things that are going on in her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After long hours, sometime around midnight, Seraphine was the first to leave and Neeko happily tagged along with her. Quinn said she will also accompany them so Neeko will keep her hands to herself. Xayah then also said she shouldn’t be out that long this weekend because she knows Ahri will need her to function the next week. But she did throw in to finally ask the barmaid for her number, again, and then she left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Ahri, being quite drunk and not caring anymore but wanting to finally talk to Kai’Sa, walks up to the bar and sits down there. It must be rather late, since there aren’t as many people in the bar anymore, most of them are leaving already, a good thing for Ahri to have the barmaid to herself. Although she is having a little bit of trouble with the part of staying seated on the barstool. Who asked the floor to move so much under her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright there?” she hears the accent she wanted to hear the whole night, and when she focuses on who is talking to her, the purple eyes hit her like a brick. A beautiful, beautiful brick with long, black hair that have this perky emerald streak in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri smiles a sloppy smile. “Sure. I was uhm … wonderin’ if I can have this awesome drink again that I had on Monday. I’ve been cravin’ it all night.” Her voice is a little off, and the words don’t come out as smoothly as she hoped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles, but makes no effort to fulfill Ahri’s request. Instead, she says, “I’m afraid at this point I have to do my duty as a responsible barmaid and tell you that I think you have already had enough for tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Ahri pout, but it looks kind of adorable. Like a lost puppy in some way. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid chuckles. “Absolutely. I can offer you a glass of water, though, it might help with the hangover tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady contemplates it for a moment. “Okay!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods and fills up a glass with water for the Vastaya lady. Ahri eagerly takes a few good sips, then asks, “What’d I owe you for this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa actually has to laugh at that question shortly. “It’s water. Luckily it’s still free.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re gonna run out of business that way.” Ahri retorts, her words still slurred “If you keep givin’ me free drinks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was one drink on Monday, and this water today. I think we’ll make it through the month.” Kai’Sa replies, still smiling. This drunk version of Ahri seems really adorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri finishes the glass and puts it down on the counter. “I’ll make it up to you one day.” she says nonchalantly, but it kind of makes Kai’Sa hopeful to seeing the other woman again. “But I think I gotta go now, I’m gettin’ really tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instantly, Kai’Sa feels worried. “Do you have someone to pick you up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri smiles goofily again. “I’ll get home by myself. My husband doesn’t live there anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’re not going to drive, are you?” Kai’Sa asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nooo, I’m not stupid. I don’t live far from here. I’ll walk.” Ahri replies, then gets up from the stool. And she needs another step to keep her balance. She giggles at herself. “It might just take me a little longer tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa frowns. “Take care of yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri gives her a toothy grin. So wide it even shows her inhuman canines that come along with being a Vastaya. “I will.” Then she starts slowly making her way to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa crosses her arms. This is so not right, letting her out at that time of night all by herself in this state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai’Sa, darling, would you please escort this poor, drunk lady home?” Evelynn’s voice suddenly asks form her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid looks at her boss in surprise. “Are you sure? We’re not closed yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn nods and practically dismisses her with a wave. “I’ll cover the rest of your thirty minutes. Go, be a gentleman. I have a feeling she might like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And don’t do whatever I wouldn’t do!” Akali adds, with a her typical grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa quickly gathers her stuff and says, “I still don’t take advantage of drunk women.” before darting off behind Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa will just make sure that Ahri arrives at her home safely. That’s it. There are too many sketchy people around at this time, and drunk women are especially easy pray for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady has luckily just made it out of the front door when the barmaid catches up with her. “Ahri.” she calls out, not to startle the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde turns around, confused, to find Kai’Sa standing there. Right next to her. She grins. “This is a lovely surprise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will walk you home.” Kai’Sa tells her, and motions in the direction Ahri was just walking into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, you’re still working though. Your boss might get upset!” Ahri exclaims a little too overly dramatic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa chuckles at this. “My boss was the one to send me, actually. Don’t worry about me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri links her arm with Kai’Sa’s and they start walking. “That’s really nice of your boss. And of you, of course. It would have taken me forever to get home, the way the floor is moving tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure it’s the floor that is moving?” Kai’Sa asks with an amused smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri looks up at her with an almost warning glare. “Absolutely certain!” Then suddenly her look completely changes to a more surprised one, and also her tone changes, “Wow, you’re tall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa decides to keep it playful, “Maybe you’re just small.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pout the barmaid receives from the other woman is super adorable once again. “I am not! And even if, I can be scary!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet you can.” Kai’Sa replies in a soft voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It eases them to walk silently next to each other for a bit. A silence that even the drunk Ahri is enjoying, simply leaning into the other woman. Having her this close, it feels so good. She feels so … safe. She doesn’t really know this woman next to her, but the conversation they had so far, it felt so genuine and understanding. Opening up to her back on Monday felt good, Kai’Sa just listened to her and made her feel like every word she spoke was important, just with the look she gave. It’s a feeling she hasn’t had in her marriage at all. She leans her head on Kai’Sa’s shoulder. Somehow … this feels right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa herself is a little surprised at the proximity that is now obviously getting a little more intimate than just helping her walk in a straight line, and it makes her blush a little, but she won’t complain. This is kind of nice. Really nice actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your shoulder is comfy.” Ahri remarks, and it makes the other woman chuckle again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well thank you. Don’t fall asleep though. I don’t know where you live.” Kai’Sa says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s head suddenly shoots back up. “Maybe we should play a game then!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What game?” Kai’Sa asks, surprised. Drunk Ahri has interesting mood swings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady grins goofily again. “Let’s ring on some intercoms and then book it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the blonde can take off to the first building, Kai’Sa grabs her arm again. “Oh no, you won’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri struggles to break free. “Why not?!” she protests, wiggling, but Kai’Sa doesn’t let go of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t want to make any enemies. People like their sleep, you know.” the dark haired woman replies, nonchalantly, keeping her grip on Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boo, no fun!” the fox-lady complains, wiggling some more, but losing to Kai’Sa, who has luckily had very similar fights with Akali often enough to know how to keep the other woman in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll thank me tomorrow. Or anytime you walk along this street.” Kai’Sa replies and just continues her walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Along the way, Ahri tries to break free from Kai’Sa’s grip a couple of more times, but the other woman is not letting her. And even when they arrive at Ahri’s apartment, Kai’Sa keeps her very close, so she won’t start pressing any intercom buttons at her own apartment complex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can stay a little longer, if you want.” Ahri offers before Kai’Sa can walk away again. She really enjoys the presence of the other woman. She can’t just let her leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa is seriously thinking about leaving, despite not wanting to. The attraction she feels for the other woman can lead her into a compromising situation, especially with Ahri being drunk, but she also can’t just decline the offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, so you won’t start ringing on your neighbor’s doorbells.” Kai’Sa replies, trying to ease the mood for her. Maybe for both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri lives in a really nice apartment complex on the eight floor. The surroundings already look a lot fancier than where Kai’Sa lives, she can only imagine the apartment must be quite luxurious as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the ride up the elevator, Ahri slumps against Kai’Sa’s shoulder again, and this time she is starting to get heavy. <em>Oh boy, she’s falling asleep.</em></p>
<p><br/>“Don’t give up right before you’re at home now.” Kai’Sa says, trying to keep the other woman awake by talking to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri just yawns as a reply and gets even heavier. The barmaid now has to properly wrap her arm around the other woman’s midsection to keep her upright. They walk out of the elevator, and Kai’Sa asks, “Which number was it again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten.” Ahri replies, sounding very far away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods and scans the apartments and the numbers until she reaches her destination. Ahri is hardly responding anymore, so she takes the keys from the other woman and unlocks the door. Realizing that Ahri probably won’t be able to make it to her bed by herself, she walks inside, sits the fox-lady down somewhere and helps her get rid of her shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you point me to your bedroom?” Kai’Sa then asks, and Ahri lamely motions down a hallway. The barmaid practically picks the other woman up again, and walks with her down the pointed direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Left.” comes a quiet sound from Ahri, and Kai’Sa goes into the room on their left. Luckily it has a large bed inside of it which Kai’Sa carefully lays the other woman down on. Ahri doesn’t just look tired, she looks exhausted. She must be feeling the weight of her work and, well, everything else really strongly right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get you a glass of water, alright? Stay put.” Kai’Sa says, and makes her way on the mission to find just that. The apartment is quite large, but she quickly finds a kitchen that looks to die for to cook in, and adjusting to that room there also seems to be a living room that looks super cozy.<em> Quite the place she has here. Working at Crownguard seems to pay well.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finding a glass quite quickly, she fills it up with water and makes her way back to the bedroom. Ahri is sprawled out on her bed, eyes closed. She looks a little more peaceful now. Kai’Sa smiles and quietly puts the glass on her bedside table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of the glass hitting the table, Ahri’s ears twitch. “Hey … Kai’Sa … ?” her voice is soft and heavy with sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you … stay?” Ahri asks, one eye cracking open to look at Kai’Sa. “I don’t want you to wander through the night by yourself.” These words sounded surprisingly less slurred, like she sobered up a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa thinks about it. She feels very tired as well, by now. As fun as it was to get Ahri here, it was also tiring. That, and the amount of tension that she feels every time she is close to the other woman, it just leaves her exhausted. The tired feeling behind her eyes makes her give in. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. It’s the least I can do.” Ahri replies, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods. “Alright. Thank you. If it’s alright with you, I will sleep on the couch.” She just can’t be too close to the other woman just like that. It would be wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make yourself at home.” come the very tired words from the fox-lady, before she closes her eyes again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles, then makes her way to the living room she spotted earlier, plopping down on the large and frankly quite comfortable couch there. She lets a hand run through her hair. This is definitely not the way she imagined the evening to end, but she certainly won’t complain. Maybe tomorrow she will have a chance to get to know the woman better. <em>Hopefully she remembers that I’m here, otherwise this could be awkward.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess the Kahri fluff can start now? :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai’Sa stirs a little. Her symbiote seem to call her out of sleep, it seems to be on alert, starting to spread over her chest and back. Something is off. Someone is watching her. She slowly opens her eyes, the room is fully lit by the sunlight. And next to her stands a small figure, just staring at her. The look she receives is very suspicious, almost intense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What the fuck?</em> She thinks, her thoughts racing. Did he break into her apartment? Who does he belong to? Why would a boy just- <em>oh … wait … I’m not at home.</em> At this thought, her tingling symbiote seems to relax and retract as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stirs a little, getting her muscles going, and she sits up. Her and the boy, who is very obviously also a Vastaya boy, still keep staring at each other. He has black hair and almost golden eyes, his ears look similar to Ahri’s and he also has a white tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>For fuck’s sake, she has a kid! This woman comes with all sorts of surprises. This might make everything a little more complicated.</em> Kai’Sa muses in her head while looking at the boy. He must be around seven or eight, at least he looks it. Though she cannot be sure because Vastaya do age differently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” the boy simply asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm … I’m Kai’Sa.” the woman replies, still a little confused. That is certainly not how she expected to be woken up. “And you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toshi.” he answers. “What are you doing on our couch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa scratches the back of her neck. “Oh, I uh … I brought your uhm … mother home last night. She didn’t feel well.” She points towards where she thinks the bedroom is. “And she let me sleep on the couch because I was tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahri?” he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The suspicious look he has been giving her seems to ease now. “Oh, she’s my big sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Big sister, huh?” Kai’Sa repeats, feeling a little relieved. Why relieved though? Would a kid matter?<em> I mean, sure, for her divorce it definitely would.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshi sits down next to Kai’Sa, his feet dangling off the couch. “What happened that she didn’t feel well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She had quite a lot to drink.” Kai’Sa calmly explains. “And she felt quite dizzy because of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy nods, almost understandingly. Well, maybe he does understand. “Thank you for bringing her home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa has to smile at this. He seems like a good kid. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short silence falls over them. The woman seems a little unsure of what to do. Maybe just go? But she kinda wanted to make sure Ahri is alright. And should she leave a kid to deal with a hungover adult? That doesn’t seem very responsible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you play video games?” Toshi asks, making big eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Kai’Sa replies. Yeah, when she’s at Akali’s the two always end up playing some new ‘awesome’ game that Akali found. And frankly, the games are a lot of fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy lights up at this. “Cool! Do you want to play some MarioKart with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gives him a playful smirk. Seems like a good way to pass some time while waiting for Ahri to wake up. “Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa and Toshi are in their sixth race. So far, Toshi won three and Kai’Sa won two. And this one seems to be a nail biter, Kai’Sa is in the lead but she is very closely followed by the young boy. But in the end, he doesn’t manage to catch up and Kai’Sa wins this one for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw man!” Toshi exclaims as his character dashes over the finish line only a quarter of a second after Kai’Sa’s does. “You’re pretty good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid finds the boy really endearing. “So are you, kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you two already got acquainted.” suddenly comes a voice from behind them. It makes Kai’Sa turn around and look at the source of the voice. Ahri, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms in more comfortable looking clothes than she was in yesterday, a small smile on her face. But she’s still very stunning, all in all, at least for the dark haired woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Kai’Sa asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri shrugs. “The light seems a bit much, but I will make it through the day, thanks to someone very considerate giving me water yesterday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gives her a smile, then nods. This is her cue to leave then, if Ahri is alright. She doesn’t seem as hungover as one would expect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure you eat something as well. And stay hydrated.” the barmaid adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady nods. “Alright, I’ll just order some lunch later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That statement doesn’t sit right with Kai’Sa though. “You should really eat breakfast as well. Your head won’t like it if you wait until lunch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri looks to the side, a little sheepishly. “I’m not much of a breakfast person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa frowns. “Normally I would say it’s up to you, but you really should have breakfast today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Considering this for a moment, she then shrugs again. “I’ll order something then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you have anything here to cook?” Kai’Sa instantly asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri blushes. “I do but … I don’t really cook. And when I do it’s really not that great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is true.” Toshi agrees rather nonchalantly, while scanning through the game’s menus and screens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri throws a glare at the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then … let me make something for you.” Kai’Sa offers, grabbing yet another opportunity. “You can play a couple of races without me, right Toshi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yeah!” the boy exclaims, “Especially if I get breakfast!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid smiles and gets up, walking towards the kitchen. Ahri stops her at the door, grabbing her forearm. “Wait, Kai’Sa … you buy me drinks, you bring me home and you make me breakfast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.” the dark haired woman just throws back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri almost feels like tearing up. She’s being pampered. It’s something she always wanted, but she never got. And Kai’Sa seems to just show up in her life and she gets it. She feels literally swept off her feet right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I proceed my way into the kitchen now?” Kai’Sa asks, since Ahri is still having a good grip on her forearms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It quickly makes the blonde woman let go. “Oh, sorry. Of course. And thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both make their way into the kitchen, leaving the young boy playing on his Switch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did I ever do to deserve this?” Ahri asks, leaning against the kitchen counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa opens the fridge to find something she can actually cook for them. Eggs and bacon, that seem good. “You have a lot on your plate. A stressful job, a divorce and … apparently your little brother you have to take care of. You really deserve some kindness and relaxation. So just sit back and let me do this simple task for someone in need.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri has to let these words sink in. She always had to work hard for any form of appreciation or basically anything she did. She enjoyed that, but she also felt like every now and then a tiny break or a ‘let me do that’ would have been great. She feels a large heap of adoration towards the dark haired woman right now. “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gives her charming smile again, and this time Ahri’s heart skipped a beat. “I’m happy to help. Can you just show me where I can find a pan? And do you have toast or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady points towards a drawer, “Pans are in there.” and then she opens a cupboard and grabs a bag with slices of bread out of it. “And here’s the toast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks. And now, sit.” the dark haired woman says, pointing towards a small table that is also in the kitchen. “And maybe tell me more about why you have your brother here? Is he just visiting?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sigh from Ahri as she sits down at the table. “Half-brother. And no, he lives here.” she replies, “My parents are divorced, they have been since I was a little girl. And both of them found new partners, which was always fine. But that one day, two years ago, my dad just shows up at my doorstep, practically shoves Toshi into my apartment and told me that he didn’t have time for ‘the parenting stuff’. We hardly spoke ever since because I am very mad at him for doing this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa glances at Ahri over her shoulder. “He just set him off at your doorstep?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri nods. “It’s a Vastaya thing. It’s nothing uncommon for parents to give their offspring to their other kids, especially when they don’t have children themselves to prepare them for their own kids. Has to do with the fact that we live longer than humans. It’s a really stupid tradition, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And his mother?” Kai’Sa asks. This is definitely something she is not familiar with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also doesn’t have time for ‘the parenting stuff’.” Ahri replies, her tone definitely sounding a little more annoyed. “Both saw it as a great opportunity for me to practice parenting and continue with whatever they are doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is all very far from how Kai’Sa has been raised, but she won’t judge. “How’s Toshi handling it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri replies, “I’ve been honest with him, and he’s been understanding. He’s a really good kid and really the least of my problems. In fact, I’m glad he’s here. We cheer each other up when either of us is down and basically have a lot of fun together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods, putting this all together in her brain. “Sorry for all of these questions, this is all very new for me. But interesting nonetheless. Still, how could I have missed Toshi yesterday when we came in? It’s not like I was quiet when walking around your apartment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri smiles. “I don’t mind you asking. He was at my neighbor’s. The woman is a saint. She apparently witnessed what happened when my dad dropped him off, and she came over later and told me that she can watch Toshi when I don’t have time. She knows I’m working a lot. She also has a son and the two get along great. It was kind of a life-saver, really.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gives her another smile, then fully focuses on cooking for the next few minutes. It won’t be anything super special, just something for their empty stomachs. But sometimes the most simple meals are the best. At least she hopes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, there was one completely different thing she was wondering about which she wanted to ask Ahri, “You uhm … don’t look as dead as I expected you to look after what you consumed yesterday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A giggle from the fox-lady. “Perks of being a Vastaya. We detox very quickly. I just have a small headache, that’s it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then I hope the food will make the small headache go away.” Kai’Sa says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of food.” Ahri’s sensitive nose then picks up the smell of the sizzling food. It makes her stand up from her chair again and walk over to Kai’Sa, slightly peering over the other woman’s shoulder. “This looks and smells delicious.” She doesn’t know why she is doing it, but instead of just looking from the side, she placed herself behind Kai’Sa and has to stand on her toes to peek over the taller woman’s shoulders and onto the food. And in this process, she puts her hand on Kai’Sa’s back to stabilize herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa slightly tenses up at the contact. “It’s really simple. I could teach this to you so you can at least make one dish for breakfast.” she replies, her voice a little quieter and deeper than before, since Ahri is suddenly standing so close to her. Did the temperature just rise, or is it because she is cooking?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next words that leave Ahri’s words come out in a purr, “Maybe you should.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sounded like Ahri is even closer than before, and Kai’Sa turns her head to look at the other woman. She almost jumps at the proximity. Almost jumps at how close those beautiful electric blue orbs are. Almost jumps at the look that Ahri is giving her right now. It is intense, it ignites a flame in her, it makes her forget everything around her again, it makes her heart beat so strong in her chest that she swears Ahri can hear it. Time is standing still completely, it seems, as all they do is look each other in the eyes. They are close. So close. But neither one of them has it in them to make the first move. Any move. Until Ahri very briefly lets her eyes wander to Kai’Sa’s lips and her hand on the barmaid’s back grips just this little bit tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>She wants this.</em> Kai’Sa thinks. <em>She wants this as much as I do.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a lot more strength than she thought to start leaning in. She’s come this far. She’s even made her breakfast. She can’t just back off now. She just can’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get pooped on, Bowser!” a young voice from the living room seems to completely startle the two women. It makes Kai’Sa clear her throat and Ahri look towards the living room. Apparently the boy just won another race, very oblivious to the tension between the two women in the kitchen</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Such a terrible timing, Toshi.</em> Ahri thinks. Whatever the fuck that just was, it was good. It felt good. It made her heart race fast in her chest. It made her feel absolutely excited. But the moment is gone, and she lets go of Kai’Sa’s shirt again. Since when did she grip it that tightly? “I uh … should get this toast … toasted.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm.” Kai’Sa replies, not quite trusting her voice for a moment. “This will be done soon, as well.” Her voice didn’t crack. Good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few minutes they didn’t say a word. It wasn’t awkward, but the air was still a little heavy. Kai’Sa is still trying to calm down her fast beating heart while being completely fixed on the food. And Ahri is fidgeting around with the toast, her mind still occupied with the thought of Kai’Sa’s intense purple eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the toast pops out of the toaster, Ahri calls out for Toshi to join them for breakfast. The boy bolts into the room so fast it almost startles the two women. He sits down at the table with a big grin, showing his sharp canines proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you hungry, young man?” Kai’Sa asks while putting down his plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshi eagerly nods. “Royally hungry! Especially after those MarioKart races!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri and Kai’Sa also sit down at the table and as soon as they do, the boy starts digging in eagerly. It makes the dark haired woman chuckle and Ahri roll her eyes at her brother. The two grown-ups then also start eating, and like with Kai’Sa’s special drink, Ahri’s senses seem to tingle very pleasantly at the taste of the food. <em>Does literally everything this woman makes taste like heaven?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toshi, slow down.” Ahri tells him in a soft voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bu’ iff fo good!” he exclaims, almost spitting the food all over the table, to which Ahri has to shake her head again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa just smiles. “Why thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshi swallows whatever large mouthful he had, then says, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk with my mouth full.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri reaches out to pat her brother’s shoulder. He is a good kid, and he always has been. She’s really proud of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can Kai’Sa come every weekend to make breakfast for us and play video games with me?” he then suddenly asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Ahri’s cheeks gain an interesting shade of pink, and Kai’Sa just has to laugh at this. Oh she certainly wouldn’t mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toshi, that’s not how it works.” the blonde woman warns her brother, then she turns to Kai’Sa, “You don’t have to answer him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman keeps quietly chuckling and she just shakes her head. Maybe she really shouldn’t answer that she would absolutely not mind doing that. She’s glad the tension from before has settled a little and she could ignite that again with a comment like this one. And she especially will not raise the tension again with Toshi sitting right there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young boy just shrugs and continues very eagerly eating up his breakfast and then darts back into the living room to play some more on his Switch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about that.” Ahri says. As proud as she is of her brother most of the times, he can be a little over the top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles and replies, “It’s fine, he’s a kid.” And she contemplates on whether to say what she wanted to say, telling her that she wouldn’t mind doing it anyways. Would that be too intrusive? Would Ahri want that as well? But before she can open her mouth her phone vibrates in her pocket and she quickly checks who wrote her. It’s Evelynn with requests for the bar. Terrible timing again, but apparently today is not the day for more flirting. “Sorry, that’s my boss. We’re running low on some supplies and she needs me to run to the supermarket to restock. Which means I gotta go, since I still have to get home and change.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri nods, trying not to show the disappointment that she is suddenly feeling. “Sure. I’ll walk you to the door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both get up and pass through the living room, seeing Toshi still completely hooked in a race.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Toshi!” Kai’Sa calls out to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shortly looks at her, giving her a smile and a wave. “Bye, Kai’Sa!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the door, Kai’Sa casually puts on her shoes, inwardly debating with herself how she can say goodbye casually and getting a chance to see Ahri again. After that … whatever that was in the kitchen she definitely wants to see her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So uhm … ” it’s Ahri who is actually starting to speak, and the dark haired woman straightens up again to look at the other woman in question. “Thank you again, for everything. I still feel like I owe you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t sweat it.” Kai’Sa replies with a smile. “I’m always happy to help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still … if you want me to uh … make it up to you … ” Ahri says, trying not to stumble over her own words, then she holds a piece of paper out to Kai’Sa which she earlier scribbles something on to while Kai’Sa was putting on her shoes, “You can write me, or give me a call?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa takes the little piece of paper which has a number written on it and stares at it for a second or two. <em>Stay calm, Kai’Sa. But don’t let this chance pass.</em> she thinks. She then looks at Ahri who just kind of looks hopeful. Wherever the small boost of confidence in Kai’Sa comes from, but she almost surprises herself when she leans forward and kisses Ahri’s cheek, and she adds a quiet, “I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It leaves Ahri standing there completely wide-eyed and blushing, but it still makes her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Smooth, Kai.</em> The barmaid feels quite proud of herself, seeing the other woman with the blush on her face but she definitely doesn’t look displeased. “Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye.” Ahri says and Kai’Sa is out of the door. She just keeps standing there for a good minute. That was unexpected. But she liked it. A lot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, okay, I will stop giving Ahri more trouble than she already has. I promise xD the fluff will be there soon! After all, Kai'Sa finally got her number :D<br/>oh, yeah, and I created Toshi for the sake of the story, I guess :)</p>
<p>thank you all again for the many comments and Kudos :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai’Sa leans on her workspace again with her elbows. In her hands she has the small piece of paper which has a bunch of numbers written on it, and she is looking at it intently. Should she write? Should she call? And when? Now? Would that be too soon?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’cha looking at, Bokkie?” Akali asks, peeking over her colleague’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller woman sighs. She thought about hiding the paper from her friend, but then again, maybe Akali can help her. So, instead, she shows her the paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali’s eyes widen. “Dude, is this a number?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller woman grabs her friend’s shoulders really hard and jumps up and down. “Is it the hot Vastaya woman’s number?!” she’s practically yelling at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa blushes when she sees that a couple of customers are now looking their way. She straightens back up and firmly puts her hands on her colleague’s shoulder to make her stop from bouncing like a rubber ball. “Calm down, you’re causing a scene.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is big!” Akali might have stopped bouncing, but she is not keeping her voice down and she has a big grin on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kali … please.” Kai’Sa says in a more quiet voice. “I’ll tell you everything if you calm back down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali stops her attempts to bounce and just instead gives her friend a super sheepish and also kind of cute and hopefully look. “Sorry. Go on. When did she give you her number?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This morning.” Kai’Sa replies, rather casually, not thinking about the fact that Akali doesn’t know that she actually spent the night at Ahri’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Akali yell again, quite loudly, “<em>What?!</em>” And after Kai’Sa gives her a warning look, one that the smaller woman knows she shouldn’t mess with, she goes quiet again. “Sorry, Bokkie, but this is news! Like, I knew you walked her home but I didn’t know you spent the night? Did you sl- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Kai’Sa interrupts, before her friend can even ask. “I told you I don’t take advantage of women in compromising situations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, fine, Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes.” Akali says, frowning at being cut off mid-sentence. “Are you gonna write her at least?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa sighs. “It’s only been a couple of hours, Kali. Should I really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, did she want you to write her?” the smaller barmaid asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, she did give me the number and said that if I ever want her to make it up to me – you know, bringing her home and making her breakfast – I should text her.” Kai’Sa tells her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali shakes her head in order to wrap her mind around what she just heard. “Hold up, you <em>made her</em> <em>breakfast</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?” Kai’Sa looks confused. “It was an excuse to spend more time with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well … good job, then!” Akali replies with a grin. “And considering her offer … she wants to make it up to you. You could, you know … ” instead of saying anything she just wiggles her eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she earns a playful shove from Kai’Sa, making the smaller girl giggle. “Kali” she groans, “I genuinely like that woman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali then holds her hands up in defense. “Alright, alright. You can always just ask her on a date. And if she wants to make it up to you, she can pay. It’s a win-win for both of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really think she wants to go on a date with me?” Kai’Sa asks, now sounding like a kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali raises an eyebrow at her friend and crosses her arms. “Bokkie, did you see the way she was looking at you? Also, she gave you her number.” She then wildly flails with her arms. “Do something with it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, fine, stop yelling!” Kai’Sa says, but chuckles nonetheless. She loves her friend’s enthusiasm about this. “But should I write now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yeah, why wait? You don’t want anyone else to snatch her from you!” Akali replies, the big grin again on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa just nods. Somehow her friend is right, why wait? After that moment in the morning … those intense eyes, the hand on her back, those lips so close to hers- <em>alright, Kai’Sa, time to focus again.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She takes out her phone and before she writes anything, she scans the bar once again to see if there are any new customers. It’s still early, most people will arrive in about an hour. Luckily, she still got some time to write, and so she does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: So, I was thinking about your offer … how about we have coffee sometime? You can pay if you want to make it up to me :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She look at the message for a few more moments. This is fine, right? Does that sound off? Why is writing a text to a woman you really want to see again so incredibly difficult?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just press send already.” Akali says, almost startling Kai’Sa because Akali is – once again – peeking over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some privacy, please?” Kai’Sa throws back, but she sends the text anyways because she really doesn’t want to continue to banter. And in her own weird way, it was an approval from Akali to send the message. After pocketing her phone, Kai’Sa says, “Now let’s get back to work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller barmaid salutes and heads out to the customers. Today is her day as the ‘waitress’ and Kai’Sa stays behind the bar. Suddenly she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. <em>Did she actually write back already?</em> She pulls out her phone and looks at it with wide eyes. She actually did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Sounds great :) when are you free?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A very big grin spreads on Kai’Sa’s face and she eagerly types back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: I think I’m more flexible with my schedule than you are, so maybe you should tell me when you’re free?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali comes back to give her some orders, and Kai’Sa prepares the drinks. She feels her phone vibrating again. When her colleague is gone again, she looks at it shortly before she prepares the drinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: I should be free next Saturday. How does 11 sound?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Perfect! I’ll see you then :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali comes to get the tray with the drinks, and asks, “What’s with the smile?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like I got a date next Saturday.” Kai’Sa replies, now looking proud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude! Score!” Akali yells again, but this time Kai’Sa doesn’t care about it. Instead, she high-fives her over the counter. She’s got a date next Saturday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole week, Kai’Sa was looking forward to the date. She felt confident. She felt good. But now that it is literally ten minutes until 11 on Saturday, she feels super nervous. Will Ahri even show up? Yes, of course she will, Ahri’s not a woman like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did text some more during the week, mainly about an optimal location to meet at. They decided on a small coffee place close to where Ahri lives, which is conveniently also close to the bar Kai’Sa works at. She still has to go to work later. Weekend shifts cannot be skipped. A thing that the barmaid did notice, though, is that during the week Ahri’s responses came a lot slower than they did the last weekend. Probably due to her loaded work schedule and other stuff that seems to be going on in her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Kai’Sa.” a soft voice gets Kai’Sa out of her thoughts. Those fantastic blue eyes are looking straight at her again, and it makes her heart skip an important beat. Ahri walks up to her but doesn’t seem to stop and without any hesitation or warning she throws her arms around the taller woman and hugs her. It takes Kai’Sa a good moment to process what is actually happening right now, but her hands luckily move on instinct, placing themselves on Ahri’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi.” Kai’Sa finally replies, smiling and blushing a bit. Ahri’s dressed more casually today, wearing a white skirt and a light pink T-Shirt. But it’s still very obvious she knows what looks good on her, because these colors seem to just compliment her perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This might sound silly, but I was really looking forward to today.” Ahri says as she lets go of Kai’Sa again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa’s blush intensifies, but the statement made her heart flutter. “Me, too. I’m glad you could make it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get their coffees and realize that the place is full, since it is really tiny, and they won’t get a seat. Luckily, Ahri knows the area and suggest to go to a park close by, which they then do. They find a nice and shaded park bench they don’t have to share with other people, and sit down. They get into a comfortable small-talk while sipping on their coffees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point, Kai’Sa notices, “Funny, I’ve worked here for three years and I’ve never been to this park. It’s so lovely.” while looking around. This is definitely a more high-end part of the city, with lots of high-risers and very fancy looking apartment complexes. In between all those impressive and tall buildings small parks like this one can easily be overseen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri smiles. “And I’ve lived here for three years and never came to your bar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman looks at the blonde. “What made you come in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady shrugs. “My colleagues invited me to go to this after-work thing, which was that night I got drunk. And she told me that the bar she wants to go to is called <em>Last Caress</em>, and that it’s close to where I live. That day – when you made me that amazing drink – I decided to hop out a stop earlier from the metro and walk home. And I saw the bar, and thought that it can’t hurt to check it out beforehand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa has to smile at this. “I’m glad you decided to come in that day, and not the next one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Ahri muses, “And why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, uh … ” Kai’Sa starts, then feels her cheeks growing a little warmer. “I don’t work on Tuesdays. And while Akali makes better drinks than I do, she might not be the best listener.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s smile then becomes a very slight smirk, and she puts a daring hand on Kai’Sa’s thigh. “Well that would have indeed been awful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid’s heartrate goes up significantly at the touch of the other woman. Ahri is a flirt. She got that vibe the first time they talked, especially with that look she received when the fox-lady left that night. And she might have been too drunk the other night, and probably a little too hungover last Saturday. But then again, they had that moment in the kitchen which also Ahri initiated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To calm her nerves, Kai’Sa takes a large sip of her coffee. As if caffeine will help her calm down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, your colleague makes better drinks than you? That is hard to imagine.” Ahri remarks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She really does.” Kai’Sa replies, “I like the way she mixes up the drinks. And she is the one who taught me a few cool tricks to make all the mixing look cool. But she can’t cook to save her life. She lives on spicy ramen and nothing else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles. “I’m quite sure I’m not better at cooking. But I really want to take you up on the offer to show me how to make the breakfast you made last week. Toshi has been talking about it every day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, I will.” Kai’Sa replies, offering her charming smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri, on the other hand, just loves to pry out this particular smile from the other woman. It makes her heart flutter so excitingly, it seems to spark her creativity. And it’s really all she wanted to see ever since Kai’Sa left her apartment the week prior. But not just the smile, she just wanted to spend time with the barmaid. Her presence was so comforting, and she just felt so safe. So well taken care of. And she looks so good. Granted, Ahri really enjoys her work outfit, but today she actually got to see Kai’Sa in casual clothes. Jeans, sneakers, a zipper-hoodie that is opened and a crop-top underneath it that shows not a lot of skin but definitely a lot more skin than Ahri could handle at first spotting the woman. It seems like Kai’Sa is working out because <em>damn</em> she has abs. Ahri would give a lot to just claw at them a little and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So uhm … was your week okay?” Kai’Sa interrupts her train of thoughts. Kai’Sa needed to say <em>something</em> because Ahri was staring at her very intensely. It felt good, but maybe too good for them being in such a public place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady seems to need a moment to collect herself and her thoughts again. “It could have been worse. But I haven’t heard anything from my husband, it seems like we’re still married.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods. “I never asked … how does Toshi get along with your husband?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This gets a sigh out of Ahri. “Toshi doesn’t like him, but that feeling is mutual between them. My husband never cared about my brother. In fact, you know what his first worry was when he realized Toshi would stay were?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa just looks at Ahri expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said something along the lines of, ‘great, now we can’t have sex wherever we want.’” the blonde makes air quotes at the last part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman rolls her eyes. “Shows where his priorities lie. Although … I might know someone who thinks rather similarly to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He stopped caring about that part either, though.” Ahri adds in a rather annoyed tone. “Poor Toshi knows about the birds and the bees already.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa chuckles at his. “How old is he anyways? He seems a more mature than he looks. Is that because he’s Vastaya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toshi is eight. Vastaya grow to be adults very similarly to humans, but we just look like we’re in our twenties for a longer time. And yes, he is very mature for his age.” Ahri explains. She enjoys all the interest Kai’Sa is showing in her and her family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman decides to tease, “And you are, what, fifty-four? Eighty-nine?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri laughs at this and gives the other woman a playful shove. Her tail is swaying lightly from side to side as she laughs. “Hey, it’s rude to ask a women her age!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa grins. “Was I right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not even close. I’m probably not a lot older than you are, missy. I’m actually twenty-six.” Ahri replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? And already the head of the art department?” Kai’Sa is actually surprised. She hasn’t met many Vastaya in her life, but most of them were a lot older than they looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What can I say, I love my work. It just doesn’t go well with my divorce.” Ahri replies, a little dramatically. Then her look changes to a more playful one, “And how old are you, oh Void-Touched One?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m twenty-four.” Kai’Sa replies, feeling kind of flattered at the title she just received, “And my symbiote doesn’t seem to affect my aging. At least not yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I see it?” Ahri asks, her ears standing up straight at her curiosity. “Your symbiote. You said it spreads on your skin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa is a little surprised. People usually don’t want to see it. And she assimilates it a lot with negative situations, such as fights she got into. Ahri actually wanting to see it is new for her. But she nods, and complies. She pushes up the sleeve of her hoodie on her left arm and holds it up a bit, then lets the symbiote spread from her fingers upwards. It has a silvery, almost diamond-like or shining metallic look to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.” Ahri breathes out. “Can I … touch it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kai’Sa replies, stopping the spread at about the middle of her upper arm. When she is not on alert, she can willingly let it spread basically wherever she wants to. When she or the symbiote are sensing danger, it gets a life of its own, covering her vitals first, and then just spreads quickly all over her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slender middle finger very carefully touches the now ‘shielded’ forearm. It feels hard and very smooth, but definitely a lot warmer than Ahri expected. She slowly lets her finger run up the other woman’s arm a bit, the smoothness of the symbiote feeling actually really good on the tip of her finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa needs to hold her breath a little, though. Even though her symbiote is on her skin, it is still part of her and she can very precisely feel Ahri’s touch on her arm. It makes goosebumps spread wildly on her other arm and a pleasant shiver run down her spine. She bites the inside of her cheek to suppress any sound that might or might now escape her lips if she didn’t. Does Ahri actually know what she is doing to her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri lets her finger run back down Kai’Sa’s arm, and in the process she averts her gaze from the symbiote, but fixes her almost glowing blue orbs on Kai’Sa’s purple ones. The look shifted from curious to all sorts of meaningful with the hint of suggestive. This time, it’s the barmaid who lets her gaze wander to Ahri’s lips, who look more than inviting right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you feel that?” Ahri asks, her voice only above a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods. She doesn’t trust her voice. Whatever might come out might not be more than a moan or something similar. Then Ahri uses her whole hand to cover Kai’Sa’s forearm, feeling the symbiote on her palm. She lets her hand wander upwards again, and the dark haired woman is fighting the urge to close her eyes. The gentleness but purpose of the touch feels really good to her. <em>Really</em> good. And Ahri doesn’t stop there, she lets her hand run further up, now over the fabric of her hoodie, but she stops when she realizes that the spread of the symbiote doesn’t go further. And finally Kai’Sa feels like she can breathe again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you said it itches?” Ahri asks, almost as if she didn’t feel the tension between them. But her slightly reddened cheeks let Kai’Sa know that she did. The tension had to be broken, though, and Kai’Sa is glad that Ahri did it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid now also trusts her voice again, “Most of the time, yes.” In all honesty, though, she felt nothing but Ahri’s touch right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Kai’Sa retreats her symbiote into its hiding place somewhere under her skin again, both women take a few sips of their coffee. Again, such an intense moment between them that they need some time to recover from. Such a heat building up inside of them, in between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It felt … really interesting.” Ahri is the first to speak after finishing her coffee. “Your symbiote.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh, it felt incredible.</em> Kai’Sa thinks but stops herself before she can say it out loud. “Yeah … always does.” She takes a look around, finally realizing that she is still in a public place, and she also realizes that the park filled significantly with more people. Some even eyeing the bench the two are sitting on, also wanting to sit down. “Who or what spit out all of these people?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles. “It is getting quite crowded. I have to get home soon anyways because my neighbor can’t watch Toshi in the afternoon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll walk you home, then.” Kai’Sa replies. Maybe she will get at least a little more time with the gorgeous blonde woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a gentleman.” Ahri remarks with a playful smirk, which just makes Kai’Sa blush. They get up then from where they were sitting and instantly people rush towards the new free place to sit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their walk to Ahri’s apartment is short, she really doesn’t live far from this nice little park. But Kai’Sa’s nerves seem to peek again. In the streets here there aren’t as many people as in the park. Should she make a move?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they arrive at the door, Kai’Sa decides to break her own nervousness by asking, “I hope you’re not feeling like playing a doorbell prank on your neighbors again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes the fox-lady giggle, but her cheeks turn just this slight bit more pink. “Sorry about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s no problem.” Kai’Sa replies, adding her charming smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s façade almost breaks as she sees that smile again. The air has been so electric between them, and she isn’t even letting her magical charm play. The attraction between them is completely natural, but very strong. With the lack of knowing what else to do, Ahri moves forward to hug the other again, slinging her arms around the taller woman’s neck. She has a strong need to feel her close. And the way Kai’Sa already held her when they greeted each other earlier, made her heart swell. It was protective, but still so gentle. “Thank you for the coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should thank you since you paid for it.” Kai’Sa replies, placing her hands on Ahri’s back again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them don’t feel like letting go of the other, though. So they stay. Kai’Sa lets her hands slowly wander up and down Ahri’s back, careful not to get too low and reach the base of her tail, she doesn’t know if that would be disrespectful to a Vastaya. And Ahri just stays still, maybe even slightly laying her head against Kai’Sa’s, which the dark haired woman finds funny because she can feel those vulpine ears on her skin. They feel extremely soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point Ahri does pull back, though, but she has an intention. She doesn’t fully pull back, but lets her arms slip off the other woman’s shoulders, her left hand keeping a hold on Kai’Sa’s shoulder and her right hand cupping Kai’Sa’s cheek. The dark haired woman shortly contemplated on letting go of the fox-lady, but when she realized what kind of position they are in she keeps her hands in their place on Ahri’s back. And then she feels a tug from Ahri’s hand on her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enough of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa instantly gives in to the pull and leans in, laying her mouth softly on Ahri’s. As soon as their lips touch, Ahri’s other hand, which was on her shoulder, moves to the back of her head and keeps her in place. And Kai’Sa swears she can her a quiet sigh of relief from the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh god those lips. Impossibly soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that light stroking of the thumb on her cheek. Heavenly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Kai’Sa’s heart melt just then and there. She pulls back only a very slight bit to readjust and capture’s Ahri’s lips again with better access and a little more pressure. Oh how much she wanted to feel this. All of this. Ahri pressed up against her the way she is, Ahri’s lips on hers, the steady but strong beating heart in her chest, the excitement. And it is not disappointing. Ahri is even starting to move her lips against Kai’Sa’s slowly, and the barmaid reciprocates with ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This feels so good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This feels so incredibly right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai’Sa … ” Ahri whispers as they very shortly break the kiss but their lips find each other again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Kai’Sa doesn’t even bother breaking the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels Ahri’s hands very carefully signaling her to stop for a short moment. And so she does, reluctantly, break the kiss. But they stay close, lips still almost touching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling this urge from Kai’Sa makes Ahri smile. “We should take this off the street and to my apartment.” She places another featherlight kiss on Kai’Sa’s lips. “Or do you have to go to work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still got time.” Kai’Sa replies, then leans in again to capture the other woman’s lips in yet another meaningful kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri has to giggle at this and breaks the kiss again. “Save some for inside. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*gay panics* they kissed!<br/>... and it seems like that was quite necessary, huh? xD</p>
<p>thank you again for all the love! I hope you enjoyed all the fluff. There's more to ome :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The urge to just give in to her primal desire is incredibly strong in Kai’Sa right now. She doesn’t want to seem needy, she doesn’t want to come on too strong, but, <em>fuck</em>, she wants Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they walk towards the elevator, Ahri takes Kai’Sa’s hand into hers and the touch sends pleasant tingles up her arm. And much to their luck, the elevator is right there so they can enter. As soon as the door closes Kai’Sa cups Ahri’s cheeks and pulls her in for another kiss, the latter just shortly grinning but eagerly kissing the other woman back. Despite feeling the dark haired woman’s obvious desire, Ahri also realizes that Kai’Sa still stays contained and careful, not letting her lust get the better of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri somehow likes that. But also, Ahri doesn’t want Kai’Sa to hold back. She gets a good grip on the sides of Kai’Sa’s hoodie and pulls her closer, in the same process she tilts her head slightly to the side, letting her now wet lips glide along the taller woman’s as she kisses her a little deeper. That slight bit of taking of control makes Kai’Sa sigh, and Ahri smirks inwardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elevator then dings as they arrive on the eighth floor, and they hurry out of it and towards the apartment door. As Ahri fumbles for her keys and unlocks the door, Kai’Sa keeps one hand on the fox-lady’s back. Always keeping the physical contact, now that she is sort of officially allowed to do so. And Ahri’s tail seems to wrap around Kai’Sa’s hip to keep her close as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they quickly enter the apartment and get rid of their shoes, Ahri just bluntly grabs Kai’Sa’s shoulder and pushes her up against the nearest wall. It makes the barmaid’s blood almost boil and her mouth go dry, especially when she sees the look Ahri is giving her. Promising. Sexy. Suggestive. Kai’Sa unconsciously licks her lips and that seems to make Ahri smirk almost devilishly but playful. She steps closer, leaning her body into Kai’Sa’s and then leans up for yet another kiss with the eagerly waiting barmaid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa places her hands on Ahri’s hips, holding her in place. She decides to be a little more daring and lets her tongue run over the other woman’s lips, carefully asking for permission for more. Ahri grants it without much hesitation, parting her lips and letting Kai’Sa push further. It emits a long sigh from the fox-lady as she reciprocates, letting her tongue meet Kai’Sa’s for a playful but sensual banter. <em>Fuck, Ahri is a good kisser.</em> Kai’Sa thinks, glad she is actually leaning against the wall because she can feel her knees go weak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, a poke, something really sharp on Kai’Sa’s tongue, and she pulls back in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything alright?” Ahri asks, a little breathlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Kai’Sa replies, then realizes that she just kissed a Vastaya. “Just your canines.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri lets the hand from Kai’Sa’s shoulder run up to her jawline. “I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” She lets her thumb soothingly stroke the barmaid’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Kai’Sa replies, giving a light smile. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde gives a loving smile. “I’ll try to guide you better.” she remarks and leans back in, only to be met halfway by the other woman. Ahri then tilts her head slightly as she initiates another sensual but slow tongue-game. Another curiosity then comes up in her, something she was eyeing at earlier. Something she wants to <em>touch</em>. She lets her free hand find Kai’Sa’s exposed stomach. The barmaid lightly twitches at the contact. Ahri is a lot more aggressive than she thought, but she is fully enjoying it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Ahri is simply enjoying what her fingers can graze over. Toned muscles under delicious, smooth skin. Skin that seems to be trembling under her touch. Skin that is heated up, skin that she wants to let her nails run over. And she does, from top to bottom, very carefully, until they reach the hem of her trousers. An action that emits a low moan from Kai’Sa. A sound Ahri wants to hear again. So she lets her fingers wander once more, but not her fingernails, this time wandering upwards. Another moan from the taller woman. Ahri smirks into the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of a sudden, the doorhandle starts rattling. Ahri and Kai’Sa instantly stop what they are doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit, Toshi!” Ahri whispers, then grabs Kai’Sa’s hand and guides her towards the living room and kitchen area. Mainly because she really needs a breather for moment before facing her brother. She almost forgot that he would return back home soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Kai’Sa very obviously also needs a short time to wind down. Her face is flushed and she is breathing heavily. And she looks like she has no clue about what just happened. Ahri finds that sight adorable and cups Kai’Sa’s face. “Breathe, gorgeous.” she whispers and presses a very brief and faint kiss on her lips. “I’m sorry, I forgot about Toshi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa recollects her thoughts and her body. She was not prepared to be turned on this much by the other woman. “It’s alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahri?” a young voice calls out as the front door closing can be heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady takes another deep breath and reluctantly steps away from Kai’Sa before answering in the most lighthearted way she can muster, “In here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re here!” Some more shuffling follows, then a, “Senna was right when she said she heard our front door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I was gonna text her to send you over.” Ahri replies. She motions Kai’Sa to take a seat on the couch, and so both of them do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Light footsteps can be heard, and then Toshi appears in the living room. He looks surprised as he spots Kai’Sa, but then grins. “Oh, hey Kai’Sa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid smiles at the boy. “Hey, Toshi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Had fun at Senna’s?” Ahri asks as Toshi walks towards them and also plops down on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” he replies, not seeming interested in a longer conversation. Instead, he turns to Kai’Sa and asks, “Did you come to play some more MarioKart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes the barmaid chuckle, she finds him endearing. “I mean, I still got time until I have to go to work.” It really wasn’t how she thought she’d spend the time before she had to go to work, but how can she refuse such a cute offer? And she loves the affectionate look she is receiving from Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!” Toshi exclaims, his tail wagging happily and he jumps up from the couch again, getting the JoyCons and turning on his Switch. He hands one to Kai’Sa and the sits down on the floor, closer to the large TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want some water?” Ahri asks, getting up herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gives her an appreciative smile. “Oh yes, please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri smirks very slightly and winks at Kai’Sa, which makes a blush creep on the dark haired woman’s face. <em>What is she up to?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa then faces the TV screen and gets herself set up for the race. It doesn’t take long for Ahri to return, but she doesn’t just sit back down. No. She has other plans. She leans over the couch instead, over the backrest, and stretches herself to place the water onto the small coffee table. Right next to Kai’Sa. Actually, almost leaning over her. With purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh fuck.</em> Kai’Sa thinks as she sees Ahri glancing back at her with a goddamn sexy smirk. <em>She’s not going to …</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, but Ahri does. As she straightens back up, she does is a lot slower than one would naturally do. A hand gets placed on Kai’Sa’s shoulder, and Ahri’s face comes close to hers. Daringly close. Too close to stay calm. Still being worked up from their prior encounter, the barmaid’s pulse rises again. She can feel the blonde’s breath on her lips. They can’t be more than half an inch apart. Way less. She just has to lean forward, just this little more-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshi’s sudden laughing brings her back to reality. “You just straight up smashed into a tree, Kai’Sa!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid’s face flushes bright red as she quickly returns her focus to the large TV screen. Her character is very conveniently parked up a giant tree that was on the side of the track, way off from where she should have gone. Ahri just giggles from beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoops. Gotta get used to the controls again.” Kai’Sa lamely replies, then continues the race. Or tries to, at least. Ahri’s face is still really close to hers, and her hand is also still resting on her shoulder. Very quietly, Kai’Sa whispers, “You’re such a tease!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri lets the hand wander from the taller woman’s strong shoulder to the back of her head, and she very lightly starts scratching her scalp there. “And you dig it.” she retorts, equally quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa can’t even deny it. Ahri has her under a spell, and she is enjoying it a lot. The playfulness, the excitement, but also the sheer want she can feel between them, it’s exhilarating for her. It’s been a while that she has felt so drawn towards someone else. Has she ever even felt <em>this</em> drawn towards anyone before? She leans her head back into the touch of the other woman. She wants to close her eyes and give into the bliss of it, but she has to focus on the race. She doesn’t want to disappoint the young boy, despite having quite the urge to just pick Ahri up and disappear with her in the nearest bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enjoying this?” Ahri asks quietly, keeping up the gentle scratching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods and smiles, turning her head shortly to look at the other woman. Their faces being so incredibly close, Ahri can’t resist the urge to lean in again and press a short kiss on the other woman’s lips. Kai’Sa can’t help but close her eyes this time. This is too good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You hit another tree, Kai’Sa!” Toshi exclaims and again it brings both woman out of their cozy state where the world doesn’t exist around them, so they break apart again. The young boy turns his head to look back at them, and throws a warning glare at his sister, “I hope you’re not distracting Kai’Sa, sis!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Kai’Sa fight another blush that is creeping up her face. Ahri just raises an eyebrow at her brother. “I wouldn’t dare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Toshi turns back to the TV screen, Ahri whispers, “We better postpone this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah … ” Kai’Sa replies, hoping she doesn’t sound too disappointed. “Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri places a soft kiss to the barmaid’s temple. “Don’t be.” she replies, “We’ll find some time to do more … well, <em>more</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa’s mind goes almost blank at the way Ahri just pronounced that one word. She is still so worked up from before. Why did she agree to play video games again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahri!” Toshi yells, as Kai’Sa’s character, once again, starts going zig-zag and almost ramming into a wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa is at work, leaning on her forearms on her workspace. God, she is still so worked up from earlier. Sure, she managed to calm down a little and enjoy the video game with Toshi, but then she had to go and her and Ahri had a moment or two for a goodbye kiss. A very long, very intense goodbye kiss that got her blood boiling all over again. Not that she would complain about that, it’s all she wanted to do anyways. But now, all she can think about is Ahri’s lips on hers – those incredibly soft lips – and Ahri’s nails running over her bare stomach. It drove her wild, Ahri easily pushed her buttons. Maybe they could have done a little more, or just had some time to themselves, if she hadn’t stupidly agreed to playing a video game with Toshi. She pulls out her phone. Maybe she should apologize for that, maybe that’s not what Ahri wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Thank you again for the coffee … and everything else ;)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s with the frown?” Akali asks. As it is still early in their shift, they still got some time before the masses arrive. “Bad date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Quite the opposite, actually.” Kai’Sa replies, her features softening. “It was <em>really</em> good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Anything exciting that happened?” the smaller barmaid asks curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smirks playfully at her friend. “I don’t kiss and tell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh! You kissed!!” Akali exclaims, again way too loudly for Kai’Sa’s liking. “Tell me all the dirty details!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “Not a chance.” She then feels her phone vibrating in her pocket and she takes it out to read the message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: I can give that right back :3 I hope I didn’t come on too strong!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lemme read!” Akali whines as she is trying to read the message on Kai’Sa’s phone, but the taller woman keeps her friend at a distance with an outstretched arm. “I bet she’s sexting you right now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, Kali!” Kai’Sa warn again, her friend being obnoxiously loud again. “She is not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing that she can’t win a sheer fight of strength against the void-touched Kai’Sa, Akali stops her attempt in reading her friend’s text with a pout and she crosses her arms. “Fine. If it’s nothing juicy it’s not interesting, anyways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa chuckles at her friend’s behavior and finally has a little room to text back. She has to get this right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: After me being so needy, you think you came on strong? I’m sorry if I gave the wrong impression by agreeing to play MarioKart with your brother.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo, Bokkie, table two when you’re done texting.” Akali tells her colleague.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On it!” Kai’Sa replies, putting away her phone and getting out to the customers. It is only when she knows she has a couple of more minutes that she checks what Ahri wrote back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Don’t worry about that. Toshi would not have stopped bugging us, I know that much. He’s an attention-seeker like me ;)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Oh, and I liked your needy side :* You should bring it again next time we meet.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gets some more orders and helps Akali prepare some snacks and drinks, before she gets the next chance to write.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: You tease won’t leave me a choice anyways ;)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More drinks are served, more prepared. The bar is filling, Kai’Sa gets less and less time to check her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ahri is relaxing on her couch back in her apartment. She ordered a nice dinner for Toshi and her, and is now half-heartedly watching him play some action-packed game on his Switch. She tried to race him in MarioKart earlier but she is very bad at it. She is way more interested in texting Kai’Sa back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: I can’t wait :3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshi then decides to turn off his game and instead switches to watching TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tired?” Ahri asks, noticing that her brother is slumping back in the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm.” he replies and yawns, flashing is canines in the process. “Is Kai’Sa gonna come here more often now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri tilts her head at the question. “Maybe.” she replies, “Would that be alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. I like her.” Toshi replies, crawling up to Ahri and laying his head down in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady lets her hand run through his short hair absentmindedly. “I’m glad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A text then appears on her phone and she reads it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Me neither :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is she gonna be here instead of Sett?” he asks with no hidden agenda, just pure child-like honesty and curiosity. Maybe he even sounded a little hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This actually makes Ahri smile, despite being reminded that she is still married to someone else. “I can’t answer that yet. I would kind of like her to, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like that as well. She cooks and plays video games.” he says, absentmindedly playing with his sister’s tail that is sprawled across her legs. “And she also looked like she likes you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you think so?” Ahri’s heart is really growing at her brother’s words. She always knew he was an observant type, but not that he was this observant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshi shrugs. “The way she smiled at you. Sett never does that. Shouldn’t a husband do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri sighs quietly. “It’s why we’re getting a divorce, Toshi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” the boy states. “I’m on team Kai’Sa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Ahri giggle softly, her brother has really found a liking in the handsome, tall, dark haired barmaid. Very much like herself. She decides to text Kai’Sa some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Is it busy at the bar?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she waits for the reply she starts aimlessly flipping through the channels while still giving her brother’s head good scritches. It doesn’t take her long to figure out that Toshi fell asleep, but she lets him rest here with her a little longer. And soon enough there is a reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Yeah, we’re almost full.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Sorry that my replies are short.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri smiles as she is imagining a hard working Kai’Sa at the bar. She really has to visit her again there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: I don’t want to keep you from working :3 we can text later or tomorrow!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady then carefully unwraps herself from her brother’s grip on her legs, gets up and picks the boy up and carries him to his bed. He’s out cold, he doesn’t even protest. Ahri is lucky he is here with her, it definitely makes her feel less lonely sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she returns to the living room and checks her phone, there’s another message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: I don’t mind the distraction ;)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri taps her chin and then smirks. Kai’Sa is making it really easy for her to tease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the hour gets later, people start leaving again and Kai’Sa gets a few breaks every now and then. Currently she is behind the bar, taking a good sip of her water. She feels her phone vibrating in her pocket, and since she’s got time to check, she does so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: In that case …</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: *picture*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: I wouldn’t mind having you on the couch with me right now :*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa’s face instantly matches the color of a ripe tomato. Ahri just sent a selfie with that goddamn suggestive look of hers, just casually sitting on the couch, her arm draped over the backrest which indicates the free space where Kai’Sa really wants to be right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking hell, Bokkie!” Akali’s voice once again startles her, the nosy barmaid peeking over her shoulder as she always likes to do. “Should I ask Eve to take over your shift so you can go there and- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa pinches her friend’s cheek. Hard. “You have no sense of privacy, do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not when it comes to my bestie.” Akali retorts as she grabs Kai’Sa’s arm and tries to make her let go without any success. Kai’Sa’s grip is solid, especially with her inhuman strength. “Ow, ow, let go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you two up to again?” a silky deep voice comes from beside the two bickering barmaids. “Unsupervised you will one day destroy my bar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa lets go of Akali’s cheek, not wanting to mess with her boss. Still, she wants to at least try to make understand what a nosy little imp the demoness has as a girlfriend, so she says, “Sorry, Eve. Akali was invading my privacy again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali crosses her arms in defense. “Kai’Sa is sexting with the hot Vastaya woman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t!” Kai’Sa exclaims, blushing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was, too!” Akali yells, “She said she wants you on her couch! And sent a sexy selfie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn grabs Akali’s chin roughly. “Hush, love. You’re causing a scene.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” comes the small reply from the small woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Bokkie, darling, you just got a lot more interesting. Sexting?” Evelynn continues, a devilish look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We weren’t sexting.” Kai’Sa replies, taking another sip of her water to get the heat out of her face. “We just exchanged a few messages.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next words from the demoness come very nonchalant, and also very unexpected “Well if she wants you ‘on her couch’, as the Rogue just said, maybe you should not disappoint her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri is still flipping through the channels, currently wondering if that selfie was a little too much for Kai’Sa. It was kind of straight forward, but it’s rather obvious by now how attracted they are to each other … right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally a reply from the barmaid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Are you still up in ten minutes?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, but she replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Sure. Why?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waits patiently for a reply, but so far nothing came. She waits for a minute. Two. Five. Ten. Patience. Nothing is happening. What is supposed to happen after ten minutes? Is Kai’Sa gonna call? She still has a good hour or so to work, from what she remembers. Then, another text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Can you unlock the door for me, please?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s eyes widen. Is this a prank? She jumps up from the couch and rushes towards her intercom. Is this actually happening? She pushes the button to talk and asks, “Kai’Sa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not a second later she hears the reply, “Yeah. Can I come up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s heart starts pounding fast in her chest as she unlocks the door to the apartment complex. What is happening? Did Kai’Sa really show up at her request? This is not a joke, this is real, right? Is Kai’Sa ditching her job because of them being a little flirty? Okay, maybe that picture was too much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri cracks open the front door and waits for the elevator door to open up. Sure enough, the handsome tall barmaid walks out of it and towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re crazy.” Ahri says quietly but with a big smile. Seeing her again now she realizes how much she actually wanted this to happen as her heart skips a beat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “I know. And I don’t care.” she replies as she walks up to Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde woman throws her arms around Kai’Sa’s neck and presses their lips together shortly. “I can’t believe you’re here.” she whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me neither.” the barmaid says, still asking herself what the hell she is actually doing after Eve let her off for the rest of the night. “Is that weird?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Ahri quickly replies, pulling Kai’Sa in for another kiss. “I mean, I practically invited you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa politely blushes as she thinks back on the picture. It’s just that look Ahri gave her that was so promising and irresistible to her. “So … you said you got space on your couch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s that sexy smirk again. “Mhm.” Ahri hums as she pulls Kai’Sa into her apartment. And after she gets rid of her shoes she is guided into the living room and sat down on the couch. “Comfy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very.” Kai’Sa replies, looking Ahri up and down. The fox-lady obviously changed from the more fashionable cute outfit she was wearing earlier today into some tighter fitting sweatpants and a curve-hugging T-Shirt. It’s sexy. And it makes her feel daring, so she asks, “So, what did you have in mind with me on the couch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri grins, then straddles Kai’Sa’s lap, letting the taller woman’s hands rest on her hips comfortably. “Well … a little bit of this … ” she starts, her voice a sexy purr, then she lays her lips on Kai’Sa’s in a heated kiss, not shying away from shortly dipping her tongue into the other woman’s mouth before pulling back. “And then maybe some of this … ” again that purr of a voice before she leans down, avoiding Kai’Sa’s lips this time, but instead she starts carefully nibbling on the other woman’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Oh god …</em> Kai’Sa thinks as she tilts her head to the side to give Ahri more access. She mindlessly starts letting her hands run up and down the fox-lady’s sides. As she feels Ahri’s tongue flicking over her pulse point she can’t hold back the low moan that escapes her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, a slender finger is placed over her lips and Ahri stops to look at her shortly with a mischievous smirk. “We gotta keep it down a little. Toshi might be a heavy sleeper, but I don’t want to have another talk with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa blushes again. “Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmh, don’t be for those sounds.” Ahri replies, her voice half a moan itself as she leans back down to catch the barmaid’s lips in a searing kiss that doesn’t hold back on anything. There’s heat, there’s tongue, there’s quiet sighs. And as Kai’Sa starts letting her fingers slip under Ahri’s shirt to feel the hot and silky smooth skin there, Ahri is the one who has to suppress a loud noise. Still, she lets her fingers wander to Kai’Sa’s vest and slowly unbuttons it, then follows with her shirt. All while keeping up a very passionate kiss with the barmaid. It makes a fire burn deep within the blonde, a desire she hasn’t felt in a long while. The craving of another person’s touch. Kai’Sa’s touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should we … ” Ahri whispers at some point in between kisses, “take this to the bedroom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa then breaks the kiss to look at Ahri. Purple eyes finding blue ones. A hand is brought up to cup the fox-lady’s cheek. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That question and the meaning behind it almost makes Ahri’s eyes water. Consent. It’s been a while since she was actually asked for it. It’s been a while since somebody actually cared about whether she also is in the mood or not. It makes her heart beat even stronger for the woman who’s lap she is sitting on. Who manages to just, for a short moment, halt all of her obvious lust to ask. To care. To make this about both of them. Ahri smiles broadly. “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get up from the couch and quietly make their way to the bedroom. It takes them far longer than expected. Every other wall is a reason to press Kai’Sa up against, to graze fingers over the flat stomach that is shamelessly exposed because of her opened shirt. Strokes and scratches there get more suppressed moans out of the dark haired woman. In return Kai’Sa would kiss the fox-lady a little more aggressively, at some point she would attach her lips to the blonde’s neck. To get those suppressed moans out of Ahri in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what seems like hours they finally make it to the bedroom. Lips plump, bodies heated and just aching for each other. Aching for more touching. As soon as the door is closed the first clothes are being shed. Kai’Sa’s vest and shirt found a new spot on the floor for the night. They are shortly followed by Ahri’s T-Shirt and pants, leaving the fox-lady in only her dark-red underwear, which makes the barmaid want to drool for a moment. The heat is unbearable for them to handle. While Kai’Sa found a new interest in kissing along Ahri’s jawline to actually keep herself from drooling, the fox-lady is working on Kai’Sa’s belt and pants, until they also drop to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as that part is done, Ahri cups Kai’Sa’s face again and pulls her in for yet another heated kiss. And in the process of doing so she walks backwards towards her bed. She wants more. She <em>needs</em> more. She needs Kai’Sa to touch her. <em>Everywhere</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They almost fall onto the bed as they reach it, but Kai’Sa is very quick to catch the fox-lady, laying her down softly. The barmaid now crawls on top of her and smiles, then leans down to connect her lips to the blonde’s neck again. It makes a whimper escape Ahri’s lips. The gentleness. The careful fingers on her body, exploring the exposed skin. It makes her whole body tremble, aching for more. Her back arches to feel a stronger touch of those delicate fingers. And not knowing what she should do with her own hands under those tender ministrations, she lets her nails scratch along Kai’Sa’s strong back. Probably a little rougher than she intended because it makes Kai’Sa groan, but it sounded pleasurable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s at the same time frustrating and exciting that they are holding back from making loud noises, for both of them. Kai’Sa’s voice is muffled for now, as her lips are eagerly kissing along Ahri’s neck, but Ahri is just trying not to go completely insane by holding back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kai’Sa’s kisses trail further south she gets rid of the next garment that is in her way, Ahri’s bra. And to occupy herself, Ahri just mirrors the action. The barmaid stops what she is going for a moment to take a good look at the now almost completely naked fox-lady, and she is in absolute awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so beautiful.” Kai’Sa says, that cute blush on her face again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But hearing this also makes Ahri blush and she grins. “Right back at you.” She feels so appreciated by those sweet words, it makes her heart melt all over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready for more?” the barmaid asks, the mischievous smirk already on her face, her thumb drawing small circles on the skin over Ahri’s hip bone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri has to groan at the anticipation that is building. “Mmh, fuck yeah!” those words come out a good octave lower than she anticipated. She wanted to say more, tell Kai’Sa that if she doesn’t start soon she might explode into a thousand tiny pieces, but she can’t. She is so utterly lost in looking into those purple eyes that are lovingly looking back at her, and this incredibly hot body that is hovering over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Kai’Sa doesn’t wait long before dipping her head low again, trailing kisses along a very smooth collarbone. And she goes further south, all while keeping a hand on Ahri’s hip. Her mouth soon reaches a very perky looking tip of Ahri’s chest, and she doesn’t hesitate to tease and toy with it, using mainly her lips and her tongue. It makes Ahri’s hands instantly dart into Kai’Sa’s thick black hair, ripping open the rubber band that held it together in a ponytail, and her hair sprawls out over them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, f-fuck … Kai…Sa … ” Ahri lets out through gritted teeth, her nails digging into the other woman’s scalp. She is <em>very</em> sensitive at this particular part of her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The more noises and sounds she hears from the fox-lady, the less Kai’Sa can control herself. She wants to take this slow, but Ahri at this point is just practically begging her to just take her, right here, right now. So she just easily slides off the last piece of fabric with the hand that was on Ahri’s hip earlier. Kai’Sa leaves Ahri’s chest again to hover back over her face. Her incredibly sexy and heat-flushed face. “Ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes … please … ” Ahri replies instantly, not wanting to sound desperate, but she is desperate. She needs to feel Kai’Sa at her burning core. It seriously has been a long while that she has been that turned on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa leans down to lay her mouth on Ahri’s again in a kiss, assuming that Ahri might get a little louder now, and this could help with it. And she was definitely not wrong. As soon as her fingers make contact with one warm and very wet region of Ahri’s body, finding that sweet spot that makes Ahri’s toes curl, the fox-lady moans into the kiss. Not very quietly. <em>My god this woman is a fucking prize.</em> Kai’Sa thinks to herself. And she keeps kissing the fox-lady as she makes her soar in heaven with slow but precise strokes. Trembling fingers are digging into her hair again, desperate to grab onto <em>something</em>. <em>Anything</em>. How does Kai’Sa know <em>so fucking well</em> what she wants?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Ahri breathes as they shortly break the kiss. “I’m so close already, Kai’Sa. S-Shit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa has to grin just this slight bit at this, and picks up her pace, making Ahri bite back another loud moan. “Don’t hold back. I got you.” she whispers into Ahri’s sensitive ear, which sends an electric tingle down the blonde’s spine to the tip of her tail. And it makes Ahri explode in Kai’Sa’s embrace and touch, her peak ripping through her body so hard it makes her see stars for a short amount of time. To keep herself from actually crying out loud she bites down on Kai’Sa’s shoulder. Hard. Canines definitely breaking skin there. And Kai’Sa just holds her with one arm as she lets her ride out her waves of pleasure, not complaining about any pain. Just giving her the care and support she needs and craves right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ahri calms back down after long minutes and also pulls back her teeth from Kai’Sa’s shoulder, the barmaid loosens her grip and retreats her other hand. The fox lady lets her head fall back onto her pillow. “Fuck … ” she quietly breathes out. It’s only now she realizes how much she started sweating during the whole process. She feels absolutely soaked. But so fucking good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa chuckles at this. “That would be a way to describe what just happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri turns her head to look at Kai’Sa. Look into those caring purple orbs again that make her feel so special. So wanted. Along with that incredibly charming smile that just turned even more charming, if that was even possible. Ahri smiles back, before pulling the other woman in for a lazy kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmh, I think that whole day had me really worked up.” Ahri admits in a raspy voice after she pulls back, her cheeks going a little pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles. “I think that was more than one day of built up tension that just got released.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles at this, and lets her finger trace Kai’Sa’s jawline. “That might be pretty accurate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid leans down for another soft kiss. She is glad, <em>really</em> glad that Evelynn let her off early. Whatever she and Ahri have seems way more than just a superficial attraction, the way her heart always starts beating so unbearably strong in her chest whenever she sees the other woman. She really just hopes that Ahri feels the same. So far it does look promising. And for now, well … they have the whole night ahead of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh, that got a little spicy there :D hope you guys liked it!!</p>
<p>again, thank you so much for all the love &lt;3 you guys are the best</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai’Sa’s mind very slowly stirs into consciousness. As she wakes up, she can make out a faint smell of citrus. And something incredibly soft is wrapped around her leg. Then there’s this warmth against her back. And something that is unconsciously drawing invisible shapes on her abdomen. Or, more accurately, someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, gorgeous.” a voice whispers into her ear, and a soft pair of lips shortly connects to her shoulder in a sweet kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa has to smile as the memories from last night slowly come back to her. “Good morning, beautiful.” the barmaid replies, her voice still heavy with sleep. “How’d you know I was awake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your breathing changed. And your heartbeat rose a bit.” Ahri replies, her tail tightening its hold a little more around Kai’Sa’s leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can hear my heartbeat?” Kai’Sa turns her head as she asks this to look over her shoulder and find those stunning blue eyes. Just that they were not blue. They much more resembled Evelynn’s golden ones. But they are most definitely still Ahri’s, holding the same affection and playfulness that they did last night. “And why do you have a different eye color?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes the fox-lady giggle. “So many questions so early in the morning.” she retorts, pressing another kiss to Kai’Sa’s strong shoulder. “My senses are a lot stronger than a human’s, so yes, I can hear your heartbeat from here.” The next kiss is to Kai’Sa’s neck. “And this is my natural eye color. Remember, Vastaya are prone to magic, so I can willingly change it. Lately I have it blue because it seems more fitting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool … ” is Kai’Sa’s only reply as she keeps examining this new color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like the blue ones better?” Ahri asks, curiously. She’d change it in a heartbeat if Kai’Sa wanted her to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid just smiles. “No, I like both. As long as it’s you who’s behind them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri blushes at this and buries her face in Kai’Sa’s neck. “I really don’t know what I did to deserve you.” she says, her voice muffled. She doesn’t want to compare, but once Sett saw her with the blue eyes, he never wanted to see anything else. Even though it takes only this slight bit of magic to keep them up and therefore not much energy, every now and then she just wants to be able to be her natural self and not care about it. And Kai’Sa gives her that feeling that she can be herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t think that you are not deserving of this or more.” Kai’Sa says, her voice serious and firm. “You’re hardworking and kind, you obviously care about people close to you. Look at Toshi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri raises her head to look at the barmaid, surprised at the sudden serious attitude. Purple eyes are looking intensely at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please don’t let anyone else ever tell you otherwise.” Kai’Sa adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady feels another great heap of affection towards the dark haired woman, and she places a kiss on her cheek, then on her lips. And she lingers there for a few moments, before pulling back and saying, “I just feel like I don’t have much to offer in return.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles at this. “I feel you have a lot to offer.” she replies. She takes Ahri’s hand that is on her abdomen and leads it on the place on her chest that is basically over her heart. Ahri can feel it beating strong against her palm, and she can hear it as well. The steady beat is soothing. “A lot more than you probably know.” Her smile fades a little bit. “At least you know how to appreciate what I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Ahri’s eyebrows knit together in question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “Never mind. I just really like the way your eyes light up every time I do something for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now this makes the fox-lady smile broadly again, her eyes lighting up exactly the way Kai’Sa just said. “You’re so sweet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And also … ” Kai’Sa says, her cheeks turning slightly pink, “I really liked the way you uhm … put your fingers to skill last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s smile turns into a mischievous smirk at this statement. “Hm, I can give that right back at you. But … ” Ahri kisses Kai’Sa’s shoulder again, her eyes not leaving the barmaid’s, “that was not exclusively for last night, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lets her hand travel south with a goal in mind. And as soon as it reaches the goal the barmaid lets out a moan, turning her face into the pillow to muffle the sound. What a way to wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did spend a little more time in bed to experience some more intimacy, but decided to not take too long because Ahri heard Toshi running around the apartment already. And so they finally roll out of bed. Almost quite literally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can lend you some comfy clothes, if you want.” Ahri says as she throws on whatever she was wearing last night. As for Kai’Sa, she’s only got her work clothes that got frankly rather sweaty from working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm … for now, that would be great.” Kai’Sa replies, a grateful smile on her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri looks through her wardrobe and finds an oversized hoodie and some sweatpants that should fit Kai’Sa. She is definitely taller than her, but not that much. She throws the clothes to Kai’Sa, who is gathering the rest of her stuff together, then she notices something. She walks over to the taller woman and puts a hand on her shoulder, letting her thumb run over two red dents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about this.” Ahri says, letting her thumb run over the small bite-mark again. Her brow furrows a bit in confusion. “Although it did feel like I bit down deeper than that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa lays her hand on Ahri’s that is on her own shoulder. “My symbiote heals wounds very quickly. And don’t apologize, I didn’t mind at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde has to smirk at this, and lets her hand run to Kai’Sa’s cheek. “You like being bit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman makes a sound of amusement through her nose. “Only by you.” She leans down to share a chaste kiss with Ahri. “But maybe we should finally leave this damn tempting bedroom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles. “Yeah, we better. Toshi is already rummaging around in the kitchen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make some breakfast then.” Kai’Sa says and pulls the borrowed hoodie over her head, which fills her nostrils completely with Ahri’s scent. Citrus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With this, they make their way to the kitchen, where they find the young boy is indeed poking his head into a cupboard. Probably looking for something to eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toshi, what are you doing?” Ahri asks, crossing her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m hungry.” comes the muffled voice from him. “Also, when did Kai’Sa come here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa suddenly looks a little like a deer caught in headlights. “How did you know I was here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard you two talking.” he replies, then pulls his head back out of the cupboard to look at them with a questioning look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa tries to fight a blush while Ahri raises an eyebrow at her brother. “Did you spy on us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I didn’t hear what you said. I just know Kai’Sa’s voice by now.” Toshi replies as he shrugs. “When did you get here, Kai’Sa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glad that Toshi didn’t listen to their conversation or maybe even more things that happened in the morning, the barmaid replies, “Last night after work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool! You can come here more often then!” Toshi says with a grin. “And can you cook some of your awesome breakfast again? Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles at this. “Sure thing, buddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yippie! I’m gonna set the table!” the boy exclaims and heads to another cupboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Ahri says, letting her hand run along Kai’Sa’s arm affectionately. “Good thing I bought some more eggs and bacon, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She earns a playful look from the barmaid. “You planned this, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes the fox-lady giggle. “Not really. But I was kinda hopeful.” She lets her hand shortly slip into Kai’Sa’s and gives it a squeeze. “Is there anything I can do to help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, do you have a hair-band for me? I don’t want my hair to hang into the food.” Kai’Sa asks, realizing that the one she wore yesterday got a little … well … destroyed, during their actions at night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This question actually makes Ahri blush for a change. “Oh, sure. I’ll be right back.” Yeah, she kind of ripped that thing in the heat of the moment. <em>Whoops.</em> She quickly slips out of the kitchen to her bathroom to fetch one. As she returns, some odd but very content … sense hits her. Toshi sitting at the quite neatly set table, and Kai’Sa handling a pan – which, she notices, looks similarly cool to her mixing drinks. Something about this makes her heart jump. It makes her feel safe. And happy. Somewhat domestic. She smiles and walks over to the taller woman, holding the small rubber-band out for her. “Here you go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gives her a grateful smile as she takes it. She feels super tempted to kiss Ahri, but she resists because they are not alone in the room. Instead, she focuses on getting some of those long hair of hers in a loose ponytail, which she does rather skillfully, before getting started on breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri leans on Kai’Sa’s shoulder with her arms to watch what the other woman is doing. And, well, to be closer to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You taking notes on how to do this?” the barmaid teases with a slight smirk on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t look too difficult.” Ahri replies. Literally everything Kai’Sa has done so far was throwing all the ingredients into the pan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman chuckles. “That’s because it isn’t. I’m sure you can make this as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might have to watch you a couple more times.” Ahri says, now being the one wearing a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Kai’Sa says as she finishes up cooking, then serves it neatly and evenly on the three plates that Toshi prepared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eat mostly in silence, apart from Toshi’s appreciative hums that can be heard every now and then. And it’s also him who breaks the silence, “So, why did you come here after all, Kai’Sa? You said you’ll go home after work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri gives Kai’Sa a knowing look at that question, and tries to hide a smirk, while the barmaid comes up with an answer that is child-friendly, “I was really tired after my shift. And since you guys only live ten minutes from my work, and your sister was so kind to offer me a place to crash for the night, I came over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should really come over more often.” Toshi offers, a grin on his face again. He just finished his breakfast. “Then we can play some more MarioKart!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa checks the time shortly. “We can, but not today. I have to go home and get some fresh set of work clothes before my shift starts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri reaches over and pats the boy’s head affectionately. “Also, don’t you have homework to do, Tosh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy sighs dramatically. “Yeah, I do. I guess I’ll be in my room then. Will you play some MarioKart with me later, sis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri rolls her eyes playfully. “Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome!” he jumps up from his seat and takes his dirty dishes to the sink, his tail wagging happily. “Will you come back next week, Kai’Sa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid’s gaze shortly drifts to Ahri, who is giving her a more expectant and hopeful look. “Yeah, I can do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sweet!” he pumps his fists into the air. “See you then!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, buddy.” Kai’Sa just says. Her and Ahri also just finished their breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the door to Toshi’s room closes, Ahri gets up from her seat and finds a much more comfortable one sideways on Kai’Sa’s lap, arms draped lazily around the other woman’s shoulders, tail wrapping around her thighs. They share a smile and a tender kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He really likes you, you know.” Ahri notices while moving a hand to the back of the taller woman’s head for some soft scratches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He just likes my breakfast and the fact that I play video games with him.” Kai’Sa retorts, protectively wrapping her arms around Ahri’s middle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady shakes her head though. “No, he really does. He said it himself yesterday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Ahri says, pecking the other woman’s lips. “He does. And he also got that there is <em>something</em> more going on between us. So we don’t have to completely hide it from him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles, but then her look turns a little more serious. There is something going on between them, that part is very obvious. But what? Should she just ask? Is it too early? A hand running through her hair and settling on her cheek brings her back out of her thoughts. Her eyes find Ahri’s still golden ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s running through that pretty head of yours that makes you frown like this?” Ahri asks softly. Her words hold so much care, so much affection. It’s something Kai’Sa enjoys very much about the other woman. And it is definitely something that makes her think that there is so much more going on between them that they have yet to explore. Something that could be an exciting journey together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so she decides to ask, “What <em>is</em> going on between us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mh … that might be a little early to say.” Ahri replies honestly, “But I know I want to spend more time with you. A lot more. So … let’s see where things take us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles at this. “Sounds good.” She places a featherlight kiss to Ahri’s jawline. “And I know you’re still married, so I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri lets out a groan at this. “Don’t remind me. Maybe I should pressure Sett a little more into signing the papers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa blinks. “Sett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My husband.” Ahri tells her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>The</em> Sett? The model from the billboards and whatnot?” Kai’Sa asks. Now that she thinks about it, Ahri never actually mentioned her husband’s name before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady’s ears now point to the side, it makes her look not amused. “Yes … him. The oh-so handsome and charming Sett who everyone swoons over.” Ahri replies, voice sounding bitter. “These people should actually meet him. He loses all handsome and charming points once he shows his narcissistic-asshole side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid has to chuckle at this. “I never found him handsome. Or charming. He looks way too in love with himself, even on the billboards.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This makes Ahri’s ears point up again and she laughs shortly. Her nails giving Kai’Sa’s scalp another good scratch. “Is that so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm.” the barmaid replies, leaning into the touch. “I prefer the more delicate, beautiful type.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri grins playfully. “Oh yeah? Anyone you have in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm … there is this one Vastaya. She’s quite the stunner, actually.” Kai’Sa starts, which makes Ahri scratch just this little harder. “She’s got blonde hair, blue eyes – most of the time, at least – a cute little nose, and really soft lips.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri starts purring in appreciation, her smile growing even wider. “Go on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Kai’Sa continues. “She uhm … is kind, and sweet, and a little troubled sometimes. But all in all, very lovely. Also, I just found out that she can purr, which is adorable.” She leans a little closer to Ahri’s ear to whisper the next part, “And she’s really good in bed, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady lets out an adorable squeak at the last part, her purring never stopping. “Well, I think that <em>she</em> thinks that you also made her feel quite satisfied.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Quite</em> satisfied?” Kai’Sa retorts, a little shocked. Thinking back on certain noises and actions from last night and this morning, ‘quite satisfied’ doesn’t really sit right with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles. “<em>Very</em> satisfied.” she says, then leans in to capture Kai’Sa’s lips in a more heated kiss, tastefully and teasingly also using her tongue this time. It emits a sigh from Kai’Sa as she happily reciprocates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kiss lasts for long, long minutes and has a lot of potential to turn into something more, but Kai’Sa has to very reluctantly break it. “Ahri.” she says, or tries to, as the fox-lady has no interest in stopping her attack on Kai’Sa’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm.” comes the reply. It’s more of a moan or groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to go.” Kai’Sa says as she manages to shortly in between kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mh-mh.” Ahri replies, still not stopping what she is doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes the barmaid chuckle and she very softly breaks the kiss and manages this time. “Ahri, I have to go to work. I know that is something you understand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady pouts, but then slides off of Kai’Sa’s lap. “Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa also stands up, then walks up to Ahri and puts her arms around her from behind. “Sorry.” she whispers, pulling the smaller woman a little closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand.” Ahri says and relaxes into Kai’Sa’s strong arms, tucking her head neatly under the barmaid’s chin, laying her arms over the ones that securely hold her and she lets her ears frame Kai’Sa’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This new and soft sensation makes the taller woman giggle. “Your ears tickle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri smiles warmly. “Get used to it.” Then she lets her ears flick against Kai’Sa’s face on purpose, making the barmaid giggle some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gladly.” Kai’Sa replies, then lets go of the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri swiftly turns around to put a kiss on Kai’Sa’s jaw before she can step away, then she asks, “Should I drive you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “As much as I would love and appreciate it, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri crosses her arms and tilts her head. “Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I would be very tempted to invite you into my apartment.” Kai’Sa replies then starts walking towards the entrance. “And I know that we don’t have to be quiet in my apartment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri follows her and grins. “That doesn’t sound bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, obviously not. But then I’d be late for work. And since my boss let me off earlier last night, I really don’t want to be late today.” Kai’Sa starts putting on her shoes. “By the way, is it alright if I return your hoodie and pants to you the next time we see each other?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. Wait … your boss let you off earlier last night?” Ahri did wonder why Kai’Sa’s shift ended earlier than the week prior, but she didn’t really think about it any longer yesterday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa then turns bright red and finds more interest in putting on her shoes. Why did she say that out loud? “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For sex?” Ahri asks bluntly, sounding amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Kai’Sa immediately replies, then straightens up and scratches the back of her head. It is kind of true, though, but she can’t just say it like that. “Look, my super-nosy colleague might or might not have seen the picture and the message you sent me – I didn’t show her, she was spying – and since her and my boss are really close she told her and my boss gave me a free pass to go and see you. And I’m sorry it happened this way, but I’m kind of not sorry as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde woman giggles and puts her hands on Kai’Sa’s shoulders. “I’m not sorry either. It just tells me that your colleague and your boss care about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I’m still sorry she saw the picture.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri shrugs, then decides to tease, seeing that the other woman was clearly worried, “It’s alright. Would have been awkward though if I hadn’t worn any clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa’s face instantly matches the color of a ripe tomato again and Ahri has to laugh at this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are so cute.” Ahri remarks, cupping the taller woman’s face and pressing a kiss on her lips. “No go to work, before I change my mind and pull you back to my room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Showered, and with a fresh set of work clothes, Kai’Sa walks into the bar. She is mentally prepared for the questions her best friend will ask her. And if she’s unlucky, Evelynn will be there, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first two seconds are quiet. Almost suspiciously quiet. And then, a really loud, “BOKKIE!” and Akali is bouncing towards her, continuing to chant, “Bokkie, Bokkie, Bokkie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa tries to stay as casually as possible, even as Akali practically jumps onto her and almost knocks them over. “Hey, Kali.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me, tell me, tell me, please!” Akali yells and Kai’Sa is so glad that there are no customers here yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I, maybe, get my stuff to the back first?” the taller woman asks, trying to peel her friend off of her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I was nice and didn’t write you! I need to know! Now!” Akali yells, clinging onto Kai’Sa like a leech.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning, Kai’Sa just walks both of them towards the back room and office, where she – of course – finds Evelynn sitting gracefully at her desk. The latter eyes them with an amused expression. “Well hello there, dear Bokkie. Why is my girlfriend attached to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because she’s nosy.” Kai’Sa replies, getting rid of her backpack, all while Akali is still firmly holding onto her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm.” Evelynn hums. She then rests her chin on her hand, and eyes the taller barmaid expectantly. “Do tell what happened, though. I hope you made it worth the while since I let you off an hour early.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course Evelynn would play this card. Kai’Sa tries to stay casual, “I would say I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indulge me.” Evelynn says, her look still expectant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa sighs, those two are seriously insufferable. “I slept with her. And made her breakfast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn chuckles and Akali practically screams into her ear, “Scoooore! Bokkie got laid!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So … thank you, Eve.” Kai’Sa says. She still is grateful to her boss for doing this for her. The bar was far from empty when she left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, darling, but don’t get used to it.” Evelynn replies, winking at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they opened up for the afternoon, Kai’Sa, as every day, gets her glass of water and puts it neatly on its usual spot on the workspace. Akali checks on all the taps in the meantime. But she doesn’t refrain from starting, “So, Bokkie, my very best friend … ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa eyes her suspiciously from the side. “I already don’t want to know what you’re up to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was she good?” Akali then bluntly asks. “I mean, she’s hot, I get that, but was she as good as I imagine she could be?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa lets her face fall into her hands. “Why do I have you as my best friend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To tell me all of this!” Akali retorts. “Come on, don’t be so shy. Is she a screamer? ‘Cause she sure looks like one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Kai’Sa just says, wanting to just get out of the bar and not have to endure those questions. She is so much more reserved about her sex life than her friend, who is the complete opposite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she make you come real hard?” Akali continues without shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa holds up her hand. “Kali, can we just agree on the fact that it was <em>really</em> good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali scrunches up her nose, not looking too pleased. “I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their banter stops for a good half hour then, both of them preparing everything that is necessary to get through the afternoon and evening as smoothly as possible. The first customers arrive, but it’s just some regulars who don’t take much of their attention or attending, just happy that they can be here and have a good beer or cider.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa is just cleaning a glass as Akali suddenly gets wide eyed beside her, and asks, “Dude … isn’t this your hot Vastaya chick?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taller barmaid looks up, and she instantly smiles as she spots Ahri. And right next to her stands a grinning Toshi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that stupid smile answers my question.” Akali remarks, smirking herself. “You didn’t tell me she’s a MILF, though?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This comment makes Kai’Sa give her friend an almost shocked expression. “My god, your wording is awful. I’ll have you know this boy is her brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watch as Ahri seems to be talking to Toshi, and the boy points towards the bar, before they start making their way over there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali scratches the back of her head. “Either way, man. She’s a fine piece of a- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kali, <em>please</em>!” Kai’Sa interrupts her, “Can you just behave like you have manners? And a filter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali grins. “I can’t promise that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Kai’Sa can reply, Toshi calls out with a happy sounding, “Kai’Sa!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Toshi.” she replies and watches the boy climb the barstool. Ahri elegantly takes a seat beside him. “And hi, Ahri.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” the blonde replies, flashing her a fond look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, the seats at the tables are more comfortable.” Kai’Sa says as she sees the shit-eating grin on her friend’s face, which almost makes her symbiote crawl up her skin in alert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Toshi insisted on the bar. He wants to feel all grown up, you know.” Ahri tells her, tousling through her brother’s hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And he’s made the right choice!” Akali practically jumps into the picture, pushing Kai’Sa away slightly. “Hi, I’m Akali, and I will be your waitress tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa lets her face drop into her hand while Ahri just looks amused and Toshi laughs at the smaller barmaid’s goofiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to keep a close eye on you, my dear friend.” Kai’Sa warns Akali. And she will stay close as long as there aren’t many customers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali still grins and ignores her colleague, instead she asks, “So, miss, can I interest you for some drinks and snacks this beautiful afternoon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri has to giggle at this as Kai’Sa just shakes her head. It’s the fox-woman who remarks, “Aren’t you a charming one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali proudly puffs out her chest at this comment. She is a sucker for compliments, especially from pretty ladies. Kai’Sa just pokes her friend’s shoulder. “Be careful not to feed her ego too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller barmaid just flashes her colleague a look, then turns back to Ahri and Toshi, then asks, “So, anything to drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have some iced tea?” Toshi asks, excitedly wiggling around in the stool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you like iced tea, partner, maybe you would like some homemade lemonade? Tastes way better and is made by the one and only Bokkie herself.” Akali replies as she gestures to her friend at the end of her sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take it!” Toshi exclaims with a grin. Kai’Sa nods and starts preparing. Lemonade is her thing. Alcoholic beverages is Akali’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bokkie?” Ahri asks, curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a nickname my friends back in South Africa gave me.” Kai’Sa tells her while working on the lemonade. “It’s South Afrikaans for ‘doe’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri has to smile at this. Kai’Sa definitely has something of a doe. The gentleness, the grace, big eyes. Seems very fitting for the tall barmaid. “I like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Kai’Sa replies, finishing off the lemonade and serving it to the young boy she’s grown so fond of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali then decides to break their way too cute moment, “And what can I get you to drink, Miss … ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahri.” the fox-lady offers, adding a smile. “Kai’Sa said you mix really great drinks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed I do.” Akali replies, stemming her hands in her hips. “And already knowing your taste,” she lets her look shortly drift towards her friend, “I know just the drink to make for you. And don’t worry, I’ll keep it light on the alcohol.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Ahri replies. Her gaze immediately seems to drift to Kai’Sa, who winks at her and motions to watch Akali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the smaller barmaid doesn’t hold back with putting on a show, juggling the shaker and some bottles with ease and precision, making it look like an artistic performance. It even makes some of the other customers glance over. And all of that for just a drink for the pretty fox-lady. She finishes the show with a small bow and a confident grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.” Ahri lets out, at the loss of any other words. That was by far one of the coolest things she has ever witnessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was epic!” Toshi yells, throwing his hands in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, thank you.” Akali puts the drink down in front of Ahri, “Sweet and smooth, with just that slight kick.” then stems her hands in her hips again. “Main flavor is peach.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri takes a sip, very curious about the drink, especially after this show. And Kai’Sa was right, it tastes like heaven. Literally. She’s probably never had a better drink in her life. It makes her want to purr. “This tastes absolutely amazing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali gives another toothy and proud grin, and even Kai’Sa pats her friend’s shoulder. Watching the younger and smaller barmaid perform tricks is always a great show to watch, even though she’s seen her do it countless times before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys want a snack as well?” Kai’Sa asks after checking whether or not more customers have arrived. Luckily the bar is still rather empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I did promise Toshi some nachos … ” Ahri says while patting her brother’s back lightly. “Could we have some of those?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” the taller barmaid replies and gets working on the snack as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali then crosses her arms. “Hey, are you stealing my customers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were too busy soaking up compliments and attention, and the lady looked hungry.” Kai’Sa casually replies and shrugs. It gets a giggle from Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali then says in a more quiet tone to her colleague, “Oh I bet she’s hungry alright, the way she’s practically undressing you with her look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Kai’Sa give her friend a warning look, hoping that Ahri didn’t just hear that. She hisses, “Manners!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali rolls her eyes at her friend, then faces the two Vastaya again. “So, Miss Ahri, Kai’Sa told me you work at <em>Crownguard</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, just call me ‘Ahri’.” the fox-lady says with a sweet smile. “And yes, I do. Head of the design department.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool! So you’re like a boss there? Have people working for you, people to bring you coffee and whatnot?” Akali asks in her typical manner now, laying off her ‘charming bartender’ move and just being plain herself. Hopefully with a filter, as Kai’Sa would put it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I got three people who work under me, and I got my assistant.” Ahri tells the smaller barmaid, then her look turns a little sheepish, “And she actually brings me coffee, even though I never asked her to do so. Oh, I was here with them last week, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, for the remainder of Ahri’s and Toshi’s stay the conversation between them stayed casual and Akali actually didn’t drop any comments that would make Kai’Sa want to be swallowed up by the ground. Afternoon turns into evening, and eventually they have to leave. It’s a school night after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa, being the gentleman she is, walks them outside, a slight bit further away from the bar entrance to give them just a little more privacy. Toshi instinctively wraps his arms around Kai’Sa’s midsection in a hug. It makes the barmaid smile and put a hand on his back. The boy has really grown fond of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you came.” Kai’Sa says with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me, too. I like it here, it’s so cozy. And your colleague is really nice.” Ahri replies, taking Kai’Sa’s hand into hers and giving it a squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s a big dork, and my best friend.” Kai’Sa says, “She behaved tonight, but she usually has no shame whatsoever. Just a fair warning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles. “Alright, I’ll be prepared.” They hold each other’s gazes for a moment there, all but getting lost in each other’s eyes. “So uhm … will I see you next week?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, please!” Toshi exclaims, still clinging onto the dark haired woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Kai’Sa smile. “If you want, I can come over again on Friday after work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan.” Ahri replies, flashing her a more meaningful look that makes the barmaid’s heartrate rise a little. Not able to resist anymore, the fox-lady leans over her brother and places a featherlight kiss on the barmaid’s lips. “I look forward to it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles goofily. “Me, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri then puts her hands on her brother’s shoulders, signaling him to let go. He reluctantly does so, and adds a, “Bye, Bokkie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, kid.” Kai’Sa says, her smile even wider than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever this feeling is she has with this woman, it’s good. She wants to explore more of it. And she will get her chance. Soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More Kahri-Fluff :)</p>
<p>thank you for all the awesome comments!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More Kahri-Fluff incoming! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, 10 am. Meeting time for Ahri and her colleagues. She’s been at work quite early and has been wearing a smile on her face probably ever since she got up. A genuine one, not the artificial one she’s been keeping up for quite a while. It actually reaches her eyes this time. And she’s been whistling some tune that got stuck in her head. Life feels better. A lot better. She’s still got the same worries she had, her divorce, her work, but they seem so … far away. Thanks to a pair of caring purple eyes and strong arms that make her feel safe.</p><p> </p><p>After she left the bar yesterday, she tried not to text Kai’Sa right away and distract her from work. She <em>really</em> tried. And she also failed miserably at it. The texts were mostly innocent, flirty and playful. Some selfies were exchanged, Toshi got to be in a couple of her sent pictures, and Akali was in some of Kai’Sa’s. It all feels wholesome. It’s like the barmaid put some kind of spell on her. Kai’Sa must be the first person to actually make her feel so fuzzy and warm and lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>When her colleagues enter the room, she gets torn back out of her thoughts. <em>Right, time to work.</em> She greets them with a happy smile. “A wonderful good morning, you lovely people.”</p><p> </p><p>The four others exchange a few looks at the greeting. That is not the way they are usually greeted. All of them know that Ahri would never let her smile falter, but this is definitely new.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, morning?” Xayah replies, slightly thrown off.</p><p> </p><p>Quinn remarks, “Morning, boss. Aren’t you joyful today?” It makes Ahri smile even a little broader.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Miss Ahri.” Seraphine is next, polite as always.</p><p> </p><p>“Neeko glad to see a happy boss!” Neeko says with a broad grin herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Did uhm … something happen … on the weekend?” Xayah carefully prods.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri crosses her legs under the table and leans on her hand, tapping her chin. Her eyes are holding a playful glint. “Maybe. But we should discuss that in another after-work session, hm? Better get on with the meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. But be aware we are still interested.” Quinn throws back, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri nods. “Don’t worry, we’ll get our chance to talk privately. Which brings me to my first point of the day … since the logo is coming along nicely, along with the amazing designs we’re delivering, there will be a logo-release-party sort of gathering really soon. There, we can chat about things that are happening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome, with free drinks and everything?” the woman with the fiery red hair asks, sounding excited.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t get any details yet, but probably.” Ahri replies. She self-notes, though, to keep the drinking to a minimum. Xayah victoriously punches the air at the reply. “I’ll keep you updated on it.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>A good hour later, Ahri is sitting in her office by herself. She is going over some the new designs her colleagues have been sending her last week and she hasn’t had the chance to go over yet.</p><p> </p><p>Neeko has sent her a fantastic design for the logo, at least in her opinion, along with Xayah and Quinn presenting her some hoodies, shirts and pants that seem to work very well with it. Xayah’s, of course, was black with some iridescent lines and shapes, all geometrical and sharp. It looked simple but stylish. She is touching them up just a slight bit, knowing her boss’s taste, so she can soon present it to her.</p><p> </p><p>A slight knock on the door makes her look up, and Seraphine’s head then pops up from behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri has to smile at this behavior. The young woman is always so careful before entering. “Come in, Sera.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl with the dual-colored hair then smiles and walks inside, a mug with a hot beverage in her hand. “I’m bringing you coffee, Miss Ahri.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sera, please, can we drop the ‘miss’? We had drinks together.” Ahri says, a grateful smile on her lips nevertheless as she takes the mug. That girl seems to sense when she needs coffee. Or maybe she just needs it all the time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises.” Seraphine replies, looking sheepish. “And uh … since we did have drinks and you told us a bit about yourself. Me and the girls were wondering if you finally got your divorce?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri has to giggle at this. “You’re their messenger again, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine blushes and waves her hands in front of her body. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sera, it’s fine. You can ask.” Ahri says in a calm tone. “And no, Sett hasn’t signed the papers yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? We thought that was the source of your good mood.” Seraphine says a little surprised. “Not that this is the only reason for you to be in a good mood, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but good things are happening that keep me distracted.” Ahri tells her. She can’t just blurt out that she’s had amazing sex with a great and caring person on the weekend. Poor, innocent Sera. Also, that would reduce Kai’Sa to a sexual distraction, which she definitely isn’t. Not with her heart beating so fast every time she thinks of the barmaid.</p><p> </p><p>The next question takes Seraphine a little more courage to ask, but she does it anyways and with a still slightly reddened face, “Did you meet someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri tilts her head, but looks amused. “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine nods. She then comes up with another question that has been bugging her, “Is it the barmaid?”</p><p> </p><p>This makes Ahri’s eyes widen in surprise. Should she just spill? Does she mind that people know? Toshi loves Kai’Sa, and her colleagues found her attractive. Would that give off a wrong picture? Then again, “What makes you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the girls, don’t worry. It’s my personal curiosity, I wouldn’t tell them. But I also understand that you don’t have to tell me, since you’re my boss.” Seraphine replies now feeling awkward for asking. Though also a little proud of herself.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri smiles warmly at the young woman. “It’s alright. Why do you think it’s her?”</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine clasps her hands together behind her back. “I know you stayed at the bar after we left, and I saw how you looked and her, and how she looked at you. I figured maybe you talked to her then.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri has to cross her arms at this, her ears twitching in amusement. “You’re a lot more observant than I thought you were. I’m impressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Seraphine replies, blushing again. She still feels a little silly for asking.</p><p> </p><p>The fox-lady then smiles broader, thinking about the barmaid. Will it hurt to tell Seraphine? She will keep her word, but the others will figure it out anyways because she knows they will stay super nosy. “Yes, Sera. It’s her.”</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine’s eyes light up. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. We did talk that night, and she walked me home because I was slightly tipsy.” Ahri tells the other woman, trying not to swoon, keeping in most of the details. They are definitely for another time.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, she’s a gentleman. I’m glad. She seems to make you really happy.” Seraphine remarks with a broad grin.</p><p> </p><p>“She does.” Ahri says, “And now, Sera, I got some more work to do. I promise we can talk about this soon. And don’t tell the others just yet, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Of course! Thank you! And I’m sorry!” Seraphine exclaims, practically running back out of the office.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri has to chuckle at this. Seraphine is an adorable dork, and she is very happy to have her as her assistant. Then, her phone vibrates. Her personal phone. <em>Hope it’s not Sett.</em> she thinks, checking the screen. Her heart instantly leaps as she sees it’s from Kai’Sa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: *picture*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Good morning, beautiful. Hope you’re having a wonderful day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ahri wants to squeal at the cuteness of the picture that is attached. It’s a really sleepy looking Kai’Sa who seems to be laying in her bed, on her stomach, chin resting on the pillow. There’s not much else to see but a bunch of hair and a pretty smiling face, but that face looks insanely cute to the blonde. Ahri eagerly types back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahri: Good morning, gorgeous!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahri: Your bed looks cozy. Wish I was there right now ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She feels like a giddy teenager right now, sending those messages. And she can’t keep herself from grinning. But yeah, she would just love to be under those covers with the barmaid right now, maybe to repeat some lovely actions that happened on Sunday morning. She has to shake her head to get herself together. Not the right time to think about this when she has a crazy workload ahead of her. Then, more messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Wish you were here :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: How is your day? Hopefully not too stressful?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa rolls over in her bed. She just woke up and literally the first thing on her mind was the gorgeous blonde Vastaya woman.</p><p> </p><p>“What is she doing to you, Kai’Sa?” she asks herself out loud, draping her arm over her eyes. But she quickly takes it away again she her phone vibrates again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahri: It’s been alright. My weekly meeting went smoothly and now I got some designs to go over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired woman smiles, imagining a hard-working Ahri in a fancy office. She types back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Is there a way I can see those designs? I’m really curious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: And I don’t want to keep you from your work. Just felt like sending you a message, I hope that’s ok.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She sits up in her bed and stretches until her joints pop. It’s not too late, she can go for a jog and make some breakfast. Her phone vibrates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahri: The designs are classified for now, but I can show them to you when they’re done :3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahri: And of course it is ok that you text me! You’re not keeping me from anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahri: In fact, keep those selfies coming, they’re inspiring me ;)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa smiles. Always a flirt, that woman, always a tease. But she enjoys it a lot, because Ahri isn’t doing it to make her feel uncomfortable, just to have a bit of fun between them. It feels genuine. She gets up and throws on some more sporty clothes and ties her hair back into a tight ponytail. Ahri wanted a selfie, so she’ll get one, in sports bra and yoga-pants.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: *picture*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: I’ll go for a jog anyways, so I won’t be distracting you for now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She then puts on her shoes and plugs in her headphones. Another message before she leaves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahri: o.o</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahri: You call this ‘not distracting me’?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahri: Do you know what is going through my head when I see those abs of yours?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa blushes, even though Ahri isn’t even there. Remembering the past weekend she remembers that the fox-lady showed quite some interest in her abdominal muscles. She types back one more time before heading out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Sorry!<br/>
Kai’Sa: And I think I can imagine, yes ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: I gotta go now, talk to you later :*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She takes a long breath and then heads outside for her jog. A good work-out routine has always been important for her. She picked up jogging quite early, since she could always do that, no matter where she lived. Later she found another passion in dancing, but the last class she attended discontinued, and she hasn’t looked for a new one.</p><p> </p><p>A good hour and a cleared head later she returns to her apartment and quickly hops under the shower. Only then she checks her phone again. A couple of messages, not only from Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahri: You’re leaving me hot and bothered here, woman. That will cost you on the weekend ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahri: Oh, did I mention that Toshi will be out on Saturday?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahri: We will finally have to apartment to us ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahri: Anyways, have fun with your jog :*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That makes Kai’Sa blush again. Man, she just cleared her head, and it’s instantly filling with new images. She shakes her head and checks the other messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Evelynn: Bokkie, darling, here’s a list of things I need you to buy:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa skips the list for now. On Mondays this is typical for Evelynn. The next messages are from Akali.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akali: So, I’ve been thinking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali: This woman … this Ahri, who you’re nailing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali: She’s a power-bottom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali: Am I right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa snorts at this. Knowing her friend, this question probably bothered her for a while. She replies to this first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: I don’t even know what that means.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, maybe she does know what it means and she regrets asking, because Akali will write her an explicit description of it and then won’t stop bothering her. Then again, it always gets a good giggle out of her. And Akali is quick to reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akali: She lets you fuck her but she’s still in charge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali: She looks like one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akali: I would let her do that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa shakes her head, but she definitely has to giggle. And again thoughts of last weekend run through her mind. Why does Akali always have to ask her about her sex-life? She replies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Maybe she is. But isn’t Eve as well?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Forget I asked, I don’t want to know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She checks the time and realizes that she has to get on with her day. She needs breakfast and then go get everything for the bar. A typical Monday, but with some sweet messages in between.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Thursday evening at the bar, Kai’Sa is already a little antsy. She knows she will see Ahri again tomorrow, and she can’t wait. The messages and selfies they’ve been sending each other were lighthearted and flirty, sometimes they were a little more suggestive, bust mostly playful and genuine. And that is just what makes her want to see the other woman again so eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Bokkie, you’re frowning.” Akali remarks. “We need your charm for the customers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let a woman frown if she wants to.” Kai’Sa retorts, then raises an eyebrow at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Akali shrugs. “Alright, frown then. Everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa sighs. “I just want the night to be over. I’ll see Ahri again tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice!” Akali remarks, elbowing her friend. “Seems like you rubbed her the right way, if you know what I’m saying.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa gives a small chuckle at her silly friend. “Kali, why is really everything you say about sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see anything wrong with it.” the smaller barmaid replies.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “No, of course not. But this thing between Ahri and me is more than just sex. So can we just not reduce it to this?”</p><p> </p><p>Akali looks at her friend for a good minute, then crosses her arms and gives her a knowing smirk. “You <em>like</em> her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do.” Kai’Sa replies, rubbing the back of her neck. It’s something that has been sort of bothering her over the week. She likes Ahri, but she also knows that Ahri is still married. She doesn’t know appropriate it is to be in a relationship with her, if that ever were to happen. Would she get in trouble for this, if she’s still married? Even if they are already practically split? “I <em>really</em> do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why aren’t you smiling your stupid smile then?” Akali asks, noticing the demeanor in her friend. “What’s bugging you, Kai?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa sighs. “It’s a little complicated.”</p><p> </p><p>Akali puts a comforting hand on the taller woman’s shoulder. “And I’m here for you, just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa nods, appreciating that her usually childish friend knows exactly when to stop doing just that and be considerate. Another sigh from Kai’Sa. “Technically … she’s married.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger barmaid’s mouth falls open. “Bokkie! You naughty girl!”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa shortly lets her face fall into her hands. “Hear me out.” she mutters into her palms, then turns back to face Akali. “She’s going through a divorce since over a month. Her husband just has to sign the papers.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Akali replies, putting this all together in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“We already talked a little about it, and we left it to ‘see where things are going’. But the way we’ve been texting this week, it makes me understand that there is more. And I want more, but I don’t know if it is an appropriate time to ask.” Kai’Sa tries to put her thoughts into words.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there ever a right time to ask? Just talk to her if it’s on your mind. She knows how to listen, I’ve seen it last week.” Akali says. “Plus, she makes you happy. And you make her happy as well, that much was obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just hope I’m not just a rebound for her.” Kai’Sa says. “She really does make me happy. Akali, she’s the first thought in my head when I wake up and the last one before I fall asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Akali looks surprised. “Are you falling for her?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa frowns in thought at this. “Isn’t it a little early to say that?”</p><p> </p><p>Akali just shrugs. “Eve and I knew after two seconds.”</p><p> </p><p>A comment that makes the taller barmaid snort. “You wanted to get into her pants.”</p><p> </p><p>“So? I admit that the sexual attraction was there. That doesn’t change the fact that we fell in love. And it happened pretty fast. You never questioned that with us, why would you question it about yourself?” Akali retorts in defense.</p><p> </p><p>That makes Kai’Sa’s thoughts halt for a second, and she just looks at her friend. For someone who talks a little too much about sex all the time, Akali is right. She never found it off that her and Evelynn practically instantly started dating after they were hired. She always thought that their chemistry was undeniable and she probably would have been confused if they didn’t date. And Akali and Evelynn have been going strong for three years now. Why was she doubting it about herself? “You … got a point.”</p><p> </p><p>Akali nods. “Yeah. So do some loveable Bokkie-shit and charm her some more. And whatever you want to call it while she is still married, after she gets the divorce, you can be an official couple.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa feels a huge heap of appreciation for her friend and fiercely hugs her. “Thank you, Akali.”</p><p> </p><p>The smaller barmaid pats her friends back and smiles. “You’re welcome, Kai.”</p><p> </p><p>When they let go of each other, an idea pops into Kai’Sa’s head. “You think she likes flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>Akali snorts. “You’re so gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa chuckles. “Why are flowers gay?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger one shrugs. “Just get her the flowers.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>And Kai’Sa got flowers. On Friday, way before she had to go to work. In fact, she is standing in front of a huge building in the richest district in the city. In big letters on the front of the building spell out <em>Crownguard</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why am I doing this? Why did I think this was a good idea? I don’t even know if she’s free, or in a meeting, or just has a shitload of work. God, you’re so stupid. Go back home and wait until your shift is over!</em> she thinks to herself, pacing in front of the entrance, flowers in her hand. <em>No, fuck, you can do this. Just ask. If she’s not free, you’ll have to wait anyways! Be a big girl, Kai’Sa!</em></p><p> </p><p>After giving herself the pep-talk she takes a deep breath and walks inside the building. And she is instantly flashed by how pristine everything looks inside. High and white walls with big pictures of some of the Crownguard products. And huge reception desk that only has a single person behind it. A young man, who is dressed in a dark-blue suit. He is currently more interested in his Computer than in Kai’Sa, so she walks up to him. Before she can ask for his attention, though, he beats her to it, “Welcome to <em>Crownguard</em>. How can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa feels her heart beating fast in her chest, but nevertheless she says, “I am here to see Ahri?” Okay, it did come out a little more insecure than she wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>He shortly eyes her, then checks something on his screen. “It doesn’t say that Miss Ahri has an appointment with anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa scratches the back of her neck. “Yeah, this is kind of … spontaneous. Is it possible to see her?”</p><p> </p><p>The man shrugs. “I can ask. Can I get a name, miss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kai’Sa.” she replies. “And thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods, holds the telephone receiver to his ear and dials a few numbers.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>In the office, Seraphine picks up the phone. “Ahri’s office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Miss Ahri have a spontaneous appointment with a woman named Kai’Sa?” comes the voice of the receptionist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, who?” Seraphine asks. She’s not quite sure if she’s heard the name before. Then she hears a female voice she can’t quite make out in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“She said to tell you that she’s the barmaid.” the receptionist repeats, his voice always sounding disinterested.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Seraphine’s brow shoots up. “Yes, send her up! Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she puts the receiver back into its socket all other eyes are on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is ‘her’?” – “She has a Friday-appointment? I didn’t get a memo.” – “Does boss have a lover visiting her?”</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine blinks a few times. Those three are paying a lot more attention to her than she expected. “Uhm … you know what, let’s keep it a surprise for the next few moments.” she replies and gets up to walk towards the elevator. She hasn’t told her colleagues about the talk she had with Ahri, and they haven’t bugged her about it. But they will most definitely have some questions later.</p><p> </p><p>Right as she arrives at the elevator, the door opens and reveals the tall and very handsome looking barmaid that Ahri couldn’t seem to get her eyes off of two weeks ago. And she’s holding a bouquet of flowers. Seraphine smiles broadly at her. “Kai’Sa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh … yes?” Kai’Sa is a little shocked that people are here to apparently see her to Ahri. This is definitely not something she’s used to. But it is also kind of cool and makes her feel important.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Seraphine, Miss Ahri’s assistant. I’ll show you to her office.” the young woman tells her.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa blinks. “Thanks.” Right, she’s seen the girl before at the bar. The bi-colored hair is something that caught her eye. She was giggling throughout the whole night.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me, please. It can get a little confusing up here sometimes.” Seraphine says, the smile ever present on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not coming at a bad time, am I?” Kai’Sa asks, now less nervous because she actually made it further than the entrance hall, but still nervous about what Ahri will say.</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine shakes her head and even giggles. “No, not at all. If anything, Miss Ahri can use the distraction. She’s been working very hard all week.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Does she know that we’re … ?</em> Kai’Sa thinks, trying to hide the blush. But she just shakes the thought off, it doesn’t matter either way. “I’m glad.”</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine leads her through a large door, where all of a sudden three very curious pairs of eyes are on her. Yep, she’s seen these women before at the bar. And they saw her.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the design department. These are Quinn,” Seraphine points to the women with the short hair, “Xayah,” the Vastaya woman with the red head, “and Neeko.” the other Vastaya woman with the blue hair. Then she tells her colleagues, “This is Kai’Sa. She works at the bar we were at.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you all.” the barmaid says, really not knowing what else to say, since they are still eyeing her very curiously and surprised. But then she gets greeted back by all of them, which kind of breaks the incredibly thick air that just hung around for the last couple of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Just wait here for a moment.” Seraphine says, walking towards another large door. And she knocks on it, then opens it to peek her head inside. “Miss Ahri?”</p><p> </p><p>And inside, Ahri looks up from her screen. “Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s someone here to see you.” Seraphine tells her, a big grin on her face. Something untypical for the young woman.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri furrows her brow. “I don’t have a meeting scheduled.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think if you see who it is you won’t need a meeting.” Seraphine replies. Since when is she being mysterious?</p><p> </p><p>“Well then … show them in?” Ahri says, a little unsure. Who would just drop by for … well, obviously not a meeting?</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine looks to the side and apparently motions the mystery person over. Then she pushes the door open a little wider. A tall hand handsome figure with caring purple eyes appears behind it. Ahri’s whole appearance lights up at the surprise. “Kai’Sa!” she gets up from her desk. “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa smiles and does just so, and Seraphine disappears again, closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri skips the last few steps towards the other woman and throws her arms around her, pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss without hesitation. Kai’Sa wraps her arms around Ahri’s midsection to pull her closer. All her previous tension gone withing a single moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god.” Ahri says as they break the kiss. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to surprise you.” Kai’Sa replies, smiling, then holds up the bouquet.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s eyes are sparkling by now. “You brought me flowers!” she almost squeals, taking them from the taller woman. They only have a very slight smell, something Kai’Sa obviously thought about before getting them, knowing Ahri’s heightened sense of smell. “They’re wonderful. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Kai’Sa says. Seeing the happy fox-lady, she can’t resist but reach out to her and cup her face with a hand, then lean down and kiss her again. A gesture that makes Ahri sigh happily.</p><p> </p><p>When they break apart, Ahri motions into the room. “So, this is my office.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa takes a good look around. It looks simple and a lot more homey than the cold white walls of the entrance of the building. It definitely is more personalized and has a warmer touch to it. A wooden desk with what she can only guess is a high-end computer and a tablet to draw on. A bookshelf filled with books about design and lots of fashion magazines. And the wall is adorned with pictures of old Crownguard designs she recognizes from magazines, billboards and the internet. Also, she has another small table in there which looks like it is used for meetings. But what is the most fascinating is the large floor-to-ceiling window that overlooks the city.</p><p> </p><p>While Ahri is calling out to her colleagues for a vase, Kai’Sa walks up to the window. Man, she’s always dreamed of working in a bar that overlooks a city. Maybe she can convince Evelynn to expand, or something. Maybe Akali can convince her to expand, this would probably be a lot more effective. Seeing the lights at night must be super inspiring.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of arms wraps around her middle, and a chin then rests on her shoulder. One soft ear flicks at her cheek playfully. “This view is quite the jackpot. I was super lucky that I got this office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this is amazing.” Kai’Sa agrees. They are also really high up. What was it again, the twentieth floor or something?</p><p> </p><p>Ahri kisses the other woman’s neck affectionately and snuggles her head a little closer, breathing in her scent. Peaches. It makes her smile. “You know, nobody ever surprised me at work. Or brought me flowers, for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa turns her head to look at the smaller woman a little surprised. “What? Your husband never bothered to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” A soft sigh from the blonde. “I told you that ever since we got married he took me for granted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that at least at the beginning he would have tried?” Kai’Sa asks, her image of the already self-absorbed Sett getting worse and worse.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri shakes her head. “He ‘tried’ until the day we got married. Maybe until the day we got engaged. And then again, he wouldn’t have done something so sweet. He just complimented me a lot, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa turns around, and puts her hands on Ahri’s upper arms, letting them run up and down there a few times, while saying, “Oh Ahri, you deserve so much more.”</p><p> </p><p>The fox-lady smiles up at the barmaid, feeling touched by the words. She leans in to share another sweet kiss with Kai’Sa. This simple gesture making all her worries and all her bitter thoughts about her soon-to-be-ex-husband fade far away. After they pull apart, Ahri steps closer to properly hug the taller woman, laying her head on Kai’Sa’s collarbone. And the barmaid protectively wraps her arms around her in return. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?” Kai’Sa asks, surprised, one arm running up and down the smaller woman’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“You care about me. You make me feel safe.” Ahri replies, taking a long but happy breath. “You care about my work, and you care about my brother. That’s a lot more than most people do.”</p><p> </p><p>Touched by those words, Kai’Sa has to smile. She also raises a hand to put a finger under Ahri’s chin to lift it up and make her look into her eyes again. Those amazing, sparkling eyes, no matter what color they are. She doesn’t say anything, though, there is no need for words. Her look says enough, it holds all the emotions that the fox-lady can make out through just the glance. Instinctively they close the gap between them for yet another chaste but drawn-out kiss.</p><p> </p><p>That is, until they are only shortly warned by a knock, hardly managing to pull apart, before Seraphine pokes her head back in. A deep blush on her face as she more or less just witnessed what happened. “Uh … oh god. I’m so sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri smiles at her assistant. “It’s alright, Sera.” She knows the young woman wouldn’t interrupt them like this if it weren’t something rather important. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Still red as a tomato, Seraphine replies, “Uh … uhm … M-Miss Luxanna Crownguard is on her way here.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, damn it, that is actually important.</em> Ahri thinks to herself. “Alright, thank you. Just see her in when she arrives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” the young woman replies and quickly closes the door again.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri sighs. “I’m sorry. Of all the meetings I could just postpone, when it’s with a Crownguard there is no chance to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa smiles understandingly. “It’s alright. I have to go anyways. I just wanted to drop by shortly and surprise you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did.” Ahri says, leaning in to steal another tender kiss. “And I’ll see you tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will.” Kai’Sa replies, smiling broadly. She definitely will.</p><p> </p><p>As the barmaid steps back from the blond and walks towards the door, it opens again, and in walks Luxanna Crownguard. She’s a rather small, slender woman, with blonde hair (a slightly darker hue than Ahri’s rather white-blonde) and deep blue eyes. And, like Ahri once described, always a smile on her face. “Hello Ahri!” she chirps happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Luxanna.” Ahri greets back.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa is a little star struck, seeing a Crownguard up front and personal, but she just quietly starts to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em>please</em> call me Lux.” the quirky blonde says, then spots Kai’Sa and all of a sudden blushes. “Oh, hi there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa gives her charming smile. “Ma’am. I’ll leave now. Have a nice afternoon.” she says and then slips out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>“You, too.” Lux replies, her gaze lingering a little longer there after Kai’Sa. Definitely too long in Ahri’s taste. Was the young Crownguard just checking out her … Kai’Sa? Lux then looks back at Ahri, smiling. “Is she one of the models for the new line?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri looks surprised. “What? No. That uhm … she’s a friend of mine.” Then again, Kai’Sa would definitely be able to pull off Crownguard clothes and look a thousand times better than any model they ever had …</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Luxanna muses, tapping her chin. “A shame. She should consider being one.”</p><p> </p><p>The fox-lady is a little confused. She will definitely not start swooning over Kai’Sa, especially not with her boss, when she was just rudely interrupted and could have had more time with said person. “So, Lux, what brings you down here?” she diverts the topic.</p><p> </p><p>Lux snaps back to reality and claps her hands together once. “Right! My aunt sends me to look over the drafts for the new designs!”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri nods. Good, the conversation drifted away from Kai’Sa. “Sure, come around my desk.” the fox-lady replies and motions towards the tablet. Soon the day will be over. Soon she can spend more time with Kai’Sa. Her heartbeat rising again as she quickly glances at the beautiful and colorful bouquet that the barmaid brought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed! :) thank you , as always, for all the love &lt;3</p><p>Also, I love Lux and I really enjoyed writing that gay-panic scene in there xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai’Sa checks the time for what has to be the millionth time this evening. She’s got about half an hour until they close, and she is turning more and more antsy. She doesn’t know if it was a good or a bad idea to see Ahri earlier because they were interrupted quite harshly and then, ever since she left, she just wanted to turn around and see the fox-lady even more than she did all week. <em>No, it was a good idea.</em> she thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d she like the flowers?” Akali asks her friend. They have been really busy the whole afternoon and evening, which luckily made the time pass fast for Kai’Sa, but the two barmaids hardly had time to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“She really liked them.” Kai’Sa replies with a smile, thinking back on the blonde. “She was excited.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? About the flowers? Or about my handsome Bokkie here?” Akali teases with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>It makes Kai’Sa chuckle. “Probably both.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. She better not just like the flowers.” Akali says. She’s being her adorable self today, the taller barmaid notices. “But I did see the way she looked at you. She definitely likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah. She took every excuse to look at you. And when she did, she did it very fondly.” Akali tells her friend. “I mean, sure, sometimes she looked at you like you were gonna be her dessert, but most of the time she had that stupid grin that you also have when you think about her.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa gives her friend a smile, then gives her a slight shove. That is almost too sweet to even be from Akali. But the younger woman does have her moments.</p><p> </p><p>Akali chuckles at the taller woman’s behavior. “You excited for later?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah.” Kai’Sa replies, now grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet. You’re gonna have sex the whole weekend, bro!” Akali exclaims, again almost a little too loudly. Yup, there’s her friend she knows and loves again.</p><p> </p><p>“Pff, no I’m not.” Kai’Sa replies. It makes Akali raise a very suspicious eyebrow at her. And Kai’Sa doesn’t even believe it herself. “Okay, maybe I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you will. And you deserve it, after that train wreck of a girlfriend you had.” Akali says.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t remind me.” Kai’Sa throws back. Her ex is definitely not something she enjoys talking about. It was a very toxic relationship, and she knows pretty much exactly how Ahri feels when she says she feels like she is taken for granted. Luckily, her thoughts are interrupted by her phone vibrating. And her smile returns to her face as she sees that it’s a text from Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahri: Can you write me again when you’re at the door, please? Toshi fell asleep and I don’t want the bell to wake him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahri: He wanted to stay up until you arrived.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That boy has seriously found a spot in Kai’Sa’s heart, along with Ahri. She types back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Of course :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Aww, not quite a big boy yet, huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akali then says, “Alright, Bokkie, time to clean up. I’ll shoo away the customers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing!” Kai’Sa replies, grinning. Finally.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take them long to clean up the bar and close for the night. Akali offered to count the cash and just give her the tip tomorrow. Kai’Sa gladly accepted and then hurriedly made her way over to Ahri’s apartment. As the fox-lady asked, she wrote her when she was at the door and she is currently exiting the elevator and sees an already grinning blonde Vastaya leaning against her doorframe.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hey there, Miss Bokkie.” she greets the dark haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa chuckles at the playfulness in her tone. “Good evening, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>This makes Ahri giggle. When the taller woman walks up to her, and places her hands on her hips, she wraps her arms around the other woman’s neck in return. “I can so get used to this.” she says.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa pulls the smaller woman a little closer, so their bodies touch. “Me calling you ‘ma’am’?</p><p> </p><p>“No, silly.” Ahri replies, letting a hand run through the other woman’s hair. “You coming here. And to my office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I can get used to that, too.” Kai’Sa says with a grin. Ahri definitely seems to have enjoyed her surprise visit at the office.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri pulls the taller woman a little closer, and asks in a whisper, “Can I kiss you now, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa doesn’t bother to give a verbal reply, but just lays her lips on Ahri’s, who initiates a more vigorous kiss, making the taller woman almost moan. She catches herself, though, since they are still out in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>It is Ahri who breaks the kiss again with a happy smile on her lips, and she says, “How about you come in first, before this gets out of hand.”</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle from Kai’Sa. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>They step into the apartment. Ahri closes the door and Kai’Sa gets rid of her shoes and her backpack. She’s packed some fresh work clothes for the next two days and some spare ones, so she doesn’t have to go home every day, which in return means more time with Ahri.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry we got interrupted in my office.” Ahri says as Kai’Sa straightens back up.</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman shrugs. “It’s alright, you were still a work. I wasn’t there to sabotage that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that.” Ahri replies with a giggle, amused at the other woman’s wording. “I really enjoyed your visit, it was a nice distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, I can come bring you flowers more often?” Kai’Sa asks in an innocent voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Ahri replies, taking the other woman’s hands into her own. “I told Seraphine to always let you up when the receptionist asks. Even if I’m in a meeting, her or the other girls will keep you company until I’m free.”</p><p> </p><p>Somehow this makes Kai’Sa feel really special. “Aw, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Ahri replies with a grin, which is followed up by another lingering kiss. “Oh, and you don’t have to bring me flowers every time. Your presence alone will definitely do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Kai’Sa grins, kissing Ahri again, but this time she’s not thinking about ending it soon. She instantly deepens the kiss, and the fox-lady gladly reciprocates.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Ahri hums into the kiss, then tilts her head a bit to get better access before bringing their tongues into the game as well. Kissing Kai’Sa like this makes her heart jump and at the same time light a fire in her core. A deep want for the other woman. Then suddenly she remembers something. Something that has to be done before she can give in to her primal needs.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde pulls back slightly, which emits an almost frustrated groan from the dark haired woman. Ahri puts a finger to Kai’Sa’s lips and says, “There’s just one more thing we gotta do. I promise I’m yours afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>The taller woman nods her head, then takes a rather deep breath. The way Ahri kisses her sets off things in her body she doesn’t quite comprehend. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri smiles, then pulls Kai’Sa into the living room and points to the couch, where a soundly sleeping Toshi can be found. “We need to bring him to bed.” the fox-lady whispers. “He insisted on waiting for you, so maybe you want to do the honors?”</p><p> </p><p>“I uh … ” Kai’Sa eyes the boy shortly. He’s such a sweet kid, and she feels special that he wanted to stay up in order to wait for her. She smiles. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The barmaid walks over to the couch and slides her arms under the boy’s neck and under his knees. Thanks to her void-touched strength it is an easy task for her to just lift him up like this. A small groan escapes from his lips. “I wanna wait for Kai’Sa.” he mumbles. His eyes stay closed though.</p><p> </p><p>It makes the dark haired woman smile even wider. “It’s me, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>A golden eye opens halfway to give a quick glance at her as he is battling the sleep. “Bokkie.” he says, then uses all the strength he can to stretch out his arms and pull himself up on her shoulders, so he can hug her. And in the motion he also slings his legs around her midsection to hold on better. Kai’Sa giggles and puts her hands on his back. <em>Clingy little one, just like your big sister.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ahri walks ahead and motions Kai’Sa to follow her. It seems like on the short way to Toshi’s room he’s falling asleep again because he is getting heavier and heavier. But they easily make it to the bed, and Kai’Sa sets the boy down. Almost all of his limbs make it in the bed, but his arms stay around her neck, so she says quietly, “Time to let go now, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>He groans as a reply, but actually lets go of her. “G’night, Bokkie.” he says, already half-asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa pulls the blanket up to cover up most of his body, making sure he is neatly tucked in. “Good night, Toshi.”</p><p> </p><p>When she straightens up and turns around, she sees another pair of golden orbs that are shining in the darkness. They look at her in absolute adoration and she wouldn’t even have to see Ahri’s smile to know she is smiling. She walks over to the smaller woman, who reaches out to her and lets a hand run up and down her upper arm, then whispers, “You’re gonna make a great mom one day.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason that compliment makes Kai’Sa’s heart soar. The thought of being a mother never really crossed her mind, it was always more pushed to the side, because it didn’t seem like any option for her for the time being. But now with Toshi, hearing that she seems to be doing well with him, it feels pretty great. “You think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.” Ahri replies, then guides them out of Toshi’s room and closes the door carefully and quietly. A mere second later she finds herself being pushed up against said door. Softly and carefully, of course, with Kai’Sa’s hands placed on the door on either side of her shoulders. “Hey you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey yourself.” Kai’Sa whispers back with a smile, laying her forehead against the other woman’s. “You had a nice evening?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri lets her hands find their spots on Kai’Sa’s shoulders, then lets them run a bit upwards, over her neck, finally to the back of her head. She closes her eyes, enjoying the proximity of the other woman, before she replies in a soft tone, “Yeah, it was good. Toshi and I watched a movie together. How was work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, pretty stressful today.” Kai’Sa replies in an equally soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>It makes Ahri open her eyes again to get instantly lost in purple. The statement makes her grin mischievously. “I uhm … know a good way of relieving stress.” She starts to very slowly undo the buttons on Kai’Sa’s vest as she speaks.</p><p> </p><p>Even if Ahri didn’t do all the painfully slow unbuttoning, just the playful and suggestive glint in the fox-lady’s eyes would be enough to set the barmaid’s whole body on fire. “Do you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm.” Ahri purrs, now working on the buttons of Kai’Sa’s shirt. Slowly. Carefully. One by one. Her eyes never leaving Kai’Sa’s purple ones, who get a darker shade with every button that opens. After she opens the last one she also opens the buckle of the sleek black belt that secures Kai’Sa’s pants, and then even dares to undo the button of her pants. She sees Kai’Sa swallow hard at this, and her pupils dilate. Ahri then lets a finger run down Kai’Sa’s front. Starting from her sternum, between her breasts, over her abdominal muscles, and she has no shame in letting her hand disappear down the front of Kai’Sa’s pants. And she very much enjoys what she can feel. “Someone’s excited.”</p><p> </p><p>The barmaid’s breath just hitches in the back of her throat as she suppresses a moan. As convenient as Toshi’s door seemed a couple of minutes ago, it is now the worst place to probably be in. Especially when Ahri is teasing her like this. “B-bedroom?” she blurts out, which gets a sinister giggle out of the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Fox got your tongue, huh?” Ahri teases, adding a few precise strokes with her fingers that make Kai’Sa want to roll her eyes back in their sockets.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ahri.” the barmaid whispers, almost whimpers. This is driving her completely insane. Her whole body seems like it’s catching fire. She wants to move, she wants to just move towards the bedroom where she at least has a little more room to express what she is feeling without waking up the kid behind the door, but she can’t. Ahri is in control, one hundred percent. “P-please.” comes the faintest of whispers.</p><p> </p><p>The sound is so pure and so sweet it almost tears apart Ahri’s heart. She stops her actions with her fingers and retreats her hand, a warm smile on her face. She leans in and captures the other woman’s lips in a deep but slow kiss.</p><p> </p><p>When they pull apart again, Ahri guides Kai’Sa to her bedroom. Clothes are being shed quickly inside. Warm bodies mingle soon afterwards on soft sheets. Quiet moans escape their lips as they lovingly give into each other’s desires, along with sweet kisses, longing gazes, playful bites and light scratches. Kai’Sa is the first to come, being completely worked up from whatever Ahri did to her. But the fox-lady follows short, those suppressed noises of the barmaid setting her off with ease.</p><p> </p><p>As they calm back down, they cuddle up right next to each other. With Ahri laying her head close to Kai’Sa’s heart and the taller woman protectively wrapping her arms around the blonde. No more words are exchanged this night, just a short and tender kiss, before Ahri’s purring lulls them both to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa slowly wakes from her peaceful slumber because there’s this strange but definitely pleasant sensation on her back. She is lying on stomach, and is hugging a soft pillow. And … she is definitely naked. The scent of citrus is engulfing her nose and makes her feel happy. Ahri. As she gains more and more consciousness she realizes that the fox-lady seems to be hovering somewhere above her and is waking her up by planting featherlight kisses on her back. It makes Kai’Sa smile. “Mmh … hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Ahri says in between the kisses she is showering the barmaid’s back with.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the nicest way I’ve ever been woken up.” Kai’Sa remarks, her smile turning into a goofy grin.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri starts purring and lets a hand run up and down the barmaid’s strong back, then says, “If we wake up next to each other more often you’ll get this and much more every time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a good deal.” Kai’Sa replies playfully and continues to enjoy what Ahri is doing. Suddenly Ahri’s hand starts going off its course from the simple up and down stroking on her back, further down to her butt, and she can feel some light scratching on her thigh which is definitely meant with more intentions. Kai’Sa turns her head a slight bit further to look at the blonde, who has that playful glint in her eyes again. Feeling goosebumps forming on her thigh under the other woman’s touch, she asks, “Shouldn’t we wait until Toshi’s gone?”</p><p> </p><p>A giggle from the fox-lady. She then leans daringly close to Kai’Sa’s ear and whispers, “He already left.” It sends a hot and cold shiver down Kai’Sa’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“What? When?”</p><p> </p><p>A kiss to the barmaid’s temple. “About fifteen minutes ago. Why do you think I called you sleepyhead?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know … ” Kai’Sa muses, “because I slept really well after that ‘method of stress relief’ that you presented me with yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>Another giggle from the fox-lady. She then pushes some of Kai’Sa’s long hair out of her face. “And how did you enjoy that method?”</p><p> </p><p>The barmaid grins. “I think it was pretty effective.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>think</em>?” Ahri exclaims almost shocked. She really thought Kai’Sa exploded onto her yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa finally decides to turn around, keeping up the grin. “Yeah … I mean, I have a hard time remembering. Maybe you can show me again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Ahri seductively bites her lower lip, a canine poking out perkily. “I can definitely do that.” she replies, then closes the gap between their lips for a meaningful kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa reaches a hand out to lay on Ahri’s back, letting it first run up, and then back down, further and further, until it reaches the blonde’s backside. She slings her other arm under the other woman, and with both hands guides the fox-lady on top of her, so that Ahri is now straddling Kai’Sa’s thighs. The kiss never breaking in the process. For a good couple of minutes they stay like this, just making out, with Ahri practically lying on top of Kai’Sa. The fox-lady’s skin seems hot to the touch, her kiss is demanding, her tongue playful, and her canines sharp as they carefully nip on the barmaid’s lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>It makes Kai’Sa groan pleasurably, then she snakes an arm around Ahri’s midsection, and with the help of her other one, pushes herself into a sitting position and securing the fox-lady so she stays where she is. On her lap. She pulls Ahri closer with the arm around her back, making sure there is no space in between them anymore. Only then does she break the kiss to trail sweet kisses along the blonde’s jawline, from one side to the other. Then she continues down her neck and lets her tongue flick over her pulse point. Now this action emits a throaty moan from Ahri, a sound that makes Kai’Sa almost shiver with arousal. They finally don’t have to hold themselves back anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The fox-lady digs her hands into Kai’Sa’s hair and tilts her head to the side to give her more access to her delicate neck. She lets the sensation of the barmaid still trailing kisses along it wash over her, enjoying the moment as goosebumps form all over her body from the simple but still intimate contact. Kai’Sa then also starts very gently nibbling on this very sensitive spot on her neck, careful not to bruise the silky skin there. It drives Ahri almost insane, her skin is tingling, and she feels like she is on fire. It makes her hips involuntarily move, searching for some sort of pressure on her aching core. The only thing she can find is Kai’Sa’s smooth thigh.</p><p> </p><p>It makes the barmaid grin, and she looks back up into Ahri’s eyes, which look a good shade darker than before. The burning desire evident. “Oh my, you’re wet.” Kai’Sa remarks, a hint of playfulness in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re <em>good</em>.” Ahri replies, hungrily kissing the barmaid again. Her voice came out as a deep purr that sends another wave of intense arousal down Kai’Sa’s spine. And when Ahri lets her hands run down, over the barmaid’s neck, collarbone until they settle on her breasts, she can’t hold back the moan that has been building up in her for quite some time. It makes Ahri giggle, and say, “There’s that pretty voice of yours. Let me hear it again.” She lets her thumbs then run over Kai’Sa’s nipples until it teases another moan out of the barmaid. “There we go. Don’t hold back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahri … ” Kai’Sa groans as the blonde doesn’t stop toying with the sensitive skin on her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” comes the mischievous reply from the fox-lady, a matching smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Yet another moan from the barmaid. “You’re such a tease.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet I am the one who is so wet.” Ahri counters. Not just did all the kissing on her neck turn her on, but also hearing those unsuppressed moans from the other woman that want to make her squirm. She takes Kai’Sa’s hand, that is not around her back, and guides it down her front. “All your doing, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa lets herself be guided, carefully letting her fingers explore what they are allowed to touch, parting Ahri’s folds and finding that intense wetness that the fox-lady was talking about. A sigh coming from Ahri’s lips at the contact. “Holy shit.” Kai’Sa breathes out. Granted, they hadn’t had sex that many times, but she can’t remember the fox-lady ever being this wet and turned on.</p><p> </p><p>“And you say <em>I’m</em> the tease.” Ahri whispers, then closes the gap between their lips once again in a passion-filled tongue-game, hands back on the side of the barmaid’s face to keep her in place.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa takes this as a sign to keep her hand where it is, practically feeling Ahri’s need for her to touch her more. Already in this incredibly good and compromising situation, she enters the fox-lady with one finger. Ahri presses out a short moan and adds the words, “One more.” in a mere whisper in between their kisses. Kai’Sa obliges, adding a second finger, which inevitably adds more pleasurable friction.</p><p> </p><p>They quickly synchronize the movement of Kai’Sa’s fingers and Ahri’s grinding of her hips in a slow but steady rhythm. One that makes Ahri finally break their continuous kissing because she can’t and doesn’t want to hold back her moaning anymore. Sounds that send Kai’Sa’s brain into overdrive. She then presses her thumb against Ahri’s clit, adding circular motions for that slight bit more pressure.</p><p> </p><p>And that touch makes Ahri also almost lose it. And she gets verbal. “F- ah, god! Kai’Sa!”</p><p> </p><p>They lay their foreheads together, since kissing isn’t quite possible at the moment because of panting and other sexy sounds that escape them. Hearing Kai’Sa’s rugged breathing and feeling her whole body almost trembling under her, Ahri commands, “Spread your legs, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa does so without even questioning, and Ahri quickly lets her own hand find the taller woman’s awaiting and practically pulsating center in return. And she is probably somewhat equally wet as Ahri is. “Oh god, Ahri … ”</p><p> </p><p>Moans, pants, sweet nothings that are being whispered are the only things that fill the room. Foreheads are being kept pressed together firmly, fingers are being used for precise movements, strokes and caresses. Bodies are hot, sweaty and trembling. Seconds turn into minute. Minutes of pure lust and pleasure and devotion to the other person. They seem eternal, but then also not long enough, as Ahri feels her climax building up in her quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- fuck, Kai’Sa … I’m gonna come.” she warns the other woman. She can’t hold herself back, nor does she want to.</p><p> </p><p>A few more strokes are all that are needed before her orgasm hits her so hard she lets out a loud cry. She almost doesn’t hear that Kai’Sa mouths a, “Me, too.” shortly after Ahri, the fox-lady’s utter sexiness as she comes setting the barmaid off as well. They hold on to each other for dear life in the next moments, with Kai’Sa still holding Ahri around her midsection, and Ahri’s hand on the back of Kai’Sa’s head. Endless waves of pleasure tear through their bodies as they slowly ride their peaks out on each other’s fingers.</p><p> </p><p>As both of them calm back down, they stay completely still in their positions, taking a couple of deep breaths, eyes closed. Only then do they retreat their hands from the other’s centers. Kai’Sa places hers on Ahri’s hip, and the blonde puts hers on the barmaid’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>A good minute later Kai’Sa feels a soft pair of lips on her own in the most tender kiss. It lasts only shortly, and she then opens her eyes again to find that the gold hue returned back to a more shining, clear one. So many unspoken feelings are resting on the barmaid’s tongue right now that long to just burst out. Words she should rather keep for herself for now, but it is hard for her, especially with Ahri looking at her with this endearing and loving glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahri … ” she whispers. She can’t hold herself back. She can’t help what she is feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Ahri encourages, letting her thumb run over the other woman’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I … ” Kai’Sa starts, but diverts what she wants to say to something a little less dangerous for now, “I really like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Golden orbs intently stare into purple ones as those words are spoken. Ahri has to smile at this, very warmly so. She’s not stupid, she understood fully what Kai’Sa just implied. And she also understands that, in the current situation, this is probably the best thing to say. And she feels exactly the same. “I really like you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*clears throat* ... just a little bit of Kahri-fun xD before the drama starts</p><p>thank you for all the comments and Kudos, as always. You guys are making me seriously think about a second part for this story! So thank you for that as well :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Turning Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t go?” Toshi says with the biggest puppy eyes as Kai’Sa gets up from her seat after breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll just head to the bathroom to freshen up, don’t worry.” the dark haired woman replies with a reassuring smile on her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes the boy grin broadly and happily. “I thought you were gonna go home. But in this case, can we play some more MarioKart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri nudges her brother at the comment. “Can’t you play a game by yourself for once?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, Toshi, I might have to pass today. I’m a little tired.” the barmaid chimes in. Granted, she’s not too tired, even though Ahri and her probably stayed up for quite some time the night prior. But for a change she wants to spend more time with the fox-lady, in whatever way, and not be distracted by a video game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy crosses his arms. “Alright. Are you gonna watch me play then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Him being insistent makes Kai’Sa chuckle. “You got yourself a deal.” At least while watching she can cuddle up with Ahri. “Now excuse me for a moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After freshening up in the bathroom, Kai’Sa glances at herself in the mirror. The loose shirt she is wearing is hanging down her shoulder on one side, exposing the skin there. And it reveals a couple of bite marks, and even slight scratches. Some deeper than the others. Their Saturday was … intense, to say the least. They really played on the fact that Toshi wasn’t there, and apparently Ahri got a little … hungry and eager. And at some point Kai’Sa was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to walk even though she still had to work. Somehow she managed to pull through her shift, and then rushed straight back into Ahri’s welcoming arms. They had one more sweet little … session, before they fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This morning, then, was nothing short of domestic and overall great. Granted, Ahri woke up because Toshi was rustling about in the kitchen again and her sensitive hearing caught it. When she then tried to untangle her limbs from Kai’Sa’s, in order to tell her brother to keep it down, she woke her up as well. And so they decided to get up anyways and have more time to spend together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa pulls the shirt over her shoulder, hoping Toshi didn’t see her slightly bruised skin earlier, then she returns back to the kitchen. She finds Ahri at the sink, cleaning the dishes. Toshi seems to already be in the living room because she can hear the TV. Smiling, the barmaid walks over to the smaller woman and wraps her arms around her from behind, then presses a kiss to her temple. A soft tail wraps around her leg in response. She’s glad that they don’t have to hide their small displays of affection from Toshi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need help?” Kai’Sa offers, which makes Ahri’s tail tighten around her leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, babe. You made breakfast, I’ll clean up.” the fox-lady replies firmly, leaving no room for debate. She also lets an ear flick against Kai’Sa’s cheek playfully along with her statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid has to smile at this, her heart swelling with adoration. She so enjoys Ahri’s sense of fairness. And she also enjoys the new nickname. It sounds so natural coming off from the blonde’s lips, and so right when it is directed towards her. “I like it when you call me that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri starts to lightly purr and snuggles her head against Kai’Sa’s. “I’m glad.” she whispers, “I was a little afraid you might not like it because we’re not … you know … ” Ahri pauses shortly, fetching for the right words, “officially dating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I really like it.” Kai’Sa replies. God, this topic again. Her heart starts pounding fast in her chest every time it comes up or crosses her mind. She has to ask her, she wants to know. Even if it’s a scary leap, and even if they talked about it last week, she just has to ask, “Do you … uhm … w-want it to be official?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri turns off the running water and turns her head to the side to lock her gaze with Kai’Sa’s. Her look is sincere, heartwarming, hopeful. Then she presses a short kiss to the barmaid’s lips. “I <em>want</em> it to be official, but technically I’m still married.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa doesn’t know whether or not she should feel disappointed or overwhelmed with joy. Probably both. And definitely more of the latter. Ahri wants to be her girlfriend, Ahri wants to be hers. And it makes her feel incredibly warm inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri turns around slightly in Kai’Sa’s embrace, so she is facing her better, then puts a hand to the taller woman’s cheek and adds, “I hope that’s okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course it is. I understand.” Kai’Sa replies. She just has to be a little more patient. They both have to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But for now … ” there’s the playful shimmer in the golden eyes again, yet this time it holds a certain sincerity to it, “we can make it unofficial? Just between the two of us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Butterflies then spread in Kai’Sa’s stomach and her heart fills with absolute joy. She grins broadly, which makes Ahri basically mirror that look. “Just between the two of us.” she agrees, then leans in to press her lips against the blonde’s one more time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get a room!” suddenly comes Toshi’s voice out of the living room, which makes the two women break apart again. The boy turned around, but doesn’t look displeased at what he just saw. Instead he’s just grinning mischievously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and play your game!” Ahri retorts. She does loosen her hold on Kai’Sa’s leg with her tail, though. “I’ll finish up here, you keep him company. I’ll join you in a moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman nods, then lets go of Ahri and walks over to the couch. “What’cha playing there?” she asks the boy as she sits down at the end of the soft furniture. Toshi is once again sitting on the floor a good couple of feet away from the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The latest Zelda game. It’s super cool!” Toshi replies eagerly, continuing to play. From what Kai’Sa can make out he is fighting some minor enemy which has lots of flashy effects that look rather impressive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whiff of citrus then hits Kai’Sa’s nose and a moment later Ahri plops down right next to her, and she starts adjusting the barmaid’s legs, pulling one up on the couch, and leaving the other one on the floor, so she can scoot in right in between them and lean her back against the taller woman’s front, tail dangling lazily to the side. Kai’Sa just lets it happen and even chuckles slightly. “Am I a pillow now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup.” Ahri replies completely unfazed, then grabs Kai’Sa’s arms and guides them around her stomach. Afterwards she just tucks her head under the taller woman’s chin and says, “Now that’s better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna tickle me mercilessly with your ears.” Kai’Sa notes, feeling Ahri’s very soft ears against her cheeks again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe.” Ahri replies, then also lets the tip of her tail flick at the barmaid’s nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It just makes Kai’Sa giggle like a little girl. “Now you’re just being unfair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri then puts her tail back down and contently sighs. “Sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles and very slightly tightens her hold on Ahri, signaling that she is enjoying it anyways. This feels good to her, in every way. Holding the fox-lady like this on a Sunday morning, watching her little brother play a game, not having to worry about anything at the moment. Kai’Sa feels content. She wants time to halt here for some time. All the stress and the annoying customers seem so far away right now, it could stay like this for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I tell you … ” Ahri starts, “that Luxanna Crownguard was hitting on you when she saw you in my office?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa knits her eyebrows together in disbelief. “What? No way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She totally checked you out when you were leaving.” the fox-lady tells, “And then she said something about you becoming a model.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re kidding.” the barmaid says, still not believing the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m not, I swear! She was blushing and checking you out.” Ahri replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm … a Crownguard, huh?” Kai’Sa muses playfully, a smirk on her face that Ahri can’t see but practically hear. “That would be interesting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri very quickly turns her head to look into the other woman’s eyes with an almost shocked expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Kai’Sa chuckle. “You really think I’d ditch you for a Crownguard? Or literally anyone else, for that matter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde raises a warning eyebrow at her. “You better not. I wouldn’t want to fight one of my superiors for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The comment makes Kai’Sa’s heart melt. Her playful look fades quite quickly and is replaced by a very warm one. “Aw, you would fight for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I would.” Ahri replies and nudges her nose against Kai’Sa’s, her eyes holding utmost sincerity. “Especially now that you’re my unofficial girlfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words <em>my</em> and <em>girlfriend</em> make Kai’Sa feel very proud and happy. It makes her grip around Ahri tighten even more, and she presses her lips to the fox-lady’s temple. “<em>That</em> I am.” she says with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking satisfied, Ahri turns back around, tucking herself in back under Kai’Sa’s chin and she purrs quietly. Absentmindedly she lets her hands run along the other woman’s forearms. Ahri really can’t tell when the last time was that she felt so incredibly content. Just so void of any worries and relaxed, even though she is in the middle of a stressful time. But she just feels cared for, like it’s not her who has to do everything for a change. Those strong arms that are holding her feeling like a massive support. She hasn’t even realized how much she needed that feeling. And she never wants it to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your employees seemed nice and funny.” Kai’Sa says, thinking back on last Friday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s ears swivel very slightly as the other woman speaks. “Oh, good. I was afraid they would pester you with question, considering how curious they have been.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa chuckles. “I mean, this one girl with the blue hair and the foreign accent … she straight up asked me … ” she lowers her voice so Toshi won’t hear, “ … if we had sex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Ahri exclaims, rubbing her forehead with her thumb and her middle finger. “Neeko is very direct, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh please, nothing I can’t handle. Akali is way worse.” Kai’Sa replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still sorry you got into that situation.” Ahri says, now feeling a little bad. She knows her colleagues are polite and sweet and nice, but she also knows they can be a handful when they start. “Did you tell them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “No, of course not. Like I said, Akali is worse, I know how to avoid questions like this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akali seemed like a sweet girl, it’s hard to imagine she would be worse than Neeko.” Ahri wonders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Kai’Sa laugh out loud. “You hold on to those words, sweetheart. Akali behaved civilized one time because I asked her to, and probably because of the presence of your brother. But if you come by yourself, she might not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you say so.” Ahri says, then takes a relaxed long breath. “So … <em>sweetheart</em>, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No good?” Kai’Sa asks, sounding unsure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles. “Quite the contrary, actually. I like it. And I was wondering when I’d get a nickname from you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did call you <em>ma’am</em> on Friday.” Kai’Sa jokes, and it makes the fox-lady laugh shortly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god, that makes me sound like I’m your superior or something. I like the other one better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shortly bites her lower lip because she thinks back on the weekend, then she whispers quietly, “I mean … you were pretty much in charge the last two days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now this comment makes Ahri blush for a change. She was a little commanding, now was she? Maybe a little needy, too. But it’s really Kai’Sa’s fault for being so hot and sweet all the time. “S-sorry … was I too demanding?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not at all.” Kai’Sa immediately replies. She takes Ahri’s hand into hers and brings it up to her lips to place a kiss to her knuckles. Then she asks, “Speaking of nicknames, do you have other ones that people call you? Like Akali and Eve calling me <em>Bokkie</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri nods. “Yeah, people closest to me sometimes call me <em>Gumiho</em> or <em>Foxy</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Gumiho</em>? Isn’t that Korean for nine-tailed fox?” Kai’Sa asks, surprised. Having travelled to a lot of countries she also picked up a couple of languages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it is.” Ahri replies. She lifts her tail again slightly and in the blink of an eye – a short moment that Kai’Sa can hardly comprehend – her one tail turns into nine fluffy ones that sprawl out all over their legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit.” Kai’Sa mouths. “You’re full of surprises.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Toshi calls out, “You said <em>shit</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh … sorry.” Kai’Sa says, “Bad word, buddy. Forget I said that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just play your game, pup.” Ahri tells her brother. It makes the young boy shrug and it seems like he is back into his game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, nine tails, really good hearing, changing eye colors, purring. I wonder what else I will discover about you.” Kai’Sa muses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hopefully a lot more.” Ahri replies, purring louder this time. And she lets her nine tails become one again. By now, Kai’Sa doesn’t wonder too much about these things work with the fox-lady anymore, since most of the times it has something to do with magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so comfy.” Ahri then says in a soft voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa has to smile at this. “And you’re super cuddly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady also has to smile at this and she closes her eyes, letting herself completely relax into the other woman’s arms. All guards are down on her end, too. She trusts Kai’Sa, she’s opening up to her. It feels good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But her guard is up in an instant again as she hears the familiar clicking and rustling of someone unlocking her front door. “What the … ?” she says out loud, and sits up straight, ears completely stretched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s coming?” Toshi asks, also now looking back at his sister in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rattling is now loud enough for Kai’Sa to also hear it. For some reason she can feel her symbiote being on alert and it starts crawling over her back. “Are you expecting someone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not really.” Ahri frowns. Although she has one suspicion. <em>He wouldn’t … please don’t let it be him.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then the door opens and a loud male voice calls inside, “Babe, I’m home!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri lets her face fall into her hands. “Fuck, it’s Sett.” she whispers, which makes Kai’Sa immediately sit up and Toshi groans, immediately jumping back into the game. A clear signal he is disinterested in the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I leave?” the dark haired woman asks. Somehow she feels stupidly out of place right now. Just hearing someone else calling Ahri <em>babe</em> makes her heart sink. She feels uneasy. Maybe all of this was a bad idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Please, stay.” Ahri replies, putting a hand to Kai’Sa’s cheek shortly, letting her thumb run over the skin there. “Just stay with Toshi. I’ll handle him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This small gesture seems to calm the barmaid back down from her anxious thoughts. Kai’Sa then nods, and Ahri gets up, sighing. And Kai’Sa notices that the shine in her eyes, that she has been seeing all this time, seems to be gone, and is replaced by something a lot more annoyed and angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heavy footsteps can be heard from the hall before a large frame appears in the kitchen, where Ahri now also is. Sett is quite a bit taller than Ahri and obviously very muscular. He has short red hair that are stylishly swept to the side and proportionally smaller ears than the fox-lady’s. Also, his look more like those of a wolf, than those of a fox. All in all, it can’t be denied that he is indeed a very handsome dude, one who people would swoon over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you <em>are</em> here!” he says, sounding happily surprised. “Why didn’t you say something?” He walks over to Ahri, who has her arms crossed, and very apparently wants to go for a kiss, which makes Kai’Sa’s second skin crawl up almost to her neck, but Ahri very skillfully just sidesteps his attempt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you tell me what you are doing here?” she asks, her tone nothing but annoyed. “And also why you suddenly have a key to the apartment again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sett stems his hands into his hips and shrugs. “I asked your mom for the key, and she happily gave it to me.” This statement makes Ahri literally facepalm. And he continues, “And I came because, babe, it’s been over a month now. You had plenty of time to yourself. You must have missed me by now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa blinks in disbelief of what she just heard. Sure, she believed Ahri when she told her the man was pretty self-absorbed, but that just blew her mind. Toshi then suddenly gets up from the floor and sits down beside Kai’Sa, rather close. He looks tense and is frowning. “I didn’t miss him at all.” he mumbles. The barmaid nods and puts a hand to the boy’s back, stroking him lightly to ease the tension.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri also gives the man a very appalled look. “Okay, Sett. No, I didn’t miss you. And let me get a few things straight.” she says, moving further away from him, her arms still crossed and her tail twitching in discomfort. “First, you are not welcome in this apartment, so you can’t just come here whenever you please. Second, I felt very relieved when you moved out. And third, the only reason you should contact me in any form is to tell me that you signed our divorce papers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This makes Sett chuckle a deep chuckle, which sounds very dismissive. It is only now that he glances into the living room and spots Toshi and Kai’Sa sitting there. “Oh … hi. I didn’t know we had company.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods, really not knowing what to say. Her symbiote has manifested over her complete torso by now. The way he just doesn’t take Ahri seriously by simply his looks and gestures makes her want to punch him. She doesn’t trust that whatever could come out of her mouth wouldn’t be insulting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a couple of steps towards her, then asks, “Alright, so what does Ahri usually pay you? I’ll double it ‘cause we need some privacy here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now this makes Kai’Sa give him an incredulous look. In the back she can also make out Ahri looking confused. “Pay me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, for babysitting.” Sett states, fumbling in his purse for some money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai’Sa’s not the babysitter!” Toshi is the one to jump in, ignoring his game and glaring at the large man. “She’s my friend!” This sweet remark makes Kai’Sa’s heart melt, despite the very odd situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Sett looks even more confused than Kai’Sa, Ahri also chimes in, “She’s not a babysitter, Sett. She’s with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This wording makes Kai’Sa’s heart melt even more. Sett will obviously not get how much deeper these last three words go, but for the barmaid it is very reassuring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It just leaves Sett to look at Toshi, then at Kai’Sa, and then at Ahri. Then he shrugs. “Never seen her before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shocker, I meet new people without you.” Ahri retorts, shaking her head, now visibly frustrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right … anyways … ” he looks back at Kai’Sa, “can you leave now, my wife and I have some things to talk about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid’s look stays rather hardened and firm. She could leave, maybe this is the better thing to do. Maybe she should let them talk, and Ahri can convince him to sign the papers. He is clearly so much worse than she ever imagined, which also doesn’t want to make her leave these alone. A small hand suddenly takes Kai’Sa’s, and Toshi’s look is pleading her not to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is <em>my</em> apartment, and she has every right to stay.” Ahri says with a firm voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sett walks back into the kitchen and now also crosses his arms. “It’s my apartment, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s not. Your name is not on the lease. So, please Sett, tell me what you have to say and then just kindly leave.” Ahri prods him, her brow wrinkled. “And give me my mom’s keys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna talk in front of her?” Sett asks, motioning his large hand to Kai’Sa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>She</em> has a name, it’s <em>Kai’Sa</em>. Stop being disrespectful!” Ahri retorts, her voice a slight bit raised. “You never had a problem talking in front of people, why would you suddenly care?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man just shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walks a little closer to Ahri, then lowers his voice a little so that maybe Kai’Sa and Toshi won’t hear everything, “Can we just go back to being normal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now, Kai’Sa turns to face the TV and tells Toshi to go on playing. She doesn’t want to eavesdrop on their conversation in the kitchen, kind of glad that she doesn’t have to hear everything, but she will keep an ear out just in case she senses threat. Her symbiote is still on high alert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the kitchen, Ahri sighs to ease her tension a bit and to also make sure she doesn’t yell all the time. “Back to what, you being a self-absorbed prick who shows me around to his friends like the newest toy he got?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you women liked to be shown off.” he mutters, but he seems serious, which makes Ahri’s blood almost boil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I wanted you to respect me. As a husband you should have done that, you know, not throw me to the side and pick me up for <em>your</em> pleasure whenever you felt like it!” Ahri’s voice stays quiet but she feels like bursting, thinking back on the last three years of her life which now, especially now that she knows that there are people out there who actually care about her, seem almost like a waste. She got lured into the marriage by his fake charm and by the pressure of their parents. How could she have been so stupid?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh please, you enjoyed that pleasure-part as well.” he retorts, ignoring the first part of her statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s golden orbs glare at him, her pupils almost forming into slits by now. “You’re not getting the point. I felt disrespected by you, Sett. And I still do, now even more than before, the way you are talking to me like I’ve gone insane.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sett shakes his head. “Because you are behaving like it! We were great until you decided to throw a fit and get a divorce. Are you on your period or something? Are your new friends or your stupid employees talking you into this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s it. This makes Ahri snap. “How dare you talk to me like that!” The outburst makes both Toshi and Kai’Sa instantly look to the kitchen. “My new friends are great, in fact, they treat me with the respect I deserve. And if you ever call my colleagues <em>stupid</em> again, I swear I will make sure you will never get employed again, anywhere! Leave my apartment, <em>now</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I- ” Sett starts but gets interrupted by Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Now</em>, before I call the police!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gets up from the couch and motions Toshi to stay. She walks over to Ahri, who is on the brink of tears because of all the sheer anger that just built up in her. “Is there a problem?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You stay out of this.” Sett warns her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You</em> do <em>not</em> talk to her like that!” Ahri says, feeling stronger now that Kai’Sa is standing somewhat closer to her. “Give me my mom’s keys and <em>leave</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large man holds his hands up in defense. “Fine, fine, I’m out. Jeez, woman. Calm down.” He throws the keys of the apartment onto the kitchen table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes all of Ahri’s willpower to not unleash some powerful magic onto him that might be slumbering somewhere inside of her as he turns back towards the hallway and makes his way to the front door. The fox-lady takes a deep breath, then also walks towards the hallway and says, “You sign those papers, Sett, or I will take this to court!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gives her a look, almost surprised at the sincerity in her voice. But he doesn’t say anything before leaving again, as quickly as he appeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri just stares at the door in disbelief for long moments, her thoughts racing at a million miles a second in anger and disgust. A soft hand on her shoulder is what brings her back to reality. A reality that hits her hard like a slap in the face. She turns around to look into those calming and loving purple eyes that give her so much strength, and yet she can’t stop the tears from falling. She throws herself into Kai’Sa’s arms and just lets her emotions take over her, crying into the other woman’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry.” she repeats over and over in between sobs. She didn’t want Kai’Sa to see any of this, she didn’t want to put her through this at all. And yet, she is so glad that the barmaid is here right now, because this embrace is just what she needs. Arms that are actually protective, feeling that someone actually cares. And not just someone, she wants it to be Kai’Sa, needs it to be Kai’Sa because, despite of this very unlucky visit of her soon-to-be-ex-husband, it also made it clear to her that she can like someone and be treated fair and with love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Love</em>. Such a strong word for such a short time. But despite being unfairly put into this very uncomfortable situation, Kai’Sa didn’t leave. She’s still here, she’s holding her, and whispering sweet nothings to calm her back down, all while gently letting a hand run through her hair. If this isn’t love, then what else is?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn you, Sett, for interrupting the fluff &gt;__&lt;</p>
<p>also, all of you rock!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Surprising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai’Sa rolls over in her bed on Monday morning. She honestly didn’t sleep all too well last night. Only one reason being that she was not spending this night with Ahri. The other one being because she was still having the conversation between Ahri and Sett replay in her mind. It still angers her how much of an ass this Sett person seems to be to the fox-lady. And having her breaking down in her arms afterwards was just heartbreaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the time she was there cuddled up on the couch, with Ahri apologizing the whole time for the odd situation she put her in. To be completely honest, Kai’Sa thought she minded that she was there to witness it, but when she sensed Ahri’s sheer anger and also some kind of resistance from Sett, she was glad she was there. And she was also glad that she could be there afterwards to just hold her. And Toshi was being the sweetest boy by also sitting next to Ahri, holding her hand and stroking it with his small ones. She understands now why the fox-lady always says that she’s glad Toshi is there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa grabs the phone from her nightstand and checks the time. 7:34 am. Not a usual time for her to wake up considering she mostly works until 1 am, which is only when they close. It’s mostly around 2 am or later until she gets to actually sleep. There was no exception yesterday. She wonders, though, if Ahri is awake. Technically she should be, right? Ahri said she starts to work at around 8 am. But a text won’t hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Good morning, sunshine :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: How are you feeling today?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa rolls back onto her back but keeps her phone in her hand. She feels exhausted but knows sleep won’t come easily. Then her phone vibrates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Babe! :D</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: What are you doing up already? Go back to sleep! :3</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: I’m super happy that you wrote though :*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Oh, and I’m better. All thanks to you :3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s reassuring for some reason, that Ahri still calls her <em>babe</em>. And it makes her smile to read those messages. She types back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Couldn’t sleep. Was worried you were still sad. I’m glad you’re feeling better tho :)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It definitely makes her feel a little less worried about her foxy. Yeah, that sounds about right, <em>her foxy</em>. Kai’Sa smiles as she lets her hand run through her hair, thinking about the other woman. Sure enough her phone alerts her for another message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Please go back to sleep? You will be tired for work otherwise!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa sighs. Ahri is right. She should sleep some more. And now that she knows that the fox-lady is fine, she should fall asleep easier, right? Still, she also enjoys writing her, so she continues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Sleep feels so lonely without you though :(</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, maybe that was a little cheesy. But it’s definitely the truth, she did sleep quite soundly when she was with the fox-lady on the weekend. Her phone alerts her once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Aw, baby … imagine I’m there. I know in my mind I am :3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alright, Ahri is just as cheesy as her, and she enjoys it a lot more than she thought she would. More messages roll in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Stroking your hair, rubbing your back, holding you tightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Kissing you …</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If she could she would purr just like Ahri does. In her mind she can imagine it quite vividly, especially after this weekend. Another message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: I miss you &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Kai’Sa’s heart beat faster. One day and she misses her. One day and she misses Ahri like she hasn’t seen her in forever. What is that woman doing to her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: I miss you too &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: I’ll try to sleep some more.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She puts her phone back on her nightstand and yawns. Maybe this is what she needed to hear, or rather read. Knowing that Ahri is better, and knowing that she seems to be thinking about her as much as Kai’Sa is thinking about her foxy. Yeah … her foxy …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuesday rolls around for Ahri, and she is in her office, finalizing some drafts from her colleagues. She has a meeting with the heads of the departments really soon, and she is not really looking forward to it. While she enjoys going over things to do for the week with her people, she does not enjoy those big-scale meetings with the Crownguards and the other departments. People there sometimes talk too much, especially the CEO.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri sighs, then gets up and gathers everything she needs. Which is mainly her tablet in case she has to show some drawings, and her phone. She checks for new messages and is surprised that she missed one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles at this. Kai’Sa stole her heart, there is no more denying it anymore. She doesn’t want to deny it anymore. All she needs now is for this stupid husband of hers to sign the papers, and then they can be official. But for now, a message will do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: going to a meeting now :* ttyl</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walks out of her office and gives Seraphine a smile. “Let’s go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” the young woman replies and jumps up from her seat. As her assistant she accompanies Ahri to meetings, which the fox-lady is very grateful for. Seraphine’s main task in the big meetings is to take notes. Ahri does so herself, as well, but she enjoys that they both do. She misses less details that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make their way to the top floor together with a casual small talk. CEO meetings are always in the Crownguard’s insanely large meeting room. Insanely large, and insanely empty and boring, apart from the large windows and the great view over the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s about ten minutes until the meeting starts, and a couple of people are already here. There’s free coffee, tea, water and soda for everyone to take if they please.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri and Seraphine sit down at two seats right next to each other, greeting the others as they do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short time later Luxanna Crownguard walks into the room, smiling at everyone, greeting everyone warmly, gets a bottle of water for herself and she decides to take a seat beside Ahri. The vivid blonde is always early for the meetings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next Crownguard to enter is Garen. Compared to his slender and slightly small sister, Garen is quite the opposite. He is tall, broad, very obviously hits the gym regularly to keep his body in shape. He also has the typical deep blue eyes as all Crownguards do, but unlike the women in the family, his hair is a dark brunette. His presence is a definitely somewhat intimidating or imposing, but people who work with him know that, at the end of the day, he has a kind heart just like his sister. He sits down at a free seat, then looks at everyone and nods, adding a, “Good morning.” with his booming and deep voice. It makes pretty much everyone greet him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And last but not least, Tianna Crownguard walks into the room, her long blonde hair swaying behind her, deep blue eyes in a cold stare. She is accompanied by her lovely and super-hard working assistant, Cithria, a tall-ish brunette with a thick braided ponytail. Ahri seriously sometimes wonders how that sweet young woman can keep up with such a demanding boss. Tianna Crownguard doesn’t smile, or at least people in the office have never witnessed it. She walks straight for the end of the table, which holds her chair, and sits down. She doesn’t bother greeting everyone. In fact, she doesn’t bother greeting anyone. Instead, she just waves her assistant off to get her some coffee and present her with the agenda. Preferably all at the same time. Cithria then almost lets all of the papers in her hands fall as she hands them to her boss before rushing off to the coffee machine. It earns the young brunette a sympathetic look from Ahri, and she suppresses the feeling of shaking her head. That poor girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, so … ” Tianna starts, her tone already commanding and rather loud. Her voice is hard and firm. Her brow is furrowed. “First thing … the logo is coming along quite alright, it should be done by the end of the week. Along with it the newly designed clothes for the release. So, I guess, a thank you to Miss Ahri and her team is due here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri nods and adds a small smile. It’s not every day that she gets thanked by the CEO in person. Even though it sounded incredibly reluctant. She’ll take what she gets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tianna Crownguard continues, “Also, with the launch of the logo we will launch the new website. And this all should be good to on Friday in a week, so not the upcoming one, but the next one. Which brings me to my next point, our release party. I know there was a lot of excitement expressed for it. It won’t be the largest party, at least the initial one. The one that will be next Friday will be for heads of departments only – so all of you – and some investors. They are going to pick out the location, so I will send out the invitations as soon as we know about it. But it is the Friday after this one, so be there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri notes this down lazily, it’s not really interesting information. Maybe, just maybe, she can ask Kai’Sa to accompany her. Then again she knows that the barmaid probably has to work on Fridays. Then again, is that a good idea before the divorce? She could bring her as a friend, though, right? The invitation will say if they are allowed to bring someone anyways, so maybe she will just have to wait a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Next on the agenda … ” the CEO checks her papers, “right, something good happened this morning. We finally signed a contract with a model who will be the face for our new line, of course it’s a celebrity model, we wouldn’t settle for anything less. And I don’t want to keep you guessing who it is, because I also heard a couple of rumors going around. It’s Sett.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sett?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words leave Ahri’s mouth so quickly she couldn’t even process whether or not it’s a good idea to say this out loud. She just did. And as all eyes are on her she looks like a deer caught in the headlights. She definitely didn’t mean to say that out loud. And she definitely didn’t mean to say it in that incredibly shocked tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Sett.” Tianna Crownguard repeats, sounding slightly confused. “Didn’t he tell you? Aren’t you married or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All eyes are still on Ahri. Her heart starts beating faster. Why did she just say anything? Why couldn’t she just shut up? But then again, why the fuck does it have to be Sett, out of all the celebrity models that exist in this world? But this is for another time to ponder on because people are still looking at her and awaiting a reply. She can’t just tell all of the department heads that they’re divorcing. She actually didn’t want to tell anyone at work, her colleagues were just being pestering sweethearts, but the whole company? But she has to say something, and she better do it quickly, so she says one of the first things that comes to her mind that doesn’t involve the word <em>divorce</em>, “We’re uhm … currently not on speaking terms.” She wanted to say it a lot more confident that she actually just did, because it earns her a couple of sympathetic looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just not from Tianna Crownguard, she actually looks annoyed, “Well, then let’s hope that passes soon. I don’t want the success of our new line to rely on an unstable relationship. You better keep it professional.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Miss Crownguard. I’m sorry.” Ahri replies, now feeling mortified. She just wants the ground to swallow her. Why did she say that out loud? Probably because of her recent encounter with her husband that went complete dogshit. She hoped to not see him for a while and now she has to work with him? This is going to be a nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lightly shakes her head as the CEO goes on with the meeting, but Ahri is out. Her mind is done for today. Seraphine will have to take notes for the rest of the meeting. A light touch to her knee brings her out of her thoughts, and she looks to her left, where Luxanna Crownguard is sitting. The actually friendly Crownguard gives her a very sympathetic look and mouths a very quiet, “Sorry.” to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri just nods as a reply. She appreciates that at least one of the Crownguards actually seems to care about people. She will have to work this one out cleverly in order to make this as professional as possible. But just … how?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the afternoon, in her office, Ahri sighs for the millionth time. Her thoughts are just really on the fact that her stupid husband is going to be the face model of the new Crownguard line that her and her team are designing. The only good thing is that they’re not doing the tailoring or fittings. But still, he might run into him way more than she wants to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning back in her chair and letting a hand run through her hair, she decides that a text to Kai’Sa might help. That woman never ceases to make her smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Hey, you :3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks outside the massive window, the sun is starting to sit lower in the sky, giving a warmer hue to the massive buildings outside. It makes the whole city look warmer, friendlier. It’s beautiful, and for a moment eases the fox-lady’s nerves. Then her phone vibrates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Hey, foxy ;) Still at work?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri was right, just reading something from her tall and handsome not-official girlfriend makes her smile. She can basically hear the other woman’s accent and the care she would ask this with. She types back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Yes … and horrible things are happening. I’d much rather be in your arms now!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She puts the phone to the side and decides to at least try and work a little more, since she has a couple of deadlines this week. And she manages to get into some of it for a good hour or something. When she takes another breather she realizes that she didn’t receive a text back from Kai’Sa. <em>Odd … she is always quick to reply. Even when she’s working.</em> Before she can type anything, though, there’s a knock on her office door and Seraphine’s head, as always, pops up behind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Ahri?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For some reason this small gesture with the careful question of her assistant never ceases to amuse her. “Yes, Sera?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm … can we come in for a moment?” Seraphine asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri crosses her arms, arching an eyebrow. “Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then from behind the door Seraphine, Xayah, Neeko and Quinn appear. Something that never happens apart from their weekly meetings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?” Ahri asks, a little surprised that they are all – more or less – standing in a line in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So … boss … we heard about Sett being the face for our line.” Xayah starts, “And we wanted to let you know that, if it’s in any way possible, we can make sure to deal with him. You know, so that you don’t have to work with him in person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quinn nods and chimes in, “Yeah, just transfer some tasks to us or give us instructions, and we’ll handle everything that has to be done considering that dude.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neeko make sure Mister Stupid won’t get into Miss Ahri’s way personally!” Neeko says with a big grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly. And I will make sure he never gets to enter your office, and I will always give you a heads’ up if I get the word that he is around somewhere.” Seraphine finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri feels her eyes stinging with tears. That is the sweetest thing those four have ever done for her. Sure, they also wanted to make her feel better by taking her out and talking to her, but this is almost too much for the fox-lady. She wants to jump up and fiercely hug all of them, but she has to stay professional. <em>Ah, fuck it.</em> She does jump up and gives them all a hug and a very big smile, then blinks back the tears and says, “Aw, thank you so much! You guys are the best, I really appreciate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes all four of them smile back at her. Quinn is the one to ask, “Need some more cheering up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles at the question. “I mean, you lovelies already made my day. You don’t have to go any extra lengths.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we didn’t really have to.” Xayah says with a knowing smirk. “But we will have to ask you to uh … close your eyes. It’s a surprise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri gives them a suspicious look. “Close my eyes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, boss close eyes, it’s better this way!” Neeko chirps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Contemplating this for another short moment, she gives in. She can trust them, right? “Fine.” she says and does close her eyes. How bad could it be. The thing about her closing her eyes is that her other senses usually are even more heightened. She can hear feet shuffling, breathing, some small steps being taken in all sorts of directions, but it doesn’t give her any hints. And the fact that all the women are wearing all sorts of perfumes doesn’t help either with distinguishing out anything in particular. Perfumes are rather numbing for her nose. So she has nothing else to do but wait. Then she feels a pair of hands covering her eyes. Ahri crosses her arms. “You gotta trust me when I have my eyes closed, they are closed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” someone behind her says. It makes Ahri’s ears swivel to the back. That was an accent, but not Neeko’s accent. A different one, a very familiar one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai’Sa?” she asks in a small voice. A giggle can be heard from Seraphine, and Ahri just spins around and opens her eyes. She is instantly greeted by the most charming smile that has ever found its way to her heart. “Oh my god!” she exclaims and lunges forward into the taller woman’s arms, hugging her by the waist. A moment later the strong and protective arms wrap around her as well. The scent of peaches instantly fills her nostrils which makes her want to purr, but she doesn’t want to melt into a puddle of happy-goo in front of everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Surprise.” Kai’Sa says quietly into Ahri’s ear, making a shiver run down the fox-lady’s spine. She then looks up into those comforting purple eyes that she wanted to look at the whole day to just get lost in them and forget everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now is the point where boss kisses handsome bar-lady!” a loud Neeko almost startles them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri throws her a playful glare over her shoulder. “You wish, Neeko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We all do, actually. But we will leave you to it.” Xayah replies, then motions the other woman to leave the office. And she has to grab Neeko and drag her outside, with the blue-haired Vastaya protesting loudly as she does so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only when the office door is closed, Ahri leans in for a short and sweet kiss with Kai’Sa. “You keep surprising me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you’d rather be in my arms.” Kai’Sa retorts, shrugging and adding a wink. “And since it’s my day off, I thought I could make this wish come true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really are the sweetest.” Ahri remarks with a happy grin, then buries her face in Kai’Sa’s neck, arms loose around her waist, all while she is just being held protectively. “The day has been awful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard. Quinn told me that Sett will be modeling your line, or something?” Kai’Sa asks, moving one hand to lightly scratch Ahri’s scalp. Now that makes the fox-lady purr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah … and he’ll be the face of the company, which means he will be with us for a good while.” Ahri replies, sighing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels Kai’Sa nodding. “Does that mean you have to work together a lot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hopefully not. And even if, my lovely team just offered me to step in for me so I don’t have to face him.” Ahri tells her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s really sweet of them.” Kai’Sa notices, “I’m glad they care about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, me too.” Ahri says, but then has to sigh again. This is still going to be quite the journey in the next couple of months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem tense, babe.” Kai’Sa notes, moving her fingers to the base of Ahri’s fox-ear and gives her a good scritch here. She feels the blonde relaxing into that touch, ears slightly droopy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm … ” Ahri practically groans, not sure if it was in pleasure of the affectionate touch or in displeasure because she has to work with Sett.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know … there was this gorgeous Vastaya woman who once showed me a great way to relax.” Kai’Sa says, the playful mischief in her tone very audible to the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Ahri’s ears perk back up. “Oh?” she straightens back up to look into the barmaid’s eyes again. “Wanna tell me more about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm.” Kai’Sa muses, the grin never really leaving her face, “Well there was a lot of physical contact involved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri trails her arms up Kai’Sa’s torso until they are getting a good grab of her strong shoulders and she gives them a squeeze. Her gaze turns playful, and slightly suggestive. Then she gives Kai’Sa a slight push so they move backwards, and they only stop when the barmaid bumps into Ahri’s desk and leans against it. “Like this?” the fox-lady asks then snakes arms around the taller woman’s shoulders and leans in for a surprisingly vigorous kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa places her hands on Ahri’s hips and reciprocates, fully giving herself into the passion that is building up between them. The almost intoxicating heat that is starting to coil in their veins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes them a good couple of minutes before they break the kiss, a little breathlessly. Kai’Sa asks, “You really wanna uh … do it here … in your office?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles and then fondly cups Kai’Sa’s face with her hands, letting her thumbs run over the barmaid’s cheeks. It’s something she loves doing, feeling that soft skin under her fingers. “Well <em>now</em> would be a bad time, because my colleagues are still here. But uhm … they will leave soon. Maybe … then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sly foxy.” Kai’Sa remarks, grinning. They share a heartfelt laugh then that seems to ease the building sexual tension between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri is still letting her thumbs lightly run over Kai’Sa’s cheekbones. She is so happy that the barmaid decided to surprise her again today. It’s a sweet gesture she always wished to happen, but nobody ever granted it to her. But this woman, right in front of her, is the whole package. This sweet care-package she always secretly wanted, but would never ever want anyone to ever go an extra mile for her. And yet, Kai’Sa still does it, and does it all with that charming smile on her face that makes her heart flutter, that makes her feel things she has never felt before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai’Sa … ” the words leave her mouth before she can stop herself. Oh god, she just took a leap, or she is about to. Because she just said something, even though she didn’t intend to. Her heart didn’t leave her a choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman tilts her head, a smile still gracing her lips. “Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri takes a deep breath. No doubt. Not a single one as she looks into those warm, purple eyes. “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These purple eyes now widen a bit in surprise. Because, for Kai’Sa, that definitely was unexpected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri places a soft kiss on Kai’Sa’s lips, to ease her own nerves a bit. And maybe also Kai’Sa’s. “You don’t have to say anything back. I understand this is rather soon.” she says, then steps away from the dark haired woman to look out the window and maybe comprehend what the heck she just actually said. Was that, maybe, too much after all?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arms then wrap around her midsection and a warm body presses up against her back. She lays her hands on top of the other woman’s and closes her eyes, glad that Kai’Sa isn’t completely scared off. And she can hear the heartbeat of the barmaid, strong and fast. Nervous? Excited?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, too.” comes the whisper in her ear. Words have probably never sounded so sweet to her before, not to mention the weight hat was lifted off her shoulders just now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loves her. That’s the only thing that matters right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>much less angst in this chapter, lots more fluff again &lt;3 But be aware, the last four chapters might take you on a ride!</p>
<p>thank you for all the love and the great comments, they really make my days and keep me extremely motivated, inspired and make me write more and more :3</p>
<p>Also, I (luckily) have no experience with divorce or how it works (I just did a very very quick research on it) so if anything is not quite realistic I apologize. The second thing I also have no experience with is companies like the one I wrote in here and how they work and whatnot (cause that's not the field I work in). So also here, if anything seems completely wrong, just let me know, I'm very open to (constructive) criticism :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Launch Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai’Sa walks into the bar, as every Friday afternoon. But today definitely didn’t seem like a regular Friday afternoon. Inside, the bar looks completely changed. There are people here working on the appearance, hanging up decorations and even some posters, all in a blue-ish hue and sparkly, everything resembling a diamond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, there’s this thing that Kai’Sa and Ahri figured out over the last week. The party which Ahri is attending today, is definitely held at <em>Last Caress</em>, the bar that Kai’Sa works at, even before the invitations were sent out. And two sides go with this. One, they can sort of be together this evening, at least they can chat. Two, Sett will definitely be there, because he wrote Ahri. As the face of the company and apparently favorite of the investors – as far as Ahri figured out – he was invited as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, Bokkie, darling!” Evelynn greets the dark haired woman. The demoness is dressed to work with her and Akali today, so much is obvious according to her outfit. A black blouse with a vest, a tight black skirt, along with seamed stockings and dark heels. She’s definitely a sight to behold, Akali is a lucky girl. “Thank you for the change in outfit today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Eve.” Kai’Sa greets her boss. She herself is also dressed a lot darker today. She had to switch her white shirt for a dark one, her black vest thrown over it as always, and of course her black pants with the sleek black belt. One thing that strikes the barmaid as odd about Evelynn’s outfit is the tie she is wearing. It’s somewhat iridescent. “What’s with the fancy tie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow but wears a small smile, then holds out another tie that looks just like hers. “Part of the outfit today. They were sent to us to wear, and since these people pay <em>a lot</em> of money, I will not complain. Also, it looks kind of interesting. So please be so kind a wear it tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shrugs and takes it. Due to the iridescent material it has an odd touch to it, and it will probably not be a convenient thing to wear. But for Evelynn she will do it, and also to please her customers, of course. “Alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you will look dashing with it, dear. You already do.” the demoness remarks, patting the dark haired woman’s shoulder. “Now go get settled and get Akali to prepare everything before the guests arrive. Also, I still have a couple of things with you two to go over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, boss.” Kai’Sa replies and gets into the back room of the bar, where she finds Akali happily munching on some spicy ramen. “Hey, Rogue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo, Bokkie.” Akali says with a grin. “Seems like the party will be fancy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure looks like it.” Kai’Sa agrees as she places her backpack down and then starts tying the tie, which works easier than she expected from a material like this one. “Hopefully they will pay as well as this whole do-over of the bar looks like.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m counting on some fat tips.” Akali says, then throws the empty box of her noodles into the trashcan. “You think your woman will give me one if I flirt her up a bit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa would see this as a potential threat from anyone else, but not from Akali, so she just laughs it off. “You can try. But I’ll keep a close eye on you if you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali shrugs. “Eh … you’ll get the best tip from her anyways later tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll see.” Kai’Sa replies. If the evening goes by smoothly she will go to Ahri’s later, they arranged that. They don’t want Sett to know or get wind of it, obviously, since he still didn’t sign any papers. So they will have to make sure he’s gone in case they leave together. “Where’s your tie?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller barmaid grabs it from Evelynn’s desk, throwing it over her shoulder and giving her friend a lopsided smile but makes puppy eyes. “Tie me up, bestie? Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa playfully rolls her eyes at Akali but does it anyways. “Hard to believe you’re a mixologist if you can’t even tie your own tie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can!” Akali protests, but holds still while her friend is working on the tie. “But you’re just better at it … ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is not even a lie. Sure, Akali can do it, but Kai’Sa is more patient with the process, which is why her tie knots look a lot less huddled. Not to mention Kai’Sa can tie a variety of fancy knots if she wants to, but she settles for the Windsor Knot for tonight. If Evelynn comes up with any other ideas about them she can always change it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We gotta get everything prepared now. Eve’s orders.” Kai’Sa says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali nods and they head into the bar area together. Seems like most of the people who still have been working their butts off ten minutes ago have now left. Only a handful are still here for the finishing touches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Akali and Kai’Sa check all the taps and make sure the bottles of alcohol are all presented nicely, Evelynn walks up to them and starts, “Alright, ladies. Please don’t forget we closed the bar tonight for this private event, so we want to make the most of it. Sure, they rented the place out and we already got paid a lot upfront, but we can always make more. Be charming, get yourself some great tips, and make us look good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye-aye, captain!” Akali replies, then bluntly asks but with a sheepish smirk, “Can I flirt with her woman?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shakes her head at this comment, she’s not going to leave this topic alone for some time. But in her twisted way it’s a compliment to the taller barmaid anyways. It means she approves of Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Flirt away, love. Although I don’t think you will break through to her.” Evelynn replies. She isn’t necessarily jealous of her partner trying to flirt with the new love interest of her friend. However if Akali ever tried this on anyone who could remotely show interest, she’d be willing to use her claws. “Oh, we will have the bar open until the last guest leaves, so be prepared for a longer shift. People like those usually stay long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure thing, boss.” Kai’Sa replies, and Akali just shrugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, darlings.” Evelynn says. She values the commitment of her employees, always has, and always will. It’s one thing she would never deny, despite sometimes being a bit of a diva. “Also, there is food in the fridge that caterers dropped off earlier. It’s the last thing we have to prepare, then we’re ready for them to come.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three then start working on this preparation as well, making everything look presentable. And maybe Akali stole one or two small bits because she is super nosy about how such fancy food could taste. In the end, she figures, her spicy ramen is way better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A good half hour passes, the last workers are now leaving, but someone seems to be arriving. Someone who makes all three women stop and look, or rather stare with open mouths. Someone who is wearing a black lacy blouse that doesn’t even reach to her navel, a tight, black and short skirt and heeled boots that reach over her knees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ahri …</em> is all that Kai’Sa’s mind can comprehend right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady looks even more dashing than she always does. Her electric blue eyes are shining in the rather dark-ish kept atmosphere today, and her tail is completely crystallized to fit the diamond theme of the company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit, Bokkie, you lucky girl.” Akali mouths, which instantly earns her a swat from Kai’Sa and a warning glare from Evelynn. “Ow, sorry! It was a compliment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sassy sway in her hips and a confident smile on her face, Ahri makes her way over to the bar. “Good evening, ladies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.” Kai’Sa replies almost dumbfoundedly in response to her lover’s incredible attractiveness. “I-I mean, hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evening, Ahri.” Akali replies with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well hello there, miss.” the demoness then says, her tone almost alluring, “I believe we haven’t been introduced formerly. I’m Evelynn, owner of the bar.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri offers a smile. “Ahri. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the owner of this fine establishment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The pleasure is all mine.” Evelynn replies in her silky voice that would probably lull anyone into her grasp. “Make yourself at home, dear. You do know that the party is not about to start until half an hour?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Ahri replies, smile widening, “I came early so I can talk a little to your handsome barmaid here before the whole ordeal starts.” Ahri throws a glance at Kai’Sa in the middle of the sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, if you wanna <em>talk</em>, we have a room back there with a really comfortable couch.” Akali blurts out, unashamed, making air quotes at the word <em>talk</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Kai’Sa almost snarl at her friend, but Ahri just easily laughs it off. “As tempting as that offer sounds, people from my work or some investors might arrive soon. And for them, apparently, one has to leave a good impression. And coming out of a private area of a bar with a sexy barmaid doesn’t count towards that. Rumors spread quickly, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa is almost surprised at how unfazed the fox-lady just sounded. And frankly, so is Akali, being so used to Kai’Sa blushing or slightly freaking out every time she makes a comment like this one. Nevertheless, the smaller of the two says, “How about the bathroom then- ow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn just grabs her girlfriend by the ear and pulls her away. “How about you let them be by themselves. It’s why the lady came early in the first place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa sighs then, as the two disappear into the bar’s office. “I sincerely apologize for my friend. She has no filter whatsoever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri just gives her a smile. “I would have come here even earlier, had I known I’d get an offer like this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid chuckles. “We can plan it for next time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m counting on it.” the fox-lady replies with a giggle. “Can I please get a kiss now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa doesn’t need Ahri to repeat this request, and she shouldn’t waste the time since they are completely alone in the bar right now, and that won’t stay for long. She hurries around the counter, only to be grabbed by the tie by Ahri and pulled into a short but passionate kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady wears a frisky look after they break apart. “Sorry, the tie was too tempting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “I think I will actually wear it more often.” she remarks, which makes the glint in Ahri’s eyes seem even more playful and seductive. It makes the heat rise in Kai’Sa’s body too much, she clears her throat and bites the inside of her cheek in order to not just disappear into whatever room is available with Ahri. Instead, she says, “Can I make you a drink?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri, wo still had a firm grip on Kai’Sa’s tie, lets go of the fabric and straightens it back out. “Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid very reluctantly steps away from the fox-lady again, but not before placing a peck to her lover’s cheek, which makes Ahri smile almost goofily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next thirty to forty or even fifty minutes, the guests arrive. One person looking fancier than the other, all of it practically screaming out the amount of money that must be in their bank accounts. All but a few, like Seraphine or Cithria, who just look mainly look nicely dressed for a business event. Apparently, assistants were invited as well, but not the rest of the staff, since they wanted to keep this outing rather small.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, Ahri is rather grateful and eased that Seraphine is with her, knowing she can’t be around Kai’Sa too much this evening because she has to make some conversation with, well, probably everyone. Although, she is really trying to avoid Sett. Which is hard because that man seems to be everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Babe!” he loudly blares in her general direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish the ground could just swallow me. Or better, him.” Ahri quietly says to Seraphine, who is not leaving her side. The young woman seems a little intimidated by all of those strong presences. She feels Seraphine patting her back gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s almost like you’re avoiding me.” the tall man says with a confident grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri shakes her head, but tries not to let anyone see she is annoyed, so she keeps a plastic smile on her face. But her words don’t match that look, “That’s because I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, come on. Don’t be silly.” Sett says, draping his arm around her shoulders. Ahri sighs and dips away from his grip as gracefully as possible, hardly managing. Shrugging it off, he asks, “And who is she? Another new friend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri then puts her arm around Seraphine instead of him and says, “This is still my assistant, Seraphine. And she has been for the last two and a half years. You’ve seen her a couple of times before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sett crosses his arms, looking confused. “I have not. I would have remembered the hair color.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri wants to quite literally facepalm at this but she keeps up her grace. And it is Seraphine who replies this time, “You say that every time you see me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh, right.” Sett replies, obviously not caring that he doesn’t remember Seraphine. He also doesn’t make any attempts to think about it. But he doesn’t need to, because they get interrupted anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slightly older looking man is stepping up next to them and he pats Sett’s shoulder. “Sett, my man. Who is this lovely lady you’re talking to?” he asks, eyeing Ahri with a lingering look that makes the fox-lady feel mildly uncomfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sett grins at the man, who is probably one of the investors, then drapes his arm around Ahri once more and he says, “This, my dude, is my wife.” in a very proud voice. Or is it rather a boasting voice?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” the other man looks surprised. “Nice. You’re a lucky fella.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri still tries to keep up her nice and charming façade, but she gently removes Sett’s arm from her shoulder and says, “I might still be, but not for long anymore. But enough of our private life, why don’t you tell me more about your business, sir, and how Crownguard got the honor of having you as our investor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People who have a lot of money love talking about how they acquired it, at least from what Ahri experienced, and she is using this shamelessly to her advantage. Along with her natural charm it is usually very easy for her to just divert conversations into something she finds more appropriate, not to mention she is also here to keep their investors interested in them. And luckily, the man instantly starts happily talking about, well, basically his money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at the bar, Kai’Sa is preparing a couple of drinks but always keeps an eye out on her foxy. When she sees that Sett is lamely trying to make a move on her she feels like throwing something at him. A glass, or a bottle maybe. He seems so unfazed by the fact that Ahri is actively avoiding him and he keeps trying to invade her space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is that bloke that can’t get a hint that <em>your woman</em> is not interested in him?” Akali asks, also pretty confused by the whole sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was going to ask the same question.” Evelynn chimes in, preparing some more snacks on a tray beside them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa sighs. “That’s her husband. Sett.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This answer emits a somewhat sinister but mostly amused chuckle from Evelynn. “My, my, Bokkie! You bad girl. You don’t look like the person to be someone’s fling, darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not, Eve. They’re divorcing, that’s what Ahri and I are basically waiting for before we make it official.” Kai’Sa explains, her gaze still fixed on the fox-lady.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does he know they are divorcing? He’s not giving her a break.” Evelynn asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup.” Kai’Sa nods. “But he can’t bring himself to accept it. Ahri’s been waiting for two months now for him to sign the divorce papers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali crosses her arms. “Yikes. Want me to slip something in his drink that will make him puke for the whole night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As much as I would encourage that thought, love, it’s bad for the business.” Evelynn says, then hands Kai’Sa the try of snacks. “Time for you to make another round, Bokkie. I’ll make my rounds with some drinks … and I’ll see what kind of intel I can get on this Sett figure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods and makes her way into the crowd, offering people whatever is on the plate. In the whole process she finds fun in analyzing the people. For example, how Luxanna Crownguard always thanks her with a wide smile, while Tianna Crownguard doesn’t even give her a second glance. Most of those fancily dressed people don’t, actually. She also quickly recognizes who the assistants are, since they also at least say <em>thank you</em>. Most of them do, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, when the coast seems clear so far and Sett is talking to one of the old dudes somewhere away from Ahri, Kai’Sa approaches her and asks, “A snack for the lady?” in the most charming voice she can muster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It elicits a smile from the fox-lady that is not forced for a change. Looking to her left and right briefly and seeing that the coast is clear, she replies, “I would, but the one I want to have is not too decent to snack on in here.” and there’s that playful glint in her eyes as well again. “But I can’t wait for it for later on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me, too.” Kai’Sa replies, also smiling. “Are you holding up alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m honestly just waiting for everyone to get drunk so I can just sit at the bar and not care about making conversation anymore. It’s tiring.” Ahri replies, then actually takes one of the interestingly looking bite-sized sandwiches. She takes a bite, but shortly later scrunches up her face. “And this food is awful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s because I didn’t make it.” Kai’Sa playfully replies. “You should hire better caterers for your next party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles. “We should just hire you then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only cook for people I love.” the barmaid retorts, making Ahri almost swoon right then and there with that statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri opens her mouth to say something but is rudely interrupted by Tianna Crownguard who appears practically out of nowhere with fast steps and says to Kai’Sa, “Waitress, I’ll have another one of your special drinks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Special drinks?” Kai’Sa seems a little caught off guard. Not a request she gets every day, especially not whilst in the mid of flirting with her lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, the waitress in the skirt offered us some special drinks. I would like another one.” Tianna just bluntly commands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn’s special cocktail, it’s something only the demoness mixes. Akali and her hardly know the ingredients to it, but people love it a lot. It’s her marketing strategy, it makes people come back to the bar, wanting more of it, but hardly do they get it because Evelynn almost never bartends. “Of course, I’ll be right back with it.” Kai’Sa replies, giving an apologetic look to Ahri before walking back to the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She should model our line. She’s quite an eye-catcher.” Tianna Crownguard remarks, which makes Ahri almost choke on the piece of sandwich she was chewing on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>First Lux, now her too? What is happening to the world?</em> the fox-lady asks herself, but she just smiles. She certainly wouldn’t mind designing some clothes for Kai’Sa. Also, the CEO Crownguard already looks a little tipsy, and it’s only been a little over an hour that the party started. “She is.” Ahri then agrees, but slowly and sneakily moves away from her boss, not wanting to get into an awkward conversation. Instead, she seeks out Seraphine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another good hour passes, and the alcohol keeps flowing. People are now very obviously getting more tipsy, some are already drunk. Kai’Sa, Akali and Evelynn have been working and running around tirelessly but it also doesn’t feel as stressful as serving tables since the people seem to be quite happy with anything they offer. And if people have special requests, they ask for it directly at the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa is just casually washing a glass at the moment, having Akali and Evelynn out with the people, when someone she absolutely doesn’t want to speak with comes up to the bar. Sett.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey there, missy.” he says with a grin. He very obviously had a good amount of drinks already, according to his glassy eyes and pink cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staying professional, Kai’Sa asks in a calm voice, “What can I get you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re Ahri’s new friend, right? The one who was at our apartment.” Sett asks, completely avoiding Kai’Sa’s question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Her apartment.</em> the barmaid corrects in her mind. “Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you guys talk, right?” he presses, then comfortably takes a seat on a barstool, meaning he isn’t planning on leaving soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa suppresses a sigh. She really doesn’t want to talk to him. “Of course we talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Good … ” Sett nods like this was some very crucial information. “So … can you tell me why she’s, like, bitching around about our marriage lately?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think she made her point quite clear.” Kai’Sa simply replies. She shouldn’t be having this conversation. This is so wrong. But she can’t leave because Akali and Eve haven’t returned to the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So she’s throwing a fit because she felt a little neglected?” Sett asks. He sounds almost confused, helpless. If Kai’Sa hadn’t been part of the conversation she would almost feel bad at the look he is giving her. Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This guy is completely delusional.</em> she thinks, suppressing the very strong urge to roll her eyes at him. “I’m pretty sure that’s not what she said.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think she understands how much I do for her.” Sett goes on, again ignoring what Kai’Sa said. It’s something that makes her symbiote crawl up her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa sighs. She really shouldn’t have this conversation with him. So she says, “Listen, Sett, I’m not your marriage counsellor- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, really, help me out here. Just give me a hint in what I can do so she will stop acting like we’re getting a divorce.” Sett interrupts her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark haired woman suppresses another sigh. He won’t stop, that much is clear. So she says, “How about you start understanding that her wanting to get a divorce is not an act, she presented you with the papers. Speaking of which, if you want to get back on her good side, maybe sign those papers. And calling her justified behavior <em>bitching around</em> is also not very helpful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shakes his head. “Nah, I don’t want a divorce.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too bad that’s not entirely your decision now, is it?” a voice chimes into the conversation. It’s Ahri who realized that Sett has been talking to her lover, so she made her way over to the bar as quickly as possible. “Sett, if you don’t sign these papers soon I will take it to court. And that will be bad on your record.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sett turns around surprised. “Babe- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m not your <em>babe</em>. And stop talking to Kai’Sa about our marriage. It’s over.” Ahri speaks in a determined tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sett looks at her in disbelief. Then he shrugs. “You two are both crazy, is what it is.” he mumbles then goes back into the crowd of people in the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his stead, Ahri plops down on the bar stool. “I’m so sorry, Kai’Sa.” she says, rubbing her brow with her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing for you to apologize for. He came up and just started talking to me.” Kai’Sa replies, glad that this bulk of a man is gone. She doesn’t like his presence, and she really dislikes him neglecting reality. It even makes her let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you’re in this mess because of me.” Ahri says, her look sincerely apologetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa smiles at her. She leans a little closer to Ahri, onto her forearms, and says so that only Ahri can hear, “Well damn you then for making me fall in love with you.” and she adds a small wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady has to smile widely at this. She’s so tempted to just jump over the bar and kiss the other woman, but she obviously holds back. She wouldn’t have had the time to do so anyways, because a good couple of seconds later Cithria shows up beside Ahri and asks her to see her boss because she has a request for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More time passes in the evening, and people are really getting drunk. Some are already leaving, some are still there, talking a little too loudly, laughing, but mainly having a good time. Peacefully so, which is a welcoming sight for the bar owner and her waitresses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is when Kai’Sa has her time behind the bar again, that she is approached by someone again. Not Sett this time, luckily, but a rather tipsy looking Luxanna Crownguard. Polite and charming as always, Kai’Sa asks, “Miss Crownguard, what can I get you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For whatever reason, it makes the blonde woman giggle. “Please, call me Lux.” she says, her words sounding slightly slurred. And the next part she says in a lower tone, “Or really anything you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa’s eyebrows shoot up at this statement. Not what she was expecting as an answer. Ahri wasn’t lying when she said that woman checked her out. “Uhm … Lux, then … would you like a certain cocktail?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That depends … ” Lux says, a rather goofy smile on her lips, “Do you come on the side with one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That remark actually makes Kai’Sa snort. She just grins and says, “You seem a little drunk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very much so.” Lux agrees. “You should really consider modeling.” Clearly the young Crownguard has no context for what she is telling the barmaid anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, but I am happy with my current job.” Kai’Sa respectfully declines the offer, then fills up a glass of water and puts it on the counter. “Here, this will make you feel better in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, a secret remedy!” the blonde seems absolutely thrilled at the offered liquid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An arm then gets lazily thrown over Lux’s shoulder then. It’s a woman slightly taller than the blonde, who has her brunette hair in a thick braided ponytail. She looks at least as drunk as the young Crownguard. “Luuux.” said woman utters, “I’m sloshed. Can we leave?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a sec, Cithria.” Lux says, then pushes the glass of water towards her, “Have some remedy first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Remedy?” Cithria asks a little dumbfounded, eyeing the see-through liquid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lux grins widely. “Yeah, the handsome bar-lady told me it will make me feel better!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh … ” the brunette muses and takes a large gulp. But she doesn’t look pleased. “Tastes really boring though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa has been watching the conversation between the two drunk individuals with utter amusement, but decides to cut in before they start making up more stuff about a silly glass of H2O, “That’s because it’s just water.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Lux and Cithria seem surprised at the revelation. It’s the blonde who says, “Oh, well … apparently you make anything look and sound good.” Which is bluntly directed to Kai’Sa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cithria lets out an annoyed groan and grabs Lux’s arm. “Stop flirting. I wanna gooo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, alright, fine.” Lux says, but before she goes she politely finishes the glass of water. “I’ll see you around, Miss Bar-Lady.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa just nods and looks after them, hoping they will arrive to their homes safely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, did the hot Crownguard girl just flirt with you?” comes Akali’s voice from the side. She has quietly witnessed about half of the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shrugs and takes a large sip of her own water. She’s starting to get a little tired but it seems like the party will not stop all too soon. People are still here, enjoying themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akali elbows her friend from the side and grins. “Score, Bokkie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not interested in her.” Kai’Sa drily replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know. You only got eyes for the foxy lady.” the smaller barmaid notices, “Speaking of your mistress … ” she throws a glance towards Ahri who is making her way over to the bar again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa throws her a look and quietly mouths, “Don’t call her that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ahri arrives at the bar, she asks with a slightly surprised look, “Did Lux and Cithria just leave together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It certainly seemed like it.” Kai’Sa replies, “Aren’t they friends? They seemed pretty familiar with each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly wouldn’t know, I only see them together in meetings.” Ahri replies, now looking a little amused. “Who knows what’s going on behind the curtains.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I always say that it’s not what you see that matters. It’s what you don’t.” Evelynn’s smooth voice calmly chimes in. She has also been behind the bar for a bit now, since their presence amongst the crowd doesn’t seem needed anymore. Ahri and Kai’Sa share a knowing look at the statement, and it makes the demoness chuckle seeing it. “Exactly what I’m talking about.” she adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Ahri, may I ask you something?” Akali asks, sounding curious and oddly respectful. When she gets an affirming nod from the fox-lady, she continues, “Why aren’t you just taking this divorce to court? Then you and Bokkie could finally be together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri sighs, but before she can say anything Evelynn actually speaks, “The Rogue has a point. Only tonight I’ve witnessed him- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri cuts her off though, “I know.” She takes a deep breath before continuing, “I’m not stupid, nor has he been very subtle about it. And I don’t have to be a demon to figure it out. His stupid cheating behavior is what made it very easy for me to file for the divorce in the first place. I just … ” she pauses again, then shrugs, “I just thought he could make this one adult decision on his own. I wanted him to leave the way I got to know him, as a decent person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She earns a sympathetic look from all three of the women behind the bar. Kai’Sa then reaches out to take Ahri’s hand into hers, feeling the need to support her, and the fox-lady gives her an appreciative look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s up to you, darling. But if you need some more information on what I <em>saw</em>, just let me know.” the demoness offers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Evelynn. I appreciate it.” Ahri replies, adding a small and slightly sad smile. But then she shakes her head and says, “I don’t want to be a downer here. How have you three been pushing through the night so far?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your people give awesome tips!” Akali replies, throwing her hands in the air. “I’m pumped!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn chuckles at her girlfriend’s behavior. “It’s been going well. I think only our dear Bokkie is a little tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods in agreement. “Just a little. How have you been holding up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dodging Sett was annoying, the rest of the night was alright. I am also getting tired though.” Ahri replies and stifles a yawn. A cute sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you head home then, hm?” Kai’Sa suggests. Sure they planned on leaving together, but as long as there are people here she can’t leave. It’s a promise to Evelynn. Also, Sett is still somewhere around, dipping in and out of the place, so it would be bad to leave together anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri stretches a little to increase the oxygen flow to her body. “I might actually do that.” she says a lazy smile on her lips. “You’re gonna come over when you’re done?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Kai’Sa replies with a smile. She glances over Ahri’s shoulder and sees Sett again, walking around and always keeping an eye on the blonde. Again it makes her symbiote crawl up her spine. “Need me to distract Sett for you so he doesn’t follow you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes the fox-lady giggle. “I don’t think he would do that, but sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa feels a hand on her shoulder, or is it claws, and her boss’ silky voice saying, “Let me handle him. Why don’t you show her out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa gives Evelynn a grateful smile. Her and Ahri wait until Sett is distracted by Evelynn – because, let’s be honest, who wouldn’t be distracted by that woman talking to you – and then they walk out the front door and a good few feet away from the bar so people won’t see them anymore. People from the bar, at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri immediately hugs the barmaid, laying her head on her collarbone. “I’m still sorry for Sett just coming up and talking to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright. I’m honestly more worried about him doing something irrationally stupid. He seems very delusional about the divorce.” Kai’Sa voices her concern. There’s really something about him that reminds her of someone she used to date that makes her just feel incredibly uncomfortable around him and about the way he speaks about Ahri or treats her. Not to mention it makes her mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri looks up at her, placing a soft kiss to her lips. “I’ll take care of myself. I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow the blonde’s determined voice eases Kai’Sa’s mind, and she smiles. “Alright. Get home safely, okay? I’ll be there later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri gives her a toothy grin. “Yay.” she then leans in to kiss her lover one more time, lingering for a couple of seconds. “I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I love you, Gumiho.” Kai’Sa replies, mirroring the grin. “Now go, before anybody sees us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri giggles and then steps away from the taller woman, flashing her another smile before she leaves down the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa waits for another minute before heading back into the bar. She sees that Evelynn is still talking to Sett and so makes her way back behind the bar. And it’s a good fifteen minutes later that Evelynn returns, she clearly made sure that Ahri would have enough time to return home, which Kai’Sa very much appreciates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If he weren’t such an airhead he’d actually be somewhat attractive.” Evelynn remarks as she shows back up behind the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shakes her head and crosses her arms. “I don’t see it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn just shrugs, then explains, “He’s actually quite charming when he wants to be, not to mention he is aware of that fact. I don’t blame the fox for falling for him. Narcissists know how to play people. She was just an unfortunate victim and is getting out. Good for her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s way better off with our Bokkie anyways.” Akali chimes in and pats her friend on the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed she is. But hush now, he is coming over again.” Evelynn agrees and motions towards the man coming over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo, uh … is Ahri still here?” Sett asks as he arrives at the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shakes her head, arms still crossed. “No. She left some time ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks visibly upset at this. “Alright.” he replies, then slaps the bar as if to make a point, turns around and leaves the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You did good at letting me distract him.” Evelynn says, “He seems a little irrational with all the alcohol in his system.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods, clearly satisfied with her decision. The last thing she wanted was this drunken brick of a Vastaya chasing after Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By the way, Bokkie, you got access to her apartment already?” Akali asks, a sly grin on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa makes a sound o amusement through her nose. “Just for tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm.” Evelynn says in a mocking tone. “Sure. Keep telling yourself that Bokkie dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear!” Kai’Sa replies, which makes all three of them laugh though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The night drags on for a little bit longer, a few die-hard cocktail enjoying people were still there, but eventually also left. The three didn’t take too long to clean up everything and say their goodbyes for the night, and Kai’Sa is glad she doesn’t have to go across town to her apartment, but just have a nice ten-minute walk in the mild temperature of the night to Ahri’s apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving there she carefully unlocks the door and closes it again to not wake the fox-lady. Toshi is at Senna’s again for tonight, but he sure will be there in the morning. Kai’Sa looks forward to seeing the boy, since she’s grown really fond of him. And she is also really looking forward to a nice a relaxed Saturday morning and noon with Ahri and him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quietly slips into the bedroom where the fox-lady is soundly sleeping on the bed. It makes a smile creep up the barmaid’s face. That is something she can get used to. She quickly changes into some PJs and then crawls under the covers to Ahri, who luckily switched her crystallized tail back to the fluffy one. She carefully puts her arms around the other woman, who unconsciously snuggles into the embrace and starts to purr softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa just smiles and closes her eyes. Yep, definitely something she can get used to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok, so there was a slight pause in all the drama. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And Ahri's outfit, if you haven't noticed (which I'm sure you guys did) is her 'Baddest' outfit :3</p>
<p>thank you again for the lovely reviews on the last chapter!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so ... I have to post this at the start, because I am just so overwhelmed. While I was sneakily lurking around on twitter for my daily Kahri input (which kees me inspired), I saw something that made me just stop and stare for a good minute.<br/>The lovely @keinuseeme (twitter handle) drew a scene from my story. I was in tears!!! This made (and still makes) me soooo happy :D<br/>Oh, right, here's the link to the picture: https://twitter.com/keinuseeme/status/1384556806836523015/photo/1<br/>Kei, if you are reading this, THANK YOU again. And this scene that you drew was one of my favorite ones to write :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next Monday, Ahri is very invested in her work. Now that the new logo is officially released, they have a lot of patching up to do on the clothing line. For the next big release party, which will be Friday in a week, they want to present the first few prototypes of the line. Which means that work is piling up for her and her team. And there will probably be a lot of extra hours until the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t even hear the knock on the door, but the voice that follows is what gets her attention, “Miss Ahri?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” she only briefly looks at Seraphine, there is this one bit she wants to finish right now. This one line she wants to draw before she loses her concentration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young woman notices that, so she just quietly says, “Luxanna Crownguard is here to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri looks up again. <em>Damn it, you can’t postpone a Crownguard.</em> she thinks, quickly adds another line to what she was drawing, and then says, “Alright, send her in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Seraphine disappears behind the door again, Luxanna Crownguard walks in. And today she looks almost … shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Ahri.” she greets the fox-lady in a way more quiet voice and more reserved manner as she usually shows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Luxan- Lux.” she corrects herself as she greets the other woman, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lux walks up to Ahri’s desk, hands hidden behind her back. She looks a little remorseful, and sounds like it when she starts to speak, “I uh … last Friday … I got a little drunk and uhm … I think I said a few things to your … to the barmaid, which were super inappropriate. It was very rude of me. Can you tell her that I’m sorry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri has to softly giggle at this. Kai’Sa told her about the encounter with Lux, they shared a good laugh over it mostly. “I’m pretty sure she forgives you. But of course I will tell her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay … thanks.” Lux looks a slight bit relieved at that, but still there’s something on her mind, “I also came to apologize to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This makes the fox-lady look rather confused. “To me? About … what exactly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Also about that, actually.” Lux replies, this time blushing politely. “I should have known better than to make a move on her. I swear I would never try anything to break people up not that she showed any interest in return anyways. I was just really drunk and stupid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what are you talking about?” Ahri asks, she is not following anymore. Only partly of it having to do with the speed that Lux was just talking at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“About you and her.” Lux says, no hint of uncertainty in her voice. “You two are more than just friends, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s mouth slightly falls agape and she blinks a few times, brow furrowed. <em>How the fuck does she know?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure nobody else noticed.” the Crownguard continues, “It’s just the way you two have always had an eye out for the other the whole night, and the way you smiled when you talked to each other. Sure, friends do that as well, but for me it felt like more. Am I wrong? I’m sorry if I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri is still a little shocked that one of her bosses just figured this out so easily. Or maybe it really is just a gift of Luxanna’s. Is this really information she can just tell someone, though? About her and Kai’Sa’s relationship? To a Crownguard, no less? Rumors can spread faster than she wants to. Well, it’s not a rumor, but it would be information that can spread super quickly in the company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just … I’m sorry, anyways.” Lux finishes, then suddenly presents something to Ahri. Something that looks like flyers. Or invitations? And she is holding four of them. “Here, these are freshly printed official invitations to the release party. These are just my way of saying sorry. One is for you officially anyways. And maybe invite your friend, and let her bring friends as well. Or, give them to someone else. It’s up to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri looks at them wide-eyed. It’s quite a privilege to get invitations to a party like this one, and the young Crownguard wants to give her three of them? “Lux, I really can’t- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you can. I insist.” Lux interrupts her with a smile. A more relaxed and more typical one for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri nods slowly and takes the invitations. “Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Lux’s smile grows quite a bit, but then suddenly falls and her expression gets serious. “Listen, I really don’t want to pry or anything. But uhm … when you said that you and Sett are <em>not on speaking terms</em>, and you’re not wearing a ring anymore, you meant you are getting a divorce, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is by far the most interesting conversation the fox-lady has ever had with a Crownguard. “Yes, we are. At least, I am. He’s still not come to terms with it and is throwing a childish fit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see. And I kinda thought so.” Lux notices, “I just wanted to let you know that, if it helps the process, he’s been rather … insistent on wanting to <em>fool around</em> with some women at the party, if you get my innuendo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This information makes Ahri angry. “Did he hurt you, or anyone else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Lux replies. “No, he hasn’t hurt me, or Cithria, and hopefully also not any of the other girls he tried a move on, but … he was not very gentleman-like about it, either. Rather demanding, pushy, aggressive in the sense of insistent. He needed a few firm ‘no’s before he got a hint, and it got worse the more drunk he got.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri shakes her head in disbelief. It’s amazing how much a person can change. And she is also very happy right now that she never left Seraphine out of her sight, and if she did she sat her down at the bar so Kai’Sa or her colleagues could watch over her. “I’m so sorry, Lux.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, Ahri.” the young Crownguard replies, “I’m telling you just in case you need this evidence in any way that Cithria and I would be more than willing to tell our parts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady nods, her brow furrowed again. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lux nods with a grin, her typical self again. “Well, I’ll leave you to your work again now, sorry for the interruption. Don’t be shy to call me if you need anything, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri gives her a smile in return. “Thanks.” Lux then turns on her heel to walk out of the door, and Ahri decides that, in return for the tickets and her information on Sett, she will actually answer her previous question, “Oh, and … you were right. We are more than friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lux stops and looks over her shoulder, surprised at first, but then she grins again and giggles before walking out of Ahri’s office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady lets out a long breath and sinks back in her chair. <em>All this fame and attention really is turning Sett into a monster.</em> Ahri thinks, letting a hand run through her hair. <em>He’s clearly not listening to me …</em> <em>I wonder what could make him stop before it’s too late?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So wait, wait … ” Ahri says while happily sipping on a cocktail. She decided to head to the bar after work and hang out with Kai’Sa for a bit before heading home. Evelynn is also here, as she always is, but she is out at the bar and is joined in the conversation. Apparently she has found a liking in talking to the fox-lady. “You’re telling me you asked Akali out practically during her job interview? Even though you intended on hiring her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, <em>asking out</em> sounds so domestic, darling.” Evelynn retorts, checking her nails. “I prefer other terms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.” Ahri muses. “And it never posed as a problem?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn casually shakes her head. “Not in this line of work, or at least not in our setting. I would see it problematic in other places, of course. But enough of me, tell me more about you. Is my dear Bokkie treating you right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Ahri smile and she shortly locks gazes with Kai’Sa, who is smiling back. “Yes, of course she is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A playfully sinister chuckle from Evelynn. “Oh, honey, you two are achingly sweet, it’s disgusting. I was actually talking about if she’s rightfully taking care of <em>all</em> your needs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa shakes her head and hides her blush behind a hand that she just dramatically slapped to her face. But Ahri is not letting the demoness get to hear that easily, she just counters, “Oh, let me tell you, Evelynn … Kai’Sa knows how to leave a woman breathless. And satisfied, in every sense.” and to make a point she even adds a wink at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa just peeks at her lover from in between her fingers, the blush still on her face. Evelynn and Akali are both horrible with their constant talking about sex, and she is so glad that Ahri isn’t at all fazed by it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn laughs at this. Her next words come out as a purr, “Good. I didn’t expect anything less.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we change the subject, please?” Kai’Sa almost croaks from beside Evelynn. As flattered as she feels by Ahri’s words, this is getting a little absurd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Bokkie, you’re such a prude sometimes.” Evelynn throws back, letting a hand dramatically run through her silky looking silver locks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri checks her watch, then says, “I gotta go anyways, my brother can’t stay at my neighbor’s for too long today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods and gives Evelynn a questioning look, silently asking her if she can walk her woman out of the bar. The demoness just shrugs and gives her a small wink. And this all happens while Ahri is getting her purse and putting some money on the counter, adding a, “Keep the change.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Evelynn takes the cash she is a little surprised by the amount. “Oh, honey, that is way too much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri just giggles and waves it off. “Always a pleasure to come here. I’m pretty sure it’s justified.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kai’Sa walks around the bar, Ahri slings her arm around her lover’s waist, and Kai’Sa happily drapes hers around Ahri’s shoulder. They walk outside together and today don’t even feel like walking too far from the bar, when Ahri steps in front of Kai’Sa to sling her other arm around the barmaid’s waist as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ahri asks, her look hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Kai’Sa chuckle and place her hands on the other woman’s upper arms. “Sounds like a plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A wide, goofy and mostly happy grin from Ahri comes as a reply. Kai’Sa then lets her hands wander upwards to cup the fox-lady’s face and she pulls her in for a lingering kiss. As they break apart again, Kai’Sa keeps her hands where they are and lets a thumb run over the other woman’s cheek. It’s a touch that makes Ahri lean into, one she enjoys a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” Kai’Sa whispers with a smile on her face. Her heart still beats wildly every time she gets to say those words to Ahri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it makes the fox-lady purr. “I love you, Kai-Kai.” she replies, grinning even wider. Suddenly, something pops up in her head, “Oh, I almost forgot!” Ahri says and starts rummaging through her bag. Kai’Sa lets go of her face so she’s got the freedom to do so. “Luxanna Crownguard came to apologize today, for coming on a little strong last Friday. She told me to tell you she’s sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa has to laugh at this. “I’m seriously not mad. She was so helpless with her drunk flirting that I almost felt sorry for her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri pulls out the invitations to the party and holds them out for Kai’Sa. “Still … she gave me these as her means of making amends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa takes the very glossy looking small pamphlets and eyes them curiously. “What’s that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Invitations to our official release party next week. These are not easy to get a hand on and would probably even sell for a high price. But still, will you accompany me there next week?” Ahri asks, again her look is hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. But she quickly frowns after this. One concern still nagging her, “What about Sett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri sighs audibly. “We’ll find a way around him. The party is a lot bigger than the one last Friday, we should be able to dodge him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa ponders on it for a moment. A night out with Ahri sounds pretty good. But will she get the night off? She can always ask, right? “I’ll have to talk to Evelynn. And I’m not sure if I have something appropriate to wear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri gives her a reassuring look and says, “We’ll find something for you, babe. Not to mention you look good in anything, anyways. Oh, and maybe take Evelynn and Akali with you? You got three invitations after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And close the bar for a night? Not sure if Eve will let that pass.” Kai’Sa replies, not certain her boss will do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri nods understandingly but also deflates a little, her smile falling a bit, “Well you can always ask. I don’t want to pressure you into it, Kai.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa eases up the furrowed brow she’s been wearing and shakes her head, seeing that Ahri looks a little worried. “I’m sorry, love, that was rude of me. Thank you for the invitations, I’ll talk to Evelynn. And while I’m not sure whether we can all make it, I can still try to come there and let you know, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now this makes Ahri smile again. “Okay!” she chirps, then presses another short kiss to the barmaid and turns on her heel. She gives Kai’Sa another meaningful glance over her shoulder and lets her tail flick at the dark haired woman’s nose. “Bye, baby.” she says and starts walking home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa chuckles at this and immediately scratches her now itchy nose. “Bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At 1 am, Kai’Sa turns over the ‘opened’ sign and locks the door. She still has to clean up everything that is left, which usually isn’t much anyways since she starts cleaning whatever is possible around half an hour before she closes the bar, so she doesn’t have to clean everything afterwards. A couple of taps and a bit of the workspace was still to be cleaned, and of course the money had to be counted and securely be stored in the safe in the backroom. She does all of that in the span of a couple of minutes, then packs up all her stuff and heads out of the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She yawns shortly and then locks the door from the outside, double checking if the door is actually locked afterwards by giving it a slight pull. It doesn’t move. Satisfied, she gives a small smile. Another day at work down successfully. Then suddenly, she freezes. Something is off. Her symbiote instantly covers her complete abdomen. Danger?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So … ” a male voice comes from behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice sounds familiar, but she can’t quite place it. She turns around slowly, and she is surprised to figure out who the voice belongs to. But not positively. It doesn’t ease her symbiote’s on-edge status. It’s Sett. <em>What the fuck does he want? Especially at this time of the night?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking an unnoticed but deep breath to calm herself a little, Kai’Sa says, “Good evening.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his typical manner, he ignores this and comes straight to the point, “So, you’re fucking my wife?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Busted, right then and there. But she needs to play it cool. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He steps closer to her, and his look is rather displeased. “I am talking about the fact that you and my wife are fucking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa still tries to deflect, hoping he is once again dull and doesn’t catch on. “Why would you think so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I saw you two earlier, smooching around. Right here.” he replies, then crosses his arms. “So it’s safe to assume you’re fucking her as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid doesn’t feel like replying. His appearance is rather threatening right now. And whilst she wouldn’t be too afraid of a human male, a Vastaya male is a whole different story. Despite being usually a reserved and peaceful person, Kai’Sa had a fist-fight once with a Vastaya who was bullying a woman. He was a an adult male, and he beat her up quite badly, despite her symbiote helping and protecting her. And Sett, if he actually knows how to use his muscles, could be even worse if he decided to become physical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s rich.” he says with a sarcastic laugh. “My wife fucking a <em>barmaid</em> of all people.” The word <em>barmaid</em> sounding like poison coming from his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa still doesn’t know what to say. She could throw back something at him, but would it make him more hostile? Should she try? She can’t just let him win this. “Aren’t you sleeping with other woman as well? Because I saw you with someone on Friday.” Frankly, it was a lie, but Evelynn did fill her in on what she saw. The demoness shamelessly invaded his mind and apparently he was too drunk to even notice. And she saw him sleeping around with a lot of women, mostly at parties, some of them were very drunk. He uses his fame and good looks to just easily lure them in. Or, what is even worse, their drunken state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He suddenly looks busted. Probably even more so than Kai’Sa did earlier. “Yeah but … ” he starts, sounding actually caught. He wouldn’t even deny it. “B-but that’s how our relationship works.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa feels a slight bit more confident again now and she also crosses her arms. “Like what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets out an annoyed sigh, and with it his whole insecurity that briefly showed is gone. “I fuck around with people, she fucks around with people. We put on that little divorce thing because it gives her this certain kick. It’s stupid but whatever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Kai’Sa sounds and probably looks like a lost puppy. Is this guy for real? Is he actually telling her the truth? Ahri loves her, right? Their attraction is genuine. Their love is as well. Ahri wouldn’t play such a stupid game with her. Sett is just butthurt and making up excuses. He must be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. So do me a favor and stay away from her. It’s getting boring for me.” he says, dead serious. “And it’s also kind of my big breakthrough right now with Crownguard and all, so I need to present myself with my wife to look good. Or, well, look even better than I already do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sheer level on narcissism in what he just said makes Kai’Sa’s blood boil. She gets the feeling that this has absolutely nothing to do with Ahri. It’s all about him and how he looks or gets looked at. Just like Evelynn explained to her, it is all people like him are worried about. But at what cost? “What if I say no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another dry chuckle from him, then he suddenly slams a hand onto the door behind her, and it makes a loud noise. Not to mention Kai’Sa just though that he wouldn’t hit the door, but her. Her heart goes a billion miles an hour, her symbiote probably crawled up to her neck as well. She closed her eyes shortly but when she opens them again his face is daringly close. “What did you just say, bitch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please step away from me.” Kai’Sa says in a quiet voice. She can’t muster it any louder. Her throat feels really tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gaze lingers for a couple of more seconds, and Kai’Sa feels like she is growing smaller and smaller under it. He looks angry, and ready for another attack. One that might be more precise. Then he suddenly squints his eyes a bit. “Are you scared of me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa has no intention of standing up against him anymore. In sheer strength he will most definitely win. “Yes. So please, step away.” another pressed whisper. Her throat still feels incredibly tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then actually does take a small step away from her and she feels like she can actually take another breath again. “Wait … you actually thought I would hit you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Kai’Sa weren’t so scared she would be confused. “Yes, I did.” she replies, her voice starting to become more normal again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I uh … ” To add to more confusion, he looks a little surprised. As if he didn’t know that he had the potential to be threatening. And him now figuring this out is not good. Not good at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, Sett … you got your point across.” Kai’Sa says, defeated. This man is going down a bad path, soaked up in fame and attention and a fake world he thinks he can control. He <em>can</em> control, to some extent, actually. And if he can almost hit her, who knows what he can do to Ahri. “Just leave me alone, please … and for all that’s worth, don’t hurt Ahri.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would I?” he asks, sounding taken aback at the mere fact that she would suggest this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You yelling at her was not an act. And you just almost hit me. Just please don’t hurt her.” Kai’Sa says, her voice shaky. She wants to cry, she wants to scream, she just wants to do anything to just get out of this fucked up situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sett shakes his head in disbelief still. “Why do you care so much for her, anyways?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This makes Kai’Sa let out a long breath. “Because I love her.” she admits, and she is so done with this conversation at this point. “I’m gonna go now. Please don’t follow me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Sett just stands there anyways, looking shocked. At what exactly is not clear to her anymore. It might be because of her admittance, it might because of the fact that he almost hit her. But one thing is clear, Kai’Sa needs to get out of here. She needs to get away from him. She needs to clear her head. There was just too much that just happened to process. A few stray tears run down her face the further she gets away from him. And so many unanswered questions now run through her mind. Along with so many doubts. But Ahri loves her …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ugh ... Sett ... why? :(<br/>and no, I did not give Kai'Sa super-super strength, mostly to fit the narrative of the story. But feel free to kick his butt in your awesome headcanons (or in League, cause why not?)! ;)</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>oh, and needless to say, I now also have a twitter account, I guess? ( @TyphlosionBlue - in case anybody is interested)<br/>just a fair warning, social media platforms overwhelm me and I'm not sure if I will actually do much with it, but ... I have it xD and I can try to interact (please teach me xD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Confrontations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, thank you so much for the comments and the Kudos on the last chapter! &lt;3 (and the twitter follows :D)</p>
<p>This fanfic focuses a bit on emotional abuse/toxicity in a relationship on Ahri's side (she is a very strong woman in this fanfic, but Sett is still doing it). Not everyone is as strong as Ahri, though, or can reach out as easily, but if anybody ever feels the need to talk (about anything), please feel free to poke at me here or on twitter ( @TyphlosionBlue ). I'll always listen :)</p>
<p>With that said, enjoy the chapter and its slight angst again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai’Sa is pacing impatiently in front of Ahri’s apartment complex. The encounter with Sett yesterday has been haunting her very vividly. She hardly slept the night, she cried, she genuinely didn’t know what to do. She doesn’t want to lose Ahri at all, she hasn’t come this far only to lose this woman. She hasn’t willed herself to feel for this woman to back out of this, or to have her leave. But one question she just couldn’t answer herself. How could she keep Ahri safe from this guy? Clearly, the fox-lady’s picture of Sett is different from her own. After all, they are married and apparently have been in a good relationship before that. Or he lured her into thinking that they were, clearly she couldn’t know because she wasn’t there. How-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai’Sa!” Ahri calls out as she arrives. A happy smile is on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” the barmaid replies, but she doesn’t manage to make it sound as light-hearted as she wanted at all, even though she tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri notices immediately. She gives her lover a concerned look and walks up to her. “Babe, hey, are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa wants to panic, her heart is drumming loudly against her ribcage. She doesn’t even really know what she wants to say, “I- can we talk inside?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” the blonde says in a calm voice. She takes Kai’Sa’s hand into hers. Oh, that soothing touch of her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their way up into Ahri’s apartment is in complete silence. The air feels heavy, Kai’Sa is avoiding the other woman’s gaze, she feels like she might explode. Or implode. Or something that she shouldn’t do right now. Ahri is just gently letting a thumb run up and down on the back of Kai’Sa’s hand. She is worried. In the time she’s known the barmaid, she’s never seen her act this way, but it looks serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they enter the apartment and get rid of their shoes and bags, Toshi greets them in the hallway with a big smile. “Hey sis! Hey Bokkie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa manages to give him a genuine smile. She doesn’t want Toshi to worry as well, she can clearly see Ahri already does. “Hey, Toshi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, pup.” Ahri greets her brother and tousles through his hair. “Can you give us a little bit? We gotta talk about something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can talk as well, you know.” he throws back in defense, crossing his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa rubs his shoulder affectionately. “It’s gonna be boring for you. Adult talk, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toshi shrugs at this. “Alright. I’ll be in my room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he disappears behind his door the two woman move towards the living room and sit down on the couch. Ahri takes Kai’Sa’s hand into hers again, giving it a light squeeze. “Talk to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa looks at Ahri, her beautiful electric blue eyes which seem way too much for her to handle right now. So she has to avert her gaze. Her brow is furrowed, and she lightly shakes her head. “Ahri, are … is this … ” She bites the inside of her cheek. How do you ask a question like this without sounding like an ass? She takes a short breath, seeing that Ahri is patiently waiting for her to speak. So she tries again, “What we have … this is serious … right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Ahri sounds surprised, shocked even, but not accusing. “Of course this is serious. As much as I fooled around a little when I was younger, I never joked about love. Kai … am I pressuring you too much? Is this about the party next week?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that the first words are out, Kai’Sa manages to look back into Ahri’s eyes. The fox-lady looks guilty, even though none of this is her fault. “No. No, it’s not about that, I just … I guess I was uh … just a little worried.” How much can she tell Ahri? What if she tells her about Sett, this could backfire. Sett could confront her, right? He could get mad, and he could get physical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai’Sa, it’s okay to be worried.” Ahri says, even offering a small smile. “Don’t be shy to talk to me, baby. I promise, my feelings for you are real. <em>Very</em> real.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid nods. Yeah, Ahri loves her. She knows that. And she also loves Ahri, very obviously, very strongly. And yet … “I believe you. I just … I want to keep you safe. And I’m not sure if I can do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? I’ve never felt more safe with anyone else, Kai’Sa.” Ahri says, still confused at Kai’Sa’s uncertainty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean … ” Kai’Sa starts to unconsciously play with Ahri’s fingers. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri scoots a little closer to Kai’Sa but realizes that the barmaid tenses up at this. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. And I also know you wouldn’t let anyone else hurt me.” She tries to sound as reassuring as she can. She feels like there is something Kai’Sa is not telling her. But she also doesn’t want to pressure her into telling it, seeing how tense she is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But those words, they hit Kai’Sa hard. Would she be able to protect her from Sett? Physically she probably wouldn’t be able to, and mentally Ahri seems pretty fit. Kai’Sa sighs and looks back to the floor. “I … don’t want <em>him</em> to hurt you.” She can’t even bring herself to say his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Him?” Ahri muses. “You mean Sett?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa nods lightly. “Yeah … I don’t want him to hurt you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I know he’s an idiot, but he’s not violent.” Ahri says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know that for sure, Ahri, he already yelled at you. Who knows what else he is capable of.” she replies and then looks back up at her, trying to underline her statement with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Ahri sees it, the fear in Kai’Sa’s eyes. She is pretty certain now that something happened, something regarding her husband. “Kai, babe … did something happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barmaid then looks like a lost puppy. If she tells something now, Ahri will call Sett and he will get angry. She stands up from the couch and walks towards the nearest window. She needs a second longer to think about this. She needs to keep Ahri safe. “Nothing I can’t handle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai’Sa, you’re panicking. Please just tell me what happened, I can try to help.” Ahri says, then gets up. She places her hands on the barmaid’s shoulders but the taller woman visibly flinches at this, making Ahri retreat them again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahri … ” Kai’Sa says and turns around, not knowing what to say. Her reaction just now clearly upset the other woman. All she knows is she wants to protect Ahri at all costs. “I don’t want him to hurt you … and if that means that … ” a lump in her throat almost prevents her from speaking, “If that means I have to stay away from you, I’m afraid I have to do so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri’s look turns from slightly upset to actually hurt. “What?” her voice is small. Quiet. Hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Hurt … are you not talking about not wanting her to be hurt? Well fucking done, Kai’Sa.</em> She could kick herself for this. She gets angry at herself for this. And it makes her talk more, “He saw us kissing, Ahri. He knows about us, and I can’t be the one to mess it up. What if this backfires and he won’t let the divorce go through? What if he comes back and beats you? I love you too much to let this happen to you, Ahri.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fox-lady feels like she’s paralyzed. She doesn’t know if she should panic because Kai’Sa looks like she wants to just flee the scene, or if she should feel mad at whatever Sett did to Kai’Sa because by now she is certain something happened. The way she speaks about him, the fact that she knows that he saw them kissing, it’s clear to her. But she doesn’t know what to do or say. All she knows is that … “I love you, Kai’Sa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. And I love you, too. But this is exactly why I have to go.” the barmaid says with a heavy heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahri shakes her head. “Please don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I … I need to clear my head.” Kai’Sa admits. This is all too much for her. She thought she could handle it, she really did. But getting into this threatening situation, she isn’t so sure anymore. She starts walking but Ahri grabs her hand. She turns to look at the fox-lady, who looks sad, ears drooping, tail almost lifelessly dangling behind her, posture slouched. It’s heartbreaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we … can we not figure this out together?” she asks, her voice quiet and sad again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe … ” Kai’Sa replies. She would love that … but right now, she can’t stay here any longer. “I just … need some space to come up with a good solution on how.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their gazes lock once more, and Kai’Sa expects to see disappointment and more hurt. But for some reason, Ahri’s look is almost understanding. Sad, yes, but also understanding. “I will give you space … if that is what you need. After all I’ve put you into this whole mess. But please … just … don’t leave forever … if that is possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa’s stance visibly relaxes at those words. “I promise, I won’t.” she replies, then raises her hand which Ahri is holding to her mouth to press a light kiss to the fox-lady’s knuckles. Seeing that Ahri is tearing up at the gesture, she has to leave. The lump in her throat is getting bigger, and her heart feels like it’s weighing tons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, with the heaviest of hearts, she leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the week was slow. Dreadfully slow. Like every minute was actually at least two or three, if not ten minutes long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa’s mind was doing all kinds of somersaults in every direction. First and foremost she felt incredibly guilty for leaving like the biggest coward in history. She said she needed time to think, but the time she got to think now is making her thoughts even more irrational. She couldn’t sleep for two days straight, and then after she finally fell asleep from exhaustion she was almost late for work the next day. She was a mess. She didn’t know what to do. And she just couldn’t bring herself to talk to Akali or Evelynn to make any sense of what happened because she also felt embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Ahri, well, she held her promise to give Kai’Sa space. She felt the urge to write her or call her or walk over to the bar, but she couldn’t just break the promise that she made. Granted, she never said she promised, but she did understand that Kai’Sa needed the space. She was afraid that she was forcing herself onto the other woman too much, she knows she can be clingy and needy, she really tried not to be with her, and she thought she managed, but apparently it was too much after all. So she cannot be a needy fox again and instead, she just threw herself into work. And when she was at home she tried to call Sett, but for the first time, he wouldn’t pick up. He did once, but all that came of it was him telling her that he is super busy with something, probably soaking up fame, and he practically hung up on her. And at work she didn’t think about getting to him because she had an actual shitload to get done until the opening party. And so, work was all she did to make the time pass. The time until Kai’Sa would – hopefully – come back. Or until she would burst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Sunday that Kai’Sa was just hanging at the bar, tired, not motivated to work, but still trying her best not to disappoint her boss. It was around 10 pm, so not too late but with the biggest wave of customers gone, when Evelynn and Akali both suddenly approached her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Bokkie, we’ve had it.” Akali starts, “I thought you just had a little trouble in paradise, but you are straight up leaking a depressed vibe off of you that is making my skin crawl in agony.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know what crawling skin feels like, Kali.” Kai’Sa lamely retorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kai’Sa, you need to tell us what is on your mind. Right now.” Evelynn then commands, not wanting to listen to a whole set of banters between the two younger women before they get to the point. “First of all, your sour mood is not so great for our business, and second – more importantly, I might add – it looks like the mood is taking a tall on you. You look like an absolute mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa then turns her head to look at the two. Akali has her arms crossed but her face shows nothing but worry. And Evelynn, despite being glamorous and graceful as always, also looks worried. And stern, very stern and very adamant on wanting to know what is wrong with her. “I … ” Kai’Sa feels touched at this, she feels happy that they care, but she doesn’t know what to say. “I think I messed up … ” she admits, letting her head sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened, did you two have a fight?” Akali asks, the worry also clear in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No … I … ” Kai’Sa starts but the lump in her throat starts forming again. She shakes her head in order to make her thoughts rearrange into something more logical, without success though. “God I don’t even know where to start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I?” Evelynn asks, knowing a way she can figure out without Kai’Sa having to say a word to her. When Kai’Sa nods Evelynn takes her hand and leads her to the backroom, before they disappear behind the door she says to Akali, “Hold the front for a bit, I’ll fill you in later.” And she receives a thumbs’ up from the younger woman for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa just plops down on the sofa in the backroom, again feeling utterly defeated. Evelynn sits down right next to her and then places her hands on the sides of her face. Reading minds is something she can easily do from afar, but the less she concentrates on it, the less clear of a picture she gets. Sometimes only small glimpses. If she really wants to know what’s bugging her friend she needs to concentrate. And she needs Kai’Sa to let her in. “Remember, Bokkie, just let it happen. I won’t hurt you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Kai’Sa replies, locking her gaze with Evelynn’s. It doesn’t take more than that for the process to begin. A demon invading your mind for memories is nothing particularly painful, but it can be scary and it’s far from comfortable. Especially when Evelynn really concentrates on her skill. It’s very precise and it makes you relive it to some extent. Not completely though, it makes you feel more like an invisible bystander. But still, some things are rather forgotten all in all, but since Kai’Sa’s mind has been doing nothing but play the past week in her head over and over again, it doesn’t feel much different from that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Evelynn retreats her powers and hands again she lets out a long sigh. And Kai’Sa just feels fresh tears running down her cheeks. Okay, maybe it was different from just thinking about it. Reliving the moment of Sett hitting the door so close to her face, and then reliving the moment of walking out of Ahri’s apartment, it hits deep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Bokkie.” Evelynn starts, putting a comforting hand to the barmaid’s shoulder. “You’re too good for your own … good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did I screw up?” Kai’Sa asks, biting back a sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn shakes her head. “After that sad excuse of a man almost beat you up? You were still in shock when you talked to Ahri.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like I lost her, Eve.” Kai’Sa admits, more tears now streaming down her face. “I love her so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn pulls the other woman in for a hug and Kai’Sa immediately clings onto her for dear life, breaking out in sobs. She finally lets herself break down into the blur of emotions that she has felt building up in her for the last days. The demoness just lets a comforting hand run up and down her back. “I know, honey. I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay like this for a good few minutes, until Kai’Sa’s crying calms back down into only  few stray sobs. “I’m sorry.” she mumbles into the older woman’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright.” Evelynn replies, “Feeling better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think so.” Kai’Sa replies, then finally sits back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight makes Evelynn almost crack up. “Oh, darling, you look like a mess.” she remarks, then grabs a tissue from her desk and starts wiping the tears and also her completely smeared make-up off her face. “Let me redo this for you while you tell me on what you want to do next, hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a sweet offer from the demoness. Something she wouldn’t do for anyone that easily. Luckily, Evelynn always has an emergency make-up kit around and she quickly starts working on the other woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like writing her … but I’m afraid she won’t write back. I would understand if she’s mad at me for walking out on her like that.” Kai’Sa says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm.” Evelynn hums. “Wasn’t she the one asking you to not disappear forever?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but still … what would you think that I should do?” Kai’Sa asks, holding completely still while Evelynn works on her face with skill and precision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A text sounds alright. The party next week sounds even better.” the demoness tells her with a small smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa furrows her brow. “I can’t show up at that party when Sett is there as well. He will flip out on us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair point. That’s why Akali and I will be there to protect you.” Evelynn casually replies. When Kai’Sa presented her with the invitations she was more than delighted to see and accept them. Not only would it be able for them to close on even a busy Friday night because the Crownguard event was very lucrative for them, but she could also dive into the glamorous world there, maybe make some interesting contacts that could be profitable for her establishment. Evelynn wouldn’t miss out on that chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m still not so sure that it is a good idea.” Kai’Sa says. “I think I’ll start with the text and work my way up from there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chuckle from Evelynn. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should text her now? She might be asleep!” Kai’Sa retorts, still not sure if this is the right move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling, you had her waiting and probably confused for almost a week. Even if she doesn’t write back, at least you can conclude this dreadful week with a nice text?” Evelynn suggests, finishing her last touches on Kai’Sa’s make-up. And she looks satisfied with her work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, Evelynn has a point. Kai’Sa has been dying to text Ahri anyways, maybe this is a good thing to do. She takes out her phone and instantly her heartbeat rises. In anxiety, in excitement. Just … in definitely a better way than whatever she was feeling the whole week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: Hey … I just wanted to ask how you are?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kai’Sa: And I wanted to say I’m sorry …</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, it’s sent. And for some reason it feels like a small weight has been lifted off her shoulder. “Hey, Eve?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, darling?” Evelynn looks at her after storing her emergency make-up kit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you. For everything you always do for me.” Kai’Sa says, feeling more than just lucky to have this woman in her life. She might be a demoness, but she still somehow has a heart, at least for people she cares about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn smiles at her. “Of course, Kai’Sa. You know you’re like family to me, I can’t just let you soak in your own sadness forever, as delicious as it is for someone like me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This actually emits a chuckle from the barmaid. Then suddenly her phone vibrates and she probably has never checked her screen as fast as she just did, almost tossing the phone across the room in the process. Ahri sent something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: I’m holding up. And I’m really, really happy you wrote me!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Don’t be sorry, I told you I’m the reason you got into the mess, I should the one who is sorry …</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: Also, I need to show you something before I’m off to bed … sorry I can’t talk longer, work is piling up for the release party and I’m very tired.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahri: *picture*</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai’Sa opens the picture. It’s not a selfie from Ahri, but from a document. Her eyes widen at this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evelynn is super curious at why her barmaid is looking at her phone in such utter disbelief and peeks over her shoulder. Another chuckle escapes her lips. “My, my … the party next week is looking better and better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh Kai-Kai ... luckily momma Eve's got you! :3</p>
<p>next chapter is already the last &gt;_&lt; yikes!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Good Times Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so ... this is it :O enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An official Crownguard party is nothing short of glamorous, pompous, flashy and elegant. One of the biggest and most expensive spaces was rented out for the it, a rooftop bar on one of the highest buildings in the city, of course in one of the most luxurious districts. A release party of this measure includes more than just the whole company. There are celebrities, official reporters and also paparazzi. Like it was some sort of an award show or movie premiere. Speeches were to be held, and the new prototypes of the clothing line should be modelled, led by their new cover model, Sett.</p><p> </p><p>Around a very elegant looking small high table, close to the bar, Ahri is gathered with her team, dressed as elegantly as last time. Maybe even more so this time, with an outfit she designed herself to fit the occasion. It is much more simple this time, though, rocking a black cocktail dress with a moderate neckline and three iridescent on each side of the dress that could sort of represent whiskers in the way they are arranged. Her hair is down, as it usually is, her make-up spot on perfect without being too much, and just for today she decided to put in her heart-shaped earring.</p><p> </p><p>She generally doesn’t mind parties like this one, but she really isn’t feeling it too much tonight. Throughout the week Kai’Sa and her hardly texted because she just couldn’t get a break from work. They even tried to arrange a meeting to talk, but Ahri was working too many extra hours and when she got home rather late, she couldn’t muster the energy. Kai’Sa, lovely and understand as always, offered to talk after the party. Also, Ahri didn’t bring herself to ask the other woman if she would come to the party, afraid that she would pressure her into something again. So, she will have to get through tonight without Kai’Sa, because she hasn’t spotted her so far. Granted, the party started maybe half an hour ago, but still. Why would she come here of all places anyways?</p><p> </p><p>“You know, despite working so many extra hours last week, I think we can all be quite proud of our designs.” Quinn muses while checking out the large posters on the wall that display a lot of their new designs which might or might not make it into the official products.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri smiles at her colleague. “You bet you can be. All of you, also Seraphine for putting up with our overworked selves.”</p><p> </p><p>Seraphine grins happily at this, glad she is not left out because she doesn’t actively do the designing but is juggling around everything around them. Ahri definitely is a kind leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do I get some credit too here for keeping up with her grumpy butt for the last few weeks?” Xayah’s boyfriend chimes in. He is also a Vastaya, a charming one, on the funny side, and he is incredibly dedicated to his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>It makes the woman around the table laugh, and Ahri says, “Of course, Rakan. I’m sure for Xayah you were the background support she needed in order to pull through.”</p><p> </p><p>Xayah smiles at him and places a chaste but very affectionate kiss to his cheek. “How about we toast?” she then suggests and raises her glass of champaign. The others do just the same. “To working like machines and actually making part of this hell come alive here. This horrible, horrible design choice with all the gross glitzy stuff and whatnot that people seem to freak out over.”</p><p> </p><p>They all, including Rakan, clink their glasses over the middle of the table saying a lighthearted, “Cheers!” in unison before all taking a sip of the delicious bubbly.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of background support … ” Quinn notices and nudges Ahri to look towards the more spacious part of the room, where most of the crowds are gathered.</p><p> </p><p>The fox-lady looks there and between all of those snobby and flashy looking people with all kinds of interesting or simple outfits, she finds one person who stands out and is walking up to them. Clad in a simple black suit with a black shirt underneath and that iridescent tie, hair pulled back in the typical manner with this one, perky looking lock that falls into her face, is Kai’Sa. The barmaid debated a little with herself (and Akali and Evelynn) about whether she actually should go to the party or not. But, in the end, she listened to her heart (and a pleading best friend of hers) and decided to give it a shot.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri is so surprised to actually see Kai’Sa there that she is questioning her sanity for a short second. And she is so tunnel-visioned on her that she doesn’t realize that her colleagues all moved down a table that is far enough to give them some space but definitely close enough to be super nosy and eavesdrop. But Ahri wouldn’t care anyways, she is just completely fixed on the other woman, who looks so incredibly handsome in what she is wearing.</p><p> </p><p>As Kai’Sa gets closer to Ahri she gets more self-conscious. Sure, she came here with a goal but what should she do now? Hug her? Shake her hand? <em>No, idiot, you slept with her. God, you can’t just shake her hand, how pathetic would that be?</em> she scolds herself. In the end, she shoves her hands into the pockets of her pants and stops a few feet away from the other woman, feeling like a little kid who is about to buy their first ice cream by themselves. Also realizing that Ahri is just staring at her almost shocked, Kai’Sa realizes she has to do or say something to break this rather awkward silence. “Uhm … hi.”</p><p> </p><p>Just hearing that beautiful voice and accent again makes Ahri smile. “Hey.” But she is just as shy, not knowing what would totally break the boundaries right now. Sure, she wants to throw herself at the other woman, but she also wants to stay respectful to some extent. At least for her colleagues and, well, probably everyone else around.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa then rubs the back of her neck with one hand to ease her insecurity. She needs to break that damn ice, “You … you look absolutely dashing. A-as always, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri is rather used to getting compliments on her appearance by all kinds of people, but somehow coming from Kai’Sa in that silly and bashful way makes her cheeks feel hotter. “Thank you.” she says, “You know I can give that right back at you. No, scratch that, I’m sure you outshine me tonight. You look so handsome.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Kai’Sa’s face starts getting redder and redder by the second. God, why does this have to be so awkward?</p><p> </p><p>“Champaign for the lady?” a waiter suddenly asks them and it makes the barmaid almost visibly jump and her symbiote almost react as well.</p><p> </p><p>But despite being scared out of her shoes by one simple question, she’s also kind of grateful for the distraction of the thick air between her and Ahri, and she takes a glass off the try. “I will, actually. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The waiter smiles politely and walks away again, towards the next table. Kai’Sa takes a sip but scrunches up her face at it.</p><p> </p><p>That facial expression seems to break some ice though, because Ahri can’t hold back a giggle. “You don’t like champaign?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “Yeah, no … I actually don’t. I’ll just stick to drinking it at New Year’s, and then only if I have to.” she replies and puts the glass down on the table. But still, both of their stances visibly relax at this rather lighthearted exchange. It makes Kai’Sa sigh quietly, then she says, “Listen … Ahri … I’m so sorry about what happened last time we saw each other. I wasn’t thinking straight that evening, I was still in some state of shock.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Ahri replies, the smile not leaving her face. “Sett told me everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa gives her a confused look. “Wait, seriously? He did?” That’s a first.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri nods, then starts explaining what happened, “Last week I checked my mail and saw there was one from him. After I realized it was the signed divorce papers I just had to call him. I wanted to know why, all of a sudden, he signed them and let it go through without any further discussion. He told me about his encounter with you, about how close he actually got to hitting you and that your fear of him made him think.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa’s eyebrows shoot up at this information. “He … what? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, quite hard to believe that his self-absorbed pea-brain managed to activate there.” Ahri agrees, “And sure, he will still be the narcissistic idiot that he always was, but at least somehow you managed to stop him from becoming a complete monster. He asked me if I loved you the way you love me, since that is also something that actually got through to him. And when I told him that I do, he said that signing the papers apparently was the right decision and if I promise not to get the law involved because of his outbreak, he will stay away from us.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes a good couple of seconds for Kai’Sa to process what Ahri just told her. So, in the end, by having to endure this horror-scenario with Sett that one night she managed to actually keep the fox-lady <em>and</em> herself safe. And he left her the way she always wanted him to leave, as a somewhat descent person.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai’Sa, I am so sorry that you had to go through this.” Ahri says, looking remorseful again.</p><p> </p><p>The barmaid then finally manages a smile. Granted, it’s still a little small, but a smile after all. All of the weight that has been on her shoulders seems to finally fall off. “First of all, it’s not your fault, it was his decision to confront me. And second … I’m more than relieved it turned out this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Ahri agrees, smiling back at the other woman.</p><p> </p><p>“So … ” Kai’Sa then notices, “That means you are now finally a free woman.”</p><p> </p><p>The fox-lady giggles at Kai’Sa’s choice of words. “Seems like it. Although … I’m not sure if I want it to stay this way.”</p><p> </p><p>The barmaid cocks an eyebrow. “You … don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri shakes her head. “No, because my heart already belongs to someone else.” she says, then very carefully takes a step closer to Kai’Sa who is luckily not backing off. She reaches out a hand, and the other woman takes the offered one into hers. It immediately emits pleasant tingles at the touch, almost like some sort of relief-reaction of their bodies. “Look, I’m really bad at this because I’ve honestly never been the one to ask, but uhm … ” Ahri takes another step closer to Kai’Sa so they are only maybe a foot apart, “Will you, officially, be my girlfriend?” Before Kai’Sa can even comprehend the question, Ahri bursts out in a rambling fit, “Of course, only if you want to, and I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not comfortable with, really, I just- ”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Kai’Sa casually interrupts the other woman.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Ahri asks, now being the one who doesn’t quite comprehend.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa smiles at the other woman. A genuine, loving smile that she managed because the rest of the invisible weight finally fell off of her. “Yes, Ahri, I will be your girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Not caring about who could be watching anymore, Ahri almost pounces onto the other woman, throwing her arms around Kai’Sa’s strong shoulders and buries her face into the other woman’s collarbone. She could cry, she really could, especially when she feels those strong arms wrapping around her midsection in that protective manner again, but she doesn’t want to completely mess up her make-up.</p><p> </p><p>“Can boss and hot bar-lady now finally kiss?” Neeko’s voice can suddenly be heard from the other table, but very obviously directed to them.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri takes a tiny step back so she can move her head, but doesn’t let go of Kai’Sa to look at her colleagues, who look very amused but also kind of expectantly at them. “Yeah, you kinda owe us from last time.” Quinn chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>Ahri raises her eyebrow at them, but then shrugs and looks back at Kai’Sa. “Well, you heard them.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa feels tiny bit reluctant at this though. “Are you sure? In front of everyone?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri has to smirk at this and that playful glint that reaches her eyes again makes the barmaid’s heart beat faster. “Sure, why not? Let them look and be jealous of how gorgeous you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa makes a sound of amusement through her nose at the comment, and when her smile grows at this, she feels Ahri pulling her in by the back of her head and she complies. As their lips touch she feels like she would melt into a puddle, or maybe burst at all the emotions that she is exposed to right now, like a grenade of feelings just exploded in her. But she enjoys it with every fiber of her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Gaaaay!”</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so she enjoyed it while it lasted. Kai’Sa pulls back and turns her head towards the remark from her best friend, who is grinning at her with a happy and also sheepish grin. She has to shake her head at Akali’s silliness but just can’t stop the broad grin that is creeping its way up to her face. “Speak for yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>Akali more or less hops over to them and stops with the biggest grin on her face. “Heya, Miss Ahri.”</p><p> </p><p>The fox-lady wraps the younger woman up in a hug then as well. “Hi, Akali. Can we still drop the formalities?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, darling, I’m afraid my silly Rogue won’t ever do that once she gets stuck on something.” Evelynn chimes in. “It’s hard to make her let go of those habits again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, also you’re the boss, right?” Akali says and wiggles with her eyebrows, which instantly earns her a playful shove from Kai’Sa.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh she is boss, alright.” Neeko suddenly also appears next to them. “Boss at work and probably boss in bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neeko!” Ahri says with a warning tone but she can’t keep herself from also laughing at it while Kai’Sa’s face again turns beet-read.</p><p> </p><p>Akali bursts out in her own fit of giggles at this comment. “Oooh, I like her!”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your comments to yourself before she fires you.” Quinn say, arriving with the other colleagues. “May I suggest another toast? This time to the happy new couple.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri gets her and Kai’Sa’s glasses of champaign and hands one to the barmaid, then comfortably snuggles into her side as an arm gets affectionately draped around her shoulders. All of them then let their glasses clink together in the middle again. “To Ahri and Kai’Sa.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa smiles and places a kiss to Ahri’s temple, then says, “And also to a casual night out, some drinks and mostly a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa slowly drifts into consciousness, enveloped in what is a very comforting scent for her by now. Citrus. Seriously, if she could, she would purr just like Ahri always does. Speaking of the fox-lady, she seems to be awake, since she is now drawing invisible shapes onto Kai’Sa’s stomach under her shirt with her fingers. Or maybe she is just slowly tracing the outlines of the barmaid’s defined muscles there. In any way, it’s a little bit of a ticklish but mostly quite pleasurable sensation. A soft tail is wrapped around her leg as well, and Ahri’s warm body is pressed up against her back.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa takes a content and long breath, enjoying the moment as long as possible. After two rather agonizing weeks she is finally able to relax again, laying in the arms of her lover. Her <em>girlfriend</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you.” she then says in a quiet and still rather groggy voice.</p><p> </p><p>As a reply she feels soft lips being pressed to her shoulder. “Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa then slowly turns onto her back. She wants to look into Ahri’s eyes again, the golden ones this morning. She raises a hand to cup the fox-lady’s face and smiles warmly. “I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby … ” Ahri lets out and then lays her head down right above Kai’Sa’s chest, in a spot where she can hear her heartbeat even better. “You have no idea how much I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa grins and this and wraps her arms around the other woman, holding her tightly. “I mean, I did get quite a good idea on how much you did right before we went to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri’s ears twitch in delight at hearing this. She props herself up and lets her face hover right over the other woman’s. A mischievous grin gracing her lips. “Want me to show you again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Kai’Sa’s voice comes out as only a whisper before Ahri lowers herself onto her, sealing her lips with her own in a promising kiss.</p><p> </p><p>One that is interrupted quickly, though, by footsteps that seem to indicate someone running along the hallway of Ahri’s apartment towards the bedroom. Ahri instantly pulls back and crawls off of Kai’Sa, both of them then sitting up. And they manage just in time before the door opens and Toshi stands outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai’Sa!!” he yells and runs into the room, jumping on the bed. Without hesitation he lunges himself into her arms, burying his face into her shoulder. For a change the two women are glad they decided to throw on some pajamas before they went to bed. Ahri actually suggested it because she was expecting Toshi to pull something like this.</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s gesture makes Kai’Sa smile. Yeah, that little one she definitely also missed like crazy. “Hey, big guy.” she says and lets a hand run up and down his back affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you would come back.” he says, his words very muffled. “I told Ahri you’d come back. Right sis?”</p><p> </p><p>“He did.” Ahri confirms, then also lets her hand run through his hair. He was there immediately to comfort her, and he’s tried his best to keep her spirit as lifted as possible, even though he didn’t see her a lot the last two weeks because she was working so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling better again? Ahri said you felt stressed and needed time.” Toshi asks then, also loosening his death grasp on the barmaid. Instead, he sits down on the bed, crossing his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa smiles at him, finding him more than just adorable for being so considerate. “Yeah, I’m better, Toshi, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He grins at her, flashing his canines. “Cool! Did you hear that Ahri and Sett are divorced now?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahri gives her brother a slight shove at this. “Aren’t we chatty this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>It makes him stick his tongue out to her, then he says, “That means you two can be together now!”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa chuckles happily at this. He is not beating around the bush with this. He straight up always wanted them to be together, and she feels really honored. “Yeah, we already are.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>And</em> that means Ahri won’t make breakfast again.” he adds, which earns him a playful swat from his sister.</p><p> </p><p>And a protest, “Hey, what is that supposed to mean? It wasn’t <em>that</em> bad!”</p><p> </p><p>He scrunches up his face but keeps smiling, in the manner of ‘if you don’t have anything nice to say, better not say anything’.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up, Ahri <em>made</em> breakfast?” Kai’Sa asks, surprised and it also earns her a playful swat form her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“You two are insufferable!” she says with a fake pout, arms crossed. “Toshi asked me for breakfast and I tried my best.”</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa puts a hand on the fox-lady’s back and leans over to kiss her cheek. “I’m proud of you, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately I already had breakfast today.” Toshi then says.</p><p> </p><p>It makes Kai’Sa check the time, and she realizes it’s almost noon. She then has an idea and suggests, “Then, how about we go grocery shopping and I’ll cook dinner later?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have to work tonight?” Toshi asks since he knows by now that Saturdays she usually works.</p><p> </p><p>Kai’Sa shakes her head. “Nope, my boss let me off for the whole weekend.” she tells him. Yes, it came as a surprise but Evelynn actually let her off for the weekend. She said that her and Akali will manage and she deserves a small break and some time with her love. Kai’Sa felt eternally grateful for this, definitely needing the time to wind down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it sounds like a plan then.” Ahri says, taking Kai’Sa’s hand into hers. “I need some coffee before we go, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming right up, ma’am.” Kai’Sa replies, wearing her charming smile again. The one that Ahri fell for the first time she saw it on that one fateful day she decided to walk into the bar. A small thing that turned out to be one of the best decisions of her life. Because everything that followed was nothing short of amazing, emotional and all in all incredibly fulfilling.</p><p> </p><p>As for Kai’Sa, being in a stagnating state in her life at that point, it all turned around when she met Ahri, feeling like she was getting a purpose again, someone she can care for, and love without limitations. A feeling of home that she always desired. And she found it, or maybe it found her.</p><p> </p><p>And the best part, this is only the beginning.</p><p> </p><p>~*~ END ~*~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... ... THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>Thank you, again, for all of the amazing comments, for the amount of Kudos (holy shit guys!) and for all your love and support! This community is amazing, you really are the best :D</p><p>Yes, I will continue writing, and I will definitely continue writing Kahri and K/DA stories. These girls are my jam, ngl.</p><p>---</p><p>A little confession time from me. I had this story completed before I uploaded the first chapter. One reason was me being super insecure about whether or not this would be a good story, and I also wanted to do so because I once uploaded and discontinued an unfinished story on another fanfiction site and I felt like that was unfair to my readers. So, I wanted to at least have ONE story finished here. I decided to post chapters 2 times a week, so you guys wouldn't get an overload of a story and can hype a new chapter a little (I know I personally love doing that, including the pain of waiting), and it also would have given me time to adapt the story if you hadn't liked parts of it. I hope this was alright with you! (I feel slightly quilty now)<br/>That said, when I post a multi-chapter story again (I got one or two in the making), I probably won't have it finished and the uploads will be slower than 2 times a week. Then again, it depends, I wrote this story in the span of 2 months, it could be just as frequent xD</p><p>---</p><p>Second thing ... I play League and I would consider myself as a non-toxic player. So if anyone is in any way interested in a few relaxed games or shenanigans, PM me on twitter ( @TyphlosionBlue ) (I got accounts on EUW, NA und EUNE)</p><p>---</p><p>Stay healthy and safe, everyone. I love you all &lt;3</p><p>- ShinyTyphlosion aka Blue</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>